Ni contigo, ni sin ti
by Aliena-wolf
Summary: ¡¡¡¡Cap nuevo!Solo uno de ellos sabe que su encuentro no es casualidad, lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que del odio al amor solo va un paso... (DHerm)
1. Trabajo nuevo, vida nueva

**Ni contigo,… ni sin TI**

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

########################################################################################################

Era temprano, demasiado temprano. Los rayos de sol aun comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, apenas serian las seis de la mañana pero el despertador no dejaba de sonar.

- ¡Maldito trasto muggle!- dijo un chico de unos veinte años mientras lo lanzaba contra la pared. El golpe fue notable, pero aun así el despertador seguía sonando.

- Ya voy, ya voy-dijo hablando consigo mismo y desperezándose un poco. 

Estiró los brazos, se restregó los ojos y se incorporo en la cama. Decidió que seria mejor darse una ducha para acabar de despertarse así que camino a oscuras hacia el lavabo, no le hacia falta encender las luces, aunque llevaba poco en aquella se la conocía como la palma de su mano. Una vez en el baño se quito los boxers negros con los que dormía y dejo que el agua corriera libremente por cada centímetro de su musculado cuerpo mientras se relajaba. Una voz lo interrumpió picando a la puerta:

- Llegarás tarde. Date prisa- dijo un chico sin entrar al cuarto de baño.

No llegaría tarde, él nunca llegaba tarde. Salio de la ducha y se envolvió una toalla a la cintura mientras escogía su ropa. No tardo nada en vestirse, y el pelo se lo dejo tal cual salio de la ducha, pegado a su fina y pálida piel con las gotas de agua aun resbalando por su rostro.

Sin ni siquiera desayunar aunque le sobraba tiempo se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando alguien lo detuvo, obligándole a girarse:

- ¿Donde te crees que vas así? – le pregunto el chico mirándole con atención de arriba a bajo.

- Pues a trabajar, tú donde crees. Ya voy vestido como un muggle ¿no?

- Ah, ah- le repuso negando con la cabeza. - Pero así no, espera –. El chico que aun llevaba el pijama e iba algo dormido fue hacia su cuarto y salió inmediatamente con la varita en la mano, se acerco al otro y le apuntó directamente al pecho. 

- Recuerda lo que te explicamos – dijo lanzándole un hechizo que le cambio su perfecta camisa blanca abierta hasta el tercer botón y sus pantalones oscuros por unos jeans rotos y una camiseta vieja. 

- Mucho mejor – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

- ¿Qué? No querrás en serio que salga así a la calle- exclamó con furia mirándose en el espejo que tenían en el recibidor de la casa. -Disfrutas con esto ¿verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que no me lo paso nada mal. Pero no te quejes tanto, si te queda mucho mejor que ese Arma..no se que, que te pones todos los días.

- ¡Arma.. no se que! –repitió el chico ofendido, - se dice Armani, Ar-ma-ni -le deletreo como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño -¿Es que no has aprendido nada en estos dos años?

- Si, es cierto –añadió mirándolo seriamente fingiendo arrepentimiento. -Que tengo mejor gusto que tú para la ropa –sonrió. -Anda, vete ya 

#####

Salio a paso rápido hasta el callejón Diagon donde podría llegar al Londres muggle, sin problemas y sin que nadie sospechara nada extraño. Debía parecer lo más normal posible y no podía aparecerse pues no conocía el lugar.

Llego al centro de la capital, estaba abarrotada. Solo eran las siete de la mañana pero la gente iba muy atareada de un lado para otro, empujándose y apartándose unos a otros y el ruido de los coches era ensordecedor. Mientras caminaba desplegó el pequeño papel que apretaba en su puño y lo leyo: 

18 Landsey Street

Sr. Harold Collins

Tras caminar un par de manzanas más, giro la esquina y reconoció el nombre de la calle: Landsey Street y miró los números 30, 28, fue descendiendo observando todos los edificios …por fin 18. No había sido tan difícil, había salido una hora antes de casa por si acaso, pero en realidad había sido pan comido encontrarlo pensó con algo de arrogancia. Miro hacia arriba y vio un gran edificio que hacia sombra a varios metros de la calle. Entro con paso firme aunque la inseguridad le carcomía por dentro, estaba muy nervioso… ¿él… nervioso? y gastaba todas sus fuerzas en ocultarlo a su alrededor. Se fue directo hacia la recepcionista:

- Buenos días ¿deseaba algo?

- Si, verá, estoy buscando al Sr. Collins

- Sr. Collins. Si, el director de la revista- dijo mientras miraba en uno de esos aparatos muggles como buscando algo más que decirle .-Es el piso 33. Cuando llegue pregunte a su secretaria

#####

Repitió mentalmente las palabras que le había dicho la muchacha: "El director de la revista…", así que en eso consistía el trabajo, trabajaría para una revista…pero si el no tenia ni idea de escribir, no conseguiría ese trabajo de ninguna de las maneras. "Bueno, ya pensare en eso más tarde" se dijo para si mismo, "ha dicho piso 33 ¿no?". Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Durante todos estos años no había querido conocer más que lo necesario del mundo muggle, así que el ascensor no era una palabra común en su "mágico" vocabulario. El no necesitaba esos tontos inventos como los llamaba, aunque se había acostumbrado a algunos y eran de gran utilidad, jamás lo reconocería. Había cambiado, si, pero tampoco tanto.

Pensó que tenia suerte de haber jugado al quidditch durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts porque sino le hubiera dado ya un infarto. Estaba ya exhausto cuando miro el rellano al que llegaba: piso 31 "Loones & Co" Bufete de Abogados. Otra vez abogados pero ¿cuántos abogados hay en este edificio?- dijo mientras intentaba coger un poco de aire recordando que ya había visto varios bufetes. Ya solo quedaban dos tramos de escalera, siguió subiendo, cada vez más lentamente piso 32 "Lis McKane Arquitecta"… 

Por fin llego al maldito piso 33. Era una sala amplia, con bastantes plantas y una bonita decoración que le daba un ambiente agradable. Dio un giro completo para verlo todo, observando en una de las paredes un enorme reloj que para su desgracia marcaba las 8 y diez. Estaba hecho polvo y para colmo llegaba tarde, definitivamente no era su día. Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿Es usted el señor Malfoy?

Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a una mujer de mediana edad, rubia con el pelo recogido en una trenza y algo rolliza, de apariencia severa.

- Si- dijo inmediatamente

- Llega tarde, tenía una cita a las ocho con el Sr. Collins- dijo recalcando las ocho. Hizo una breve pausa mirando el aspecto del chico de manera desconfiada, parecía casi un vagabundo, pero a pesar de ello, añadió: -Pase.

La mujer, que el supuso seria la secretaria que le habían indicado abajo, señalaba una puerta amplia de color marrón situada justo en frente, donde había una pequeña placa con un nombre grabado: "Harold Collins"

Se intento arreglar un poco el cabello, mientras deslizaba la puerta y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro como queriendo que todos sus nervios desapareciesen con ese ultimo aliento. Nunca había tenido una entrevista de trabajo, de hecho no sabía ni en que consistía.

- Buenos días. El Sr Malfoy ¿me equivoco?

Draco se acerco para extenderle la mano a aquel hombre de unos 50 años (según sus cálculos), de pelo canoso y gesto amable. Tenía algunas arrugas en su cara, pero su mirada era jovial y sus hoyuelos denotaban que aun conservaba cierto atractivo de cuando fue más joven.

- Buenos días, vengo por…

- Lo se, lo se. Siéntese- le dijo mostrándole una de las sillas que había al otro lado de la mesa. Draco se sentó aceptando la invitación y el hombre que se encontraba de pie, se sentó en una silla al lado de Draco.

- Le veo tenso- ese hombre parecía que pudiera leer la mente y esos ojos tan azules, casi transparentes ver a través de ti. Y lo estaba estaba, estaba muy tenso, y eso que desde que había acabado en Hogwarts hacia ya dos años había tenido que enfrentar cosas más duras que una "tonta" entrevista de trabajo. Pero se jugaba algo más que eso. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado para seguir escuchando a aquel hombre: -No tiene porque, tranquilícese, se que esperaba una entrevista pero confío en usted, tiene muy buenas recomendaciones. 

Draco no sabia que decir "¿recomendaciones?" "seguro pensaban que no conseguiría el trabajo por si solo y…"  pensó para si mismo. 

- Si bien es cierto que no tiene ninguna experiencia laboral- continuo el hombre-Pero no se preocupe, le encontraremos algo. Bienvenido a nuestra "familia", me alegra tenerle entre nosotros. Empezara hoy mismo ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de decir nada. Por fin se decidió a hablar:

- Si, bueno, …esta bien, pero ¿cual será mi trabajo?, quiero decir si tengo que escribir… –dijo con algo de humildad, algo raro en él e intentando escoger bien las palabras para no parecer todo lo inexperto que era.

- Ah! Bueno. No tendrá que escribir, si es eso lo que le preocupa- El chico lo miro extrañado y sorprendido por el extraño don del Sr. Collins para adivinar lo que le incomodaba en cada momento. - Como no tiene experiencia de ningún tipo, empezará por lo más sencillo. Además tenemos un puesto vacante que le va a venir a la medida –lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. -Será ayudante personal

- ¿Ayudante personal?

- Si, es como una especie de asesor, un consejero, lo que se dice la mano derecha-le aclaró

- ¿Su ayudante personal?- dijo el chico empezando a comprender cual seria su puesto. No era lo que se dijera un trabajo "digno" de un Malfoy, pensó haciendo una mueca pero había aceptado con todas sus consecuencias. Además se veía un hombre bastante amable, no seria difícil para su orgullo trabajar con él.

- No, yo no he dicho eso- repuso.-Yo no necesito un asesor, ya tengo a mi secretaria, Berta ¿ya la has conocido, no? No se que haría sin ella, soy tan despistado, creo que si no llevara la cabeza sobre los hombros…, aunque a veces es un poco protectora conmigo y eso, ..y cuando se enfada tiene un carácter… Pero, ya me he ido del tema, a lo que iba. ¡Ah si! Ahora le presentare a su jefe. Sígame- le dijo incorporándose y haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole que le acompañara.

Draco se levanto también y le siguió por el pasillo que quedaba la derecha observando los distintos despachos la mayoría con las puertas cerradas donde veía los diferentes nombres grabados en plaquitas doradas: Sr. Williams, Srta. Carrier,…hasta llegar casi al final del mismo, donde pudo escuchar la voz de una chica:

- La agencia ya ha enviado su nuevo ayudante según me ha dicho Berta. Estaba con el señor Collins, estarán a punto de llegar. 

Una joven morena de piel muy pálida tras decir esas palabras salio de la habitación sonriendo a Draco y al Sr. Collins:

- Ya esta esperándoles.

- Bien, gracias Kirsten.

El hombre le señalo a Draco que avanzara y entraron juntos en la habitación. Observo detenidamente aquel despacho pero sobretodo a la mujer que estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando por un amplio ventanal, la vista debería ser muy hermosa desde semejante altura, tratándose del piso 33. El pelo largo le recorría la espalda cayendo liso con unas suaves ondulaciones al final e iba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones bajos que dejaban ver su delgada cintura. Debía tener más o menos su edad y parecía realmente hermosa a los ojos del rubio. 

- Llegas tarde Harold- dijo la mujer con voz grave sin ni siquiera girarse.

El hombre solo suspiro:

- Sr. Malfoy le presento a su jefa.

Al oír estas palabras la chica se giro inmediatamente:

- ¿TÚ?

#########################################################################

**Notas de la autora:**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Por que Draco necesita conseguir ese trabajo???? Que esconde???? Quien será su JEFA???? Bueno tampoco tiene tanto misterio, supongo que muchos ya os lo podéis imaginar ¿no?, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí… Podrán trabajar juntos… ¿sin matarse?, aunque del odio al amor solo va un paso…

Es mi primer "intento de fic", si lo leéis, please me dejáis vuestra opinión en los reviews, si?? para decirme si os gusta, si no, que deje de escribir, que lo siga .... lo que sea, vale?

*****Zoe*****

1-5-2003


	2. ¿¿¿¿Jefa?

**Ni contigo, ni sin… TI**

_Capitulo 2: ¿Jefa?_

Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a todos los me dejaron reviews. Sois geniales, thanks!!

**Karmein**** Metallium Ul Copt: Mi primer review… gracias, gracias, gracias. Que emoción!!!No esperes que se lleven muy bien, por lo menos al principio, aunque las historias que van poco a poco son las más chulas, no? Draco no es ninguno niño bueno y su jefa tampoco se lo va a poner nada fácil, digamos que ella se ha vuelto un poco más sarcástica con el tiempo…**

**Invitada: **Acertaste la chica, pero…el pelo teñido? Porque? De que color he dicho que lo tenia? Ya ni me entero de lo que escribo. En fins, gracias por tu review. Para inscribirte, a mi me costo un  rato (el ingles y yo no nos llevamos muy bien) a ver…cuando entres a la pagina de ff.net tienes que picar donde dice register y luego de darle a "agree", te aparece otra pantalla en al que  escribes tu e-mail, tu apodo y contraseña … y creo que ya esta. Si tienes algún problema, pregunta lo que sea. ****

**Paz4e: **Vaya, muchísimas gracias!!!! Me ha gustado mucho tu r/r porque si te digo la verdad no estaba muy decidida a publicarlo. Mi fic original como dices tu, lo que se dice original no creo que lo sea, hay fics mucho más originales por el ff, pero igualmente thanks. Me has animado mucho para continuarlo. Espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, aunque me ha quedado un poco sosillo… ****

**Nessa**** Faelivrin: Holas!!! Muchas gracias por tu r/r. El compañero de piso de Drcao… sorpresa. Y el porque le cambia la ropa…….. Lo descubrirás ya en el siguiente capitulo. Es que tenia que ponerle algo de intriga al fic para que lo leyerais, no??.  Pq la chica estaba claro quien era, verdad? Leeré tu fic esta semana, a ver si no me agobian demasiado con las clases y te digo que me parece (es un Draco/Hermione???, espero que si me encanta esa pareja)**

**Sayuki**: Me alegra que te guste. La frase del summary??? No sabía que era de CCS, la verdad es que me la dijo una amiga y se me quedo muy presente, así que la puse para el fic. Además creo que les queda bien a Draco y Hermione, no crees??? 33 pisos, así se mantiene en forma, no? Además que son 33 pisos para un Malfoy? Lo del ascensor… no se me había ocurrido… pero no es mala idea. Pueden pasar muchas cosas si esos dos se quedan pillados en el ascensor…

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

Bueno, lo dicho muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, dejen o no reviews, pero especialmente a los que me han dejado mis primeros reviews porque me han animado mucho!!!! Espero que os guste este capitulo…Bye!! 

- Sr. Malfoy le presento a su jefa

La chica se giro inmediatamente:

- ¿TÚ?

- ¿Granger?

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. ¿Trabajar con Granger? Pero que decía trabajar con, trabajar PARA Granger. Aquello era superior a sus fuerzas. De eso ni hablar, no mientras le quedase algo de dignidad. 

- Dimito- dijo rápidamente clavando sus ojos grises en los de la chica que estaban abiertos como platos mirando al rubio.

Ella si que no podía creerlo. Trabajar allí con Malfoy, ver cada día a la persona que le había hecho su vida insoportable. No, ni hablar. Ahora, en el trabajo, no era la sangre sucia o la sabelotodo Granger, era simplemente Hermione y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie arruinara eso. Entonces escucho su fría voz : "Dimito". Ah, no, eso si que no, no iba a dejar que él quedara por encima de ella una vez más como cuando la insultaba en el colegio y ella no era capaz de responderle.

- Eso ni lo sueñes Malfoy, YO te despido- le dijo encarándolo y manteniendo un contacto visual  del que saltaban chispas.

- ¿Qué? …¡Eh, eh, eh! Parad el carro- ambos oyeron una voz amable que se fue volviendo algo más seria conforme seguía hablando y que les obligó a  prestar atención y a desviar sus miradas hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Harold prosiguió: 

- No se de que va esto-. Hermione intento abrir la boca para contarle pero él la acallo con solo un gesto -ni me importa la verdad, es asunto vuestro. Pero desde luego aquí nadie se va y lo que es más, os tendréis que ver las caras durante una larga temporada-dijo bastante calmado a pesar de que si las miradas matasen, los jóvenes lo habrían fulminado.  Miro hacia Draco: 

-Usted, Sr. Malfoy necesita este trabajo y lo sabe –dijo mientras miraba a Draco atravesándole con la mirada de tal forma que Draco solo podía preguntarse si sabía la verdad del porque estaba allí. – Solo mírese al espejo. No creo que este en condiciones de rechazar nada –añadió. Esto relajo un poco al joven slytherin, "no quiere que lo rechace por el dinero, por mi aspecto, es imposible que lo sepa, ¿no?"

Fue  al oír las ultimas palabras de Harold cuando Hermione lo miro de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de lo haraposo que iba. Aquel día era realmente raro: Malfoy mal vestido, despeinado, y lo que era aun más raro Malfoy pidiendo trabajo. El mundo se debía haber vuelto loco y ella iba a  averiguar el porque, o al menos tendría algo con que fastidiar a el chico. Pero cuando iba abrir la boca recibió una mirada severa del Sr. Collins que decía un claro "ni se te ocurra". 

- Y en cuanto a ti Herms, bueno… tu carácter no es fácil –intento decir con la mayor delicadeza-  todos sabemos que la agencia no enviara a más gente, es el tercero en lo que va de semana. 

Draco la miro fijamente repitiendo mentalmente esas palabras  "el tercero en lo que va de semana…"

- Ya esta todo dicho Y como veo que ya os conocéis y no hace falta perder el tiempo con absurdas presentaciones  yo ya sobro aquí.-  Y tras esto se marchó cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras él, como si no quisiera romper el silencio que había dejado.

Un silencio que era demasiado tenso hasta que uno de ellos decidió acabarlo repitiendo en voz alta, las palabras que estaba meditando

- El tercero en lo que va de semana. ¿Qué les hiciste a los otros Granger? ¿Los mataste de aburrimiento?

- Así que serás mi ayudante personal—dijo ella ignorando sus palabras. Al chico no le hacia ninguna gracia que lo ignorasen de aquella manera y ella se dio cuenta por la mirada que recibió de él cuando paso por su lado.

- Es lo justo-añadió la chica antes de que el replicara

- ¿Lo justo?

- Si, no lo ves, básicamente tu trabajo consiste en obedecer todas mis órdenes. Eres algo así como… a ver…déjame pensar… ah si mi criado –dijo ella con un toque de maldad en su voz. – Después de todos los años que te he aguantado, tú tendrás que aguantarme a mi ahora. ¿Hay un mundo más justo?

- ¿Es una pregunta?- le respondió dibujando una sonrisa irónica.

- No me vaciles Malfoy. Tendremos que pasar muuuucho tiempo juntos y creo que seria mejor para ambos olvidar el pasado –dijo sonriéndole. Comencemos de nuevo,  ¿quieres café?- le dijo la chica tan cerca de él que podía sentir su dulce aroma y perderse en sus ojos castaños.  Y tenía razón, ¿porque no empezar de nuevo?  Pensó para si mismo que tampoco iba a ser tan difícil.

- Si, porque no –le contesto aceptando el ofrecimiento

- Vale. El mío que sea corto con mucho azúcar.

- ¿Qué?

-  Y date prisa que no tengo todo el día. 

- Porque piensas que voy a hacer lo que tu…

- Porque eres mi ayudante y… - dijo ella mirándolo con suspicacia mientras le se acercaba aun más casi susurrándole al oído… - la palabra despedido el primer día de trabajo no es una buena garantía para nadie. No encontrarías muchos trabajos y necesitas un trabajo si no me equivoco. –Se separo de él con delicadeza y se dirigió hacia su mesa sentándose en una de las sillas. – Nunca has tenido buen gusto para la ropa, pero el ir de vagabundo nunca ha estado de moda...

El rubio se mordió el labio antes de replicarle. Había dos cosas que odiaba por encima de todo: que alguien le llevara la razón y que le mandaran. Pero no se iba  rendir tan fácilmente si es lo que ella esperaba, había aceptado con todas sus consecuencias.

-  ¿Sabes que?, no se te da nada mal ser mala.

- Gracias, tuve al mejor maestro en Hogwarts durante 7  años

- Gra…-comenzó a decir Draco aceptando el "cumplido", pero ella le interrumpió.

- Si, realmente Snape  podía llegar a ser odioso sin proponérselo.

##########

Llego con el café de Hermione después de un buen rato y de bastante mal humor. ¿Es que acaso tenía pinta de camarero? Para empezar aquella planta era enorme, no se perdió de milagro y no tenia ni idea de cómo se hacia un café para luego descubrir aquella infernal maquina que funcionaba con aquellas estúpidas monedas muggles que ni tenía ni sabia como funcionaban. Por suerte dos de sus nuevas compañeras no habían tenido ningún inconveniente en ayudarlo con tal de acercarse a él y poder presentarse al atractivo chico nuevo.

- ¿Dónde fuiste a buscar el café? ¿A Colombia?.

- Muy graciosa Granger. Cállate y bébetelo –dijo secamente y añadió en una voz inaudible –"a ver si tengo suerte y te atragantas"

- ¿Le has puesto azúcar?

¿El que? Pensó para si mismo. Recordó "corto con mucho azúcar". Lo que le faltaba.  

- Claro que se lo he puesto. - Pensó que  no habría tanta diferencia, ni lo notaría, el estaba acostumbrado a tomar el café solo y no le parecía tan amargo. No porque se lo hiciera él, solía cocinar su compañero de piso, él no estaba muy acostumbrado a la cocina. - Bébetelo de una vez ¿quieres?

-¿Por que tanta prisa? ¿No lo habrás envenenado verdad?

Draco no contesto, solo la vio con una mirada bastante intrigante que hizo que Hermione mirara primero hacia el espeso y negro café y luego  de nuevo hacia él atentamente sin pronunciar palabra.

- Vamos, si hubiera querido matarte, ya tuve bastantes oportunidades en estos años. No me haría falta un estúpido café.

A pesar de todo ella seguía mirandole, así que se acercó a la chica

- Pero para tu seguridad…-dijo él arrancándole el café de la mano con la intención de bebérselo él

- Suelta…-le dijo Hermione poniendo su calida una mano sobre la del chico y sujetando el vaso. 

- Suéltalo tu –le dijo el tirando del vaso hacia el 

- No, suéltalo tu  

- No, tu

- Tu

- Tu

- Esta bien-dijo ella soltando de una vez el café, acabando con esa estúpida discusión y haciendo que el contenido  fuera directamente hacia  la camiseta de Malfoy con el tirón tan fuerte que dio.

- Aouchhhh!. -Por lo visto el café estaba se había conservado más caliente de lo que ambos pensaban.

- Ups-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa "inocente" en el rostro. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Grang…!!!!!!-comenzó a decir Mafoy pero la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo el grito que hubiera atraído a todo el edificio. Por el umbral asomó una chica morena con reflejos rojos deslumbrantes, de largo pelo rizado y de ojos azules como el mar. Realmente era muy hermosa y algo más joven que ellos, apenas contaba 18 años y trabajaba como secretaria de uno de los jefes de Hermione, el socio de Harold, con el que Hermione no tenia una gran relación.

- Srta. Granger -comenzó a decir al chica mientras entraba en el despacho -Richard quiere habl… ¿pero que te ha pasado?-dijo mirando el desastre en la camiseta se suponía en principio blanca del rubio cuando llego a su altura. Luego ascendió la vista lentamente desde su torso hasta sus brillantes ojos grises. - Y.. ¿ tú quien eres?

- Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

A Hermione se le escapo un pequeño bufido "¿cómo podía estar coqueteando tan descaradamente?". Pero ellos seguían en su conversación como si Hermione no existiera.

- Y tu eres…

- Catherine Thomas, pero puedes llamarme Kathy, todos lo hacen

- Encantado Kathy- dijo Malfoy sosteniéndole la mano derecha y dándole un beso en la misma pero sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules de la chica mientras se inclinaba.

- Vaya, Hermione ¿donde lo tenias escondido? –dijo la chica mientras Malfoy le soltaba la mano y sonrojándose un poco pero sin  apartar su mirada del rubio

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que aunque lo hubiera dicho más alto los jóvenes no hubieran prestado atención

- ¿Y trabajas aquí

- Si, …-comenzó a responder pero no pudo acabar

- Trabaja PARA mi - dijo Hermione recalcando estas palabras haciéndose notar por fin -Es mi nuevo ayudante personal.

La cara de Kathy cambio por completo al oír estas palabras y le deseo suerte al chico muy bajito para que Herm no le oyera pero fue demasiado tarde. 

- Creo que deberíamos volver todos al trabajo ¿no? Tendrás mucho que hacer-

- En realidad no –le contesto la chica sin darse cuenta del tono molesto de Hermione.  Después se dirigió hacia él

- Supongo, que no pensaras pasarte todo el día así ¿no?- dijo señalando la gran mancha en su pecho. - Esto tardara en secarse y la mancha no se ira si no lo lavas antes de que se seque. Quítatelo si quieres, lo envió a la lavandería y le pediré a Richard que te deje una camisa. El siempre tiene aquí una o dos camisas para cuando se queda trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina.

- Bien -dijo él quitándose la camiseta y extendiéndosela a Catherine 

- Te lo robo un momento Hermione. Ven conmigo por la camisa, anda no vayas a coger un resfriado.

Draco se quedo mirando como se iba Catherine y comenzó a seguirla pero antes de salir de la habitación, justo en la puerta se giro quedando de frente a Hermione, se apoyo con las manos a ambos lados del marco, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, mirando dos ojos castaños que habían desviado la vista al girarse él.

- Granger si lo querías era que me quitara la camiseta bastaría con que me lo hubieras dicho… 

Hermione iba a abrir la boca pero no pudo.

- La excusa de tirar el café por encima ya esta muy vista. Has visto demasiadas película muggles- dijo él saliendo del despacho

Hermione noto muchísimo calor en sus mejillas, estaba totalmente roja en parte por la vergüenza pero sobretodo por la ira que le provocaba aquel chico. Pero aun  quedaba mucho tiempo por delante y si quería guerra…la tendría. De eso se iba a encargar ella personalmente, por algo ahora era su… jefa.

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

4-5-2003

*****Zoe*****


	3. Recordando una conversación

**Ni contigo, ni sin… TI**

****

_Capitulo 3: Recordando una conversación…_

HOLAS!!!  Quiero dar muchas, muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que esta leyendo mi fic y que me han dado tantos ánimos para seguirlo. En este capitulo no hay mucho D/Hm, es un poco aburrido (lo se)  pero lo necesitaba para aclarar algunas cosillas que os preguntabais muchos y para saber más cosas sobre Draco. Respondiendo a vuestros reviews: 

**Baby Blue** Ei!!! Thanks por tu review. Te gusto la mejor escena, eh??? Aunque a mi me gustaría más verlo después de que Hermione le haya tirado todo el café por encima (que chica más "torpe", no sabe nada …)

**Dark**** HermG:** Holas!!! Muxas gracias, me has animado mucho, porque  este capitulo no me acababa de convencer… Draco/ Herms también es una de mis parejas favoritas, se nota verdad???. Lo de Kathy, bueno a la mayoría por lo que veo no os ha gustado mucho, bueno, no os ha gustado nada de nada… pero tampoco se lo iba a dejar tan fácil a Hermione, no???. Además Hermione también se guarda algunas cosillas por ahí, así que… Y bueno lo de la ropa… creo que esta capitulo resolverá tus dudas pero la cosa esta en que Draco no necesita UN trabajo, necesita ESE trabajo… 

**Karmein**** Metallium Ul Copt: Ke tal??? Espero no haber tardado mucho con el siguiente capitulo, me encanta que te guste tanto el fic de verdad. Divino, bueno no creo que esa sea la palabra que describe el capitulo pasado ni mucho menos será el de este, te lo aseguro. Me das mucho apoyo, además me ha encantao la frase del final "lo espero como mensaje del cielo para irme tranquila al infierno", es mu xula!!!******

**Kat**** Basted  **Me gusta mucho que te guste el fic, pq eso me anima mucho de veras y espero que también te agrade este capitulo y que no te decepcione. Bye!!!

**Isi****  Hola!!! Pero pobre Kathy, tan mal os cae???  No te preocupes que no es la protagonista de este fic, para eso ya esta Herms, pero la necesito por ahí… Ya me dirás si te sigue cayendo mal en los siguientes capitulos…**

**Nessa**** Faelivrin: **Deja algo de Draco para Hermione, no te lo comas tu todo!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que tb te guste este capi. Ya  he leído tu fic y esta muy bien, me ha gustado mucho… bueno ya te lo verás en los r/r.

**Nena_ Gótica: **Espero que también te guste este capi, aunque no tendrá mucha "caña" (no es por desanimarte… pero no tiene ninguna) porque es una conversación para aclarar cosas y situar un poco más la historia. Pero era necesario para entender como actúa Draco y porque (vaya rollos que suelto).

**Lora chang: **Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que no haya tardado mucho en subir el siguiente cap, es que no me acababa de decidir y me tenían bastante estresada  con las clases. Tu también te haces la pregunta del millón. "quién es el chico que vive con Draquito???" . Seguro que ya te has imaginado quien puede ser… y sino en este capi se acabo el misterio (aunque tampoco era tanto, no???).****

**Paolita****_42: Muchismas gracias!!!! Me animáis mucho a continuar con los reviews. A ver vayamos por partes: primero, creo que eres la unica que le ha "gustado" la chica nueva y que no me ha pedido que la "elimine", menos mal, te lo agradezco con toda el alma. El chico con el que vive Draco… os tiene intrigados, eh??? Lo sabrás en cuanto leas el capitulo… AH!!! Tu fic… avísame cuando lo publiques que lo leeré seguro, sobretodo si es D/Hm**

**Karolina**** Silver:  Ke tal??? Yo tb soy una gran fan de esta pareja, aunque tengo que reconocer que la principio era fanática HHm y aun me gusta esa pareja… Casi todas las parejas me gustan excepto si sale la pelirroja y menos aun si es D/G pq no soporto a esa xikilla. No se pq te estoy contando todo este rollo, … bueno a lo que iba. El sentimiento hacia  Kathy parece que es general y no creo que pueda haceros creer lo contrario así que…ya se que no os cae bien pero… Y tranquila, que lo de Draco y Hermione no tengo planeado que vaya muy rápido precisamente, creo que les van a costar bastante… Aunque a lo mejor te aburre que sea tan lento… ya me contarás. Ah si!! Richard??? Ves algo misterioso en Richard??? Me ha sorprendido mucho que dijeras eso pero ya verás si has acertado o no… Bye!!!**

Bueno ya están todos!!! Así que os dejo con el capitulo… espero que digáis que os parece, si??? 

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

De acuerdo, se equivocó. Pensó que no sería difícil y se daba cuenta de que si sería difícil, muy difícil. En solo los primeros diez minutos juntos le había amenazado con despedirle, le había mandado a por café y le había duchado con él. Y digamos que el resto del día no había ido a mejor. 

Ya había dejado el Londres muggle y caminaba hacia su casa de nuevo. Jamás, jamás en su vida había estado tan agotado, ni había deseado con tantas ganas que llegaran las seis de la tarde en que oyó esas dichosas pero benditas palabras: "Vaya Malfoy, eres más testarudo de lo que pensaba. No creí que lo soportaras hasta el final"

- Entérate Granger, cuando me propongo algo, lo que sea, lo llevo hasta el final, hasta que lo consigo-dijo mirándola fijamente como si la duda le hubiera ofendido

- Y supongo que estarás acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quieres… siempre

- Absolutamente siempre-dijo con un deje de picardía y prepotencia en la voz. 

Hermione se sentía algo incomoda por su intensa mirada así que decidió dejar la conversación:

- Sea como sea ya son las seis, así que puedes irte.  

Pero lo cierto era que no se había levantado antes de aquella silla, porque le costaba incluso moverse, sino hubiera salido de allí lo más rápido posible, antes de que su nueva "jefa" se arrepintiera.

- Y descansa porque mañana comenzaras a trabajar en serio.

¿Cómo que en serio? En un solo día había servido más cafés que si trabajara en un bar, había hecho todos los recados de Granger (¿como podía tener tantos recados alguien tan aburrido y según él con una nula vida social?) y había archivado todos los papeles de ese despacho que debían estar allí seguramente desde antes de que nacieran ambos. Jamás le habían dado tantas órdenes y eso que era ella la que quería acabar con la esclavitud… de los elfos domésticos, claro. Pero evidentemente el no era un elfo doméstico, así que a no ser que mañana apareciera por allí aun peor vestido que hoy si eso era posible y con unas enormes orejotas como aquellos seres no había ningún motivo para  no maltratarlo.

Pero algo le consolaba. Podía descargar toda su ira contra alguien y lo haría, porque si algo tenía muy claro es que cuando llegara a casa le iba a oír. Con lo tranquilo, feliz y "libre" que estaba él ¿cómo consiguió que aceptara esto? Mientras giraba la manzana encaminándose hacia el edificio donde vivía  repasó mentalmente lo que habían hablado el día anterior a ese infierno que algunos se empeñaban en llamar trabajo.

_Flashback___

- ¿Y cual es mi historia?-dijo el rubio paseando su mirada desde los ojos del chico más joven a los del hombre más mayor pero de mirada igualmente jovial, esperando alguna respuesta. 

- Bueno, es bastante sencillo. Para empezar irá al mundo muggle y…- 

- ¿Qué?¿Con los muggles? Pero profesor Dumbledore ¿tengo que proteger a un muggle?- dijo encadenado todas las preguntas tal como acudían a su cabeza y sin dar tiempo a responder nada. Aun le seguía llamando profesor y en cierta manera lo era aun, ya que durante estos dos últimos años, él entre otros lo habían entrenado como auror. Y era uno de los mejores, junto con Potter. 

- No, no es muggle, pero ella vive en ese mundo.

- ¿Ella?

- Si, ella-añadió el otro chico que hasta el momento no había hablado aun. Su pelo azabache totalmente desordenado le llegaba casi hasta los ojos pero eso no le impidió ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su compañero al pronunciar la palabra "ella". Esa sonrisa le era muy familiar, ya que durante dos años había ido conociendo a Draco bastante bien y sin duda era la misma que había visto siempre que salía con alguna chica para dejarla al poco tiempo. -No te hagas ilusiones, Draco. Vas por trabajo y además  no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella.

- Entérate Potter, no hay chica con la que yo no tenga posibilidades. Soy atractivo, inteligente, rico…

- No. Ya no. A partir de ahora serás pobre 

- ¿Eh?¿Cómo? Creo que me he perdido.

- Pobre como las ratas, sin un céntimo Draco, sin …

- Creo que eso ya lo he pillado Harry. 

- Y por eso necesitará un trabajo Sr. Malfoy, se presentara casi como un vagabundo. Así que cualquier trabajo que le ofrezcan, sea cual sea, lo aceptara.

Trabajar él, Draco Malfoy en un trabajo muggle… Eso se estaba poniendo feo. 

- Y todo eso porque…

- Porque sobretodo ella no debe saber a que se dedica, no debe saber que en realidad es auror. 

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, no queremos que las cosas se nos escapen de las manos.

- ¿Y que le diré?

- Eso… se lo dejo a su libre imaginación. Es muy inteligente y seguro que podrá inventarse algo. Además si se presenta como un pobre vagabundo la situación hablará por si misma y creerá que ha perdido todo su dinero y que necesita empleo.

- Vaya, que soy un desgraciado ¿Porque no va Harry? Sería ideal para el papel

- Porque necesitamos al mejor…

- Si, ya –dijo burlonamente. Me gusta que me hagan la pelota Harry, pero ahora en serio. No necesita al mejor para esto, ¿tan importante es ella?. Insisto ¿por qué no va Harry?

- Tú querías una misión para ti solo y ya la tienes. Además nada me gustaría más que ir yo mismo, pero me implicaría demasiado y sabes que eso no sería bueno para ninguno.

- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso la conoces?

No hubo respuesta

- Entonces si que la conoces y …yo…¿la conozco?

- Si

- No 

Cada una de las voces resonó en el silencio que se creo en la habitación después de que a la vez dieran una respuesta distinta para una misma pregunta. Y más para una pregunta tan sencilla.

- Bueno ¿en que quedamos?- pregunto el rubio.

Harry miro a su antiguo director suplicándole con la mirada que le acabara de contar todo pero este impuso su criterio.

- No la conoces-dijo en alto respondiendo definitivamente a la conflictiva pregunta, y desviando la atención del rubio que no pudo oír la ultima parte de aquella respuesta "no la conoces…aunque tu creas que si" .

_Fin del flashback_

¿Qué no la conocía? Tendrían valor de decirle que no la conocía después de haberse pasado casi la mitad de su vida insultándola por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tal vez no era su mejor amigo, ni su amigo, …bueno, ni tan siquiera su compañero… pero la conocía lo suficiente. Y hoy lo había confirmado: era sabelotodo, aburrida y mandona ¿qué más necesitaba conocer de ella?

#######

Mientras, en la casa hacia la que él se dirigía otra conversación tomaba forma. Un chico mostraba cierto nerviosismo en sus intensos ojos verdes mientras hablaba con su antiguo profesor:

- Pero profesor, estoy seguro de que yo podría hacerlo. 

- ¿No confías en él? Creía que en estos dos ultimo años habíais cambiado vuestra relación.

- Y así es. Confío en él, se que es uno de los mejores, sino el mejor. Pero por eso mismo, porque lo conozco y porque ella lo odia, en cuanto lo vea, …

- Es mejor así, créeme. Tú fuiste a verla hace una semana y estaba bien, estaba despreocupada y feliz, como casi todos en estos tiempos. Si estuvieras continuamente rondando por allí desconfiaría y viviría con miedo, ella sabe que tu eres auror y pensaría lo peor, que la proteges de algo, que esta en peligro…

- Pero es que es así y si ella lo supiera podría defenderse. 

- El la defenderá –dijo con una total seguridad a través de sus gafas de media luna

- Hasta que lo mande a paseo. Para empezar cuando é se la haya encontrado esta mañana… no quiero ni pensarlo…No debimos mentirle, debimos decirle que se trataba de Herms

- Y no le mentimos, Harry. Solo que no se lo dijimos todo.

- Y además esta ella. Es muy independiente, no le gustan que la sigan a todas partes y menos si es Draco el que la sigue. No se entenderán nunca-dijo exhalando un gran soplo de desesperación.

- Tal vez no, tal vez si. Las cosas cambian, si no lo crees mírate a ti. Ahora sois compañeros de trabajo y de piso. Y lo más importante…amigos. Cosas más raras he visto en vida, así que dejemos que el destino siga su curso.

Un ruido interrumpió su conversación:

- Creo que es el te –dijo Harry mientras Dumbledore le hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera a buscarlo. Pero mientras iba a la cocina y sacaba las tazas no paraba de darle vueltas a las ultimas palabras de su ex director sobre el destino, pero sobretodo a lo que había pasado desde que dejo Hogwarts. Cuando se había entrenado como auror con Draco en los dos últimos años gracias a su padrino, a Arabella, a Remus e incluso a Snape, entre muchos otros… Cuando habían estado prácticamente asilados de todo lo que no fuera la orden durante esos dos años de entrenamiento…. Cuando al poco de acabar su entrenamiento se había trasladado con Draco a aquel piso y había realizado su primera misión con su compañero… Pero sobretodo cuando se entero de que algunos de los mortífagos que no se habían rendido tras la ultima derrota de Voldemort hacia poco menos de un año y con la esperanza de cumplir el ultimo deseo de su amo como si eso le fuera a hacer volver de entre las tinieblas, iban tras Hermione porque seria una buena forma de conseguir a Potter, o al menos de que sería a ver ya que nadie excepto la orden que lo estaba entrenando sabía donde estaba.

Pero algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Los goznes de la puerta trasera delataron la entrada de Draco en la cocina a pesar de que intento hacer el menor ruido posible, pensando que si no hacia ningún ruido podría a estrangular a Potter como agradecimiento por conseguirle el "trabajo de su vida"

- Draco!!! ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo? -le dijo irónicamente al recibirlo.

- ¿Qué como me ha ido? ¿Eso me preguntas? –dijo con alegría fingida para cambiar su expresión a una bastante más amenazadora que la que mostraba normalmente. -¿Tu como crees Potter? Ni abras la boca. Deja que te ilustre: en un solo día ha archivado más nombres de los que creo que quepan en tu única neurona,  he tenido que hacer y servir  cafés y… a ver, …de que me olvido… ah si!  me he quemado todo el cuerpo con uno de ellos.

- Entonces, te ha ido bien, ¿no?- dijo Harry con sorna, ya que si algo había aprendido de Draco era el sarcasmo que Draco derrochaba.

- Estupendamente. Y… ¿a quien crees que le debo este fantástico día?

- Pues no tengo ni idea. ¿Me das una pista?

- ¿Seguro? Piensa un poco… no te rindas tan pronto. Vamos hombre…utiliza tu solitaria neurona…

- Veo que aun estamos de humor. Aunque un humor algo retorcido para mi gusto, como en los viejos tiempos.

- A lo mejor es porque he vuelto a ellos

- Espero que no –interrumpió una voz más serena que las otras dos, calmando lo que sin duda acabaría en una fuerte discusión.

- Profesor- dijo el rubio sorprendido por al presencia del profesor en su casa.

- Siento haber interrumpido vuestra conversación. Pero espero de veras que la srta. Granger no sea un obstáculo para cumplir tu misión.

- ¿Un obstáculo?

- Si, porque si no pudierais salvar vuestra diferencias, no podrías protegerla y  tendría que pedir a Harry que te ayudará, así que volverías a trabajar con tu compañero.

- ¿Salvar nuestras diferencias? ¿Qué diferencias? Solo son … pequeños puntos de vista. Nada de importancia –mintió el chico. Por nada quería perder su oportunidad de demostrar que servía para algo, que las decisiones que había tomado hasta el momento le llevaban hacia algún lado.

- Me alegro de oír eso. En ese caso veo que ya lo tienes todo controlado, creo que es hora de marcharme. -. Y sin más desapareció dejando una suave brisa de aire que envolvió a los dos jóvenes chicos que vivían en aquella casa.

- Te he preparado un te –dijo Harry ofreciéndole a Draco el te que tenía para Dumbledore pero que no le había dado tiempo ni a ofrecérselo por lo rápido que se había marchado. Pero no recibió respuesta de Draco, así que lo dejo encima de la encimera y mientras se bebía el suyo siguió hablando:

- ¿Cuál es el problema Draco? Tú querías echar a volar, ¿no? Trabajar solo, tener alguien a quien proteger y ya lo tienes.

- Pensé que seria alguien importante –dijo él casi en un susurro reaccionando a las palabras de Harry.

- ¿Insinúas que Hermione no es lo suficientemente importante?. Por que para mi, es una de las personas más importantes de este mundo. Siento que tu no pienses igual.-dijo dando el ultimo sorbo a su te y encaminándose hacia su cuarto algo molesto porque Draco no veía lo mismo que él en aquella chica. Pensó que habría que estar ciego para no verlo, aunque tal vez Malfoy lo estuviese. A medio camino se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio, aun inmóvil en la cocina. –Además…  quien esperabas que fuera, ¿Julia Roberts?

- ¿Quién? –pregunto el chico confuso

- Y de cualquier forma, con alguien que ya te conoce es mucho más interesante porque tienes una doble identidad, algo así como un espía…, como James Bond.

- Quien?????

- O mejor aun como Clark Kent…

- Quien????- pregunto esta vez más lato sin tener ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando Harry.

- Sabes que,,, déjalo –no tenía tiempo para explicarle todos los héroes muggles a Malfoy, la lista era demasiado larga y tantos años de ignorancia hacia los muggles no se solucionaban en una sola noche. -Tengo sueño y tu mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

- Gracias por recordármelo

- No hay de que. Buenas noches Draco.

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

9-5-2003

*****Zoe*****


	4. Todo el mundo sale a comer ¿no?

****

**Ni contigo, ni sin ... TI**

****

****

_Captulo__ 4: Todo el mundo sale a comer ¿no?_

Hola a todos!! Ya toy aqui de nuevo para incordiaros con mi fic pero antes que nada, respondo a los reviews… a ver:

**Isis****: Holas!!! No te preocupes yo también soy algo vaga para los reviews, por eso me anima muchísimo que me los dejen. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu opinión. Así que otra fan de la pareja D/Hm… y creía que yo era rara porque me gustaba esta pareja :D. me alegro de que el capi te aclarara muchas cosas, aunque aun quedan algunas por descubrir… **

**esti**** and ruben forever love: que bueno que te guste!!! Me alegro!! A mi también me encantan estas historias de amor/odio porque creo que de verdad los separa una linea muy delgada y nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar cuando tienen que pasar un tiempo juntas… Espero que también te guste este capitulo. Bye!!!**

**DarkHermG****: Wenas wapa!!! Espero que también te guste este capi y me alegra que el anterior centrara un poco las cosas con respecto a Draco. Aunque aun quedas muchas otras cosas por saber… (cara de misterio)…vale, tampoco tantas. Y respecto a Kathy una buena y una mala noticia ¿Cuál quieres primero? Todo el mundo prefiere primero la mala así que: seguirá saliendo en el fic,… aunque no en este capitulo (tampoco es tan buena pero tenia que poner lago :P) **

**Karmein**** Metallium Ul Copt Hola!!!! Me ha dado mucha alegría leer tu review, infinitas gracias… Espero que este capi no te decepcione. Y te lo repito, tu frase es genial no se porque dices que a le gente no le gusta a mi me parece  mu original…**

**Rose****: **Hola Rose!!! Es que me encanta ver a Draco así,…tan protector, no se,, vamos que quien fuera Hermi… En fins, a lo que iba, graxias por tu review!!! Ya leí tu fic… y esta interesante así que espero que lo continúes, vale??? 

**Alejandra Felton:** Ei!!! Ke tal??? Me alegra muxisimo que te guste el fic. Lo de que le de celos a Draco… bueno Hermione puede que no tenga el mejor carácter del mundo (al menos con Draco) pero tiene muchas cualidades y alguna sorpresa por ahí que ya descubrirás… Lo del msn… snif snif, :(  no tengo,  pero si tengo mail en yahoo, por si quieres escribirme…)   
**Sorasaku****-yolei*Hermi: Ke tal?? Muxas gracias por tu r/r, me hace mucha ilusión que te guste el fic y que el capitulo pasado no te aburriera aunque no hubiera D/Hm… A ver que te parece este :D**

**Nena_Gothica****:  Yo no creia que tuviera muxa caña, pero me alegro de que tu digas que si y que te gustara. A mi también me encanta ese sarcasmo, es parte de la personalidad de Draco… si lo perdiera ya no seria el mismo… Aunque en este fic todos son algo sarcásticos… incluso el inocente y bueno de Harry. Hasta pronto!!!**

**Paola:** Holas!!! Thanks por tu review!!! Lo de que a Harry le guste o no Hermione…bueno no puedo decirte nada… solo que de Draco sabemos muchas cosas pero que aun falta mucho por descubrir de Hermione…Echaba yo en falta a Ronnie… pq eres la primera que me pregunta por él (¿Qué a los demás no os gusta el pelirrojo?) solo te puedo decir que si que aparecera en el fic próximamente aunque no en este capitulo. Ah!!! Ya lei tu fic y esta mu xulo!!! Hasta la próxima!!!

**Nessa**** Faelivrin:  Ke tal??? Me hace mucha ilusión que me digas que te parece divertido aunque yo no este muy convencida de que lo sea, pero gracias!!!! Lo de tu fic, no te preocupes, a mi la inspiración se me va muy a menudo así que ya volverá la inspiración seguro, solo dale tiempo… Ah! Se me olvidaba… me parece que a Draco vas a tener que compartirlo con sus muxísimas fans o tendremos que clonarlo y repartir copias por ahí…Xau!!!**

**Lora chang: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Pues sip, por eso Draco tiene que jugar un doble papel que le va a traer más dolores de cabeza de los que se puede llegar a imaginar… Espero que tb  te agrade este capitulo.**

**Akori****: Hola!!! Me alegra que te guste la amistad Harry- Draco, ami me encanta pero sin que Draco pierda su sarcasmo pq entonces ya no sería el mismo. Y lo de que como se van a llevar Draco y Herms… creo que van a saltar chispar pq a Hermione se le ha subido eso del poder a la cabeza… **

Ya esta, solo deciros que ya no tengo palabras para daros las gracias por vuestros reviews, y que me alegro de que haya tanta gente que este leyendo mi historia y de que les guste. Era Harry le chico que vivía con Draco tampoco tenia tanto misterio, a que no??? En este capi aparece otro personaje hablando con Draco…aunque no tiene más importancia, solo dará aunque no lo parezca algunas pistas sobre Hermione (todo el mundo se pregunta por Draco pero que hay de la vida de Hermione??? …).

Por tanto este no es un capitulo muy importante para la trama (así que os lo podéis saltar…aunque me haría muxa ilusión que lo leyerais…) pero tenia que introducir algunas cosas para avanzar la historia y para que vengan capis más interesantes…

Un besazo a todos los que  leen la historia aunque no me dejen reviews. Nos vemos!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

########################################################################################

El despertador volvió a sonar cruelmente aquella mañana alrededor de las seis. Ya había pasado cerca de una semana desde que había comenzado eso a lo que se podía llamar ¿explotación? ¿abuso de poder? ¿esclavitud? ¿maltrato físico y psicológico?... tenía tantos posibles nombres… pero su preferido era sin duda alguna… pesadilla. Y en esa semana las cosas, al menos por parte de Hermione no parecían cambiar, al contrario, en vez de aburrirse, parecía que cada día le divertía más hacerle la vida un poco más difícil a Draco, si es que eso era posible. 

Ese día de momento no parecía ser una excepción, volvía a ser lunes y el no creía en los milagros, aunque por suerte el tiempo no era tan despiadado como ella y ya era la hora de comer lo que supondría una hora libre o eso al menos pensaba él. Nunca des nada por seguro. 

- Ya he acabado. Me voy a comer. –dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ya has acabado? No puedo creer que seas tan rápido – le respondió Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

- No conoces mis "posibilidades". Todos los artículos de las ediciones de enero hasta julio archivados -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano en el aire donde el viernes pasado Harold había dejado un gran montón de papeles para que los archivaran. En realidad el trabajo de Hermione no era archivar pero ya era final de mes, lo que significaba que el nuevo número de la revista ya estaba en edición y no tendría que entregar su próximo reportaje hasta dentro de dos semanas. Así que como estaba desocupada y Harold tenía bastante trabajo atrasado le pidió que archivaran los artículos de los últimos años. Que "archivaran", plural, lo cual quería decir que implicaba a más de una persona, que tenían que hacerlo entre los dos, claro esta. Solo que Hermione no parecía entender bien la conjugación de los verbos así que mientras ella lo "supervisaba" todo desde su cómoda silla el había estado toda la tarde del viernes y esa mañana trabajando.

- ¿Y donde has puesto los artículos del año pasado?- dijo Hermione sacándolo bruscamente de sus recuerdos.

¿El qué? No tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando, llevaba demasiadas horas sin descanso para archivar todo lo que llevaba editado la revista en ese medio año.  

- Ah!!! no te lo había dicho. Pero que cabeza tengo –le dijo mordazmente mientras en los ojos de él iba apareciendo una  expresión de furia.  - Harold solo pudo cargar los de este año pero también hay que archivar los del año pasado. El resto estarán en su despacho, en el cajón con la etiqueta del 2002.

- Pero es la hora de comer… se supone que…-no podía ni acabar la frase. Estaba cansado y hambriento. No había desayunado nada esa mañana y para que malgastar fuerzas… sabia que Hermione se saldría con la suya

- Tranquilo, con tus "posibilidades" seguro que lo acabaras y podrás irte a comer antes de que vuelva. Tengo que irme a la reunión.- Y sin más se levanto pasando por al lado de un inmóvil Draco al que el hambre ya no le dejaba fuerzas ni para cumplir su mayor deseo en es momento: estrangularla.

######

La mataría. Tenía que protegerla pero como siguiera así tendrían que protegerla del más peligroso de los magos: él. Decidió empezar cuanto antes, así también se iría de allí cuanto antes. Sabía que no podía utilizar magia "más que para lo estrictamente necesario" según Dumbledore, aunque la definición de estrictamente necesario siempre dependía del punto del vista.  Pero para su desgracia Hermione parecía que tuviera una especie de sensor para pillarle en las múltiples ocasiones que había intentado deshacerse de los papeles con ayuda de su varita en lo que iba de semana. 

Así que una vez había recogido del despacho de Harold todos los artículos del año pasado los dejo sobre su mesa formando cuatro enormes torres, dividiéndolos por trimestres. Se sentó tras ellos y se paso una mano por el cabello alborotándoselo mientras murmuraba cosas nada agradables contra su nueva jefa. 

Tenía hambre, tenia sueño y todo eso por no hablar del calor insoportable que hacia y de que el ventilador que tenían en su despacho no era la mejor solución para un mediodía de finales de agosto, sobretodo si dicho trasto estaba en la mesa de su jefa y difícilmente una ráfaga de viento  podía llegar hasta él. Se levanto decidido una vez más y se llevo el ventilador hacia su sitio hasta que algo le impidió seguir con el traslado, así que dio un tiro secamente provocando que el aparato dejara de funcionar. 

- Estupendo -pensó en voz más alta de la que creía. Lo dejo caer al suelo ya que según él no podía estropearse más. Hay que tener en cuenta que no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso de la electricidad y los enchufes, sino sin duda se habrá dado cuenta de que con el tiron lo había desenchufado y que con volverlo a poner en su enchufe hubiera bastado, claro, eso antes de dejarlo hacerse trizas contra el suelo. 

Volvió a sentarse tras la inmensa pila de papeles y comenzó a archivar. El reloj ya marcaba las dos menos cuarto, hacia casi una hora que todos se habían ido a comer y pronto volverían de la cafetería. Pero el montón sobre su mesa aun seguía siendo  tan alto que le impedía ver siquiera la puerta enfrente de él cuando oyó una voz que provenía de ella

- Perdone… 

- ¿Si?

Draco  asomo su cabeza entre las pilas, observando a una mujer de mediana edad, morena y ojos de intenso color café que le eran extrañamente familiares. Solo que estos no lo miraban con odio sino con amabilidad.  
- Creo que me he equivocado. Buscaba a mi hija. Trabaja aquí, sabe. 

- Vera es que yo soy nuevo aquí y no se a quien busca ¿Quién es su hija?

- Es… Hermione Granger. Tal vez la conozca.

¿Que si la conocía? Porque le daba la sensación de que cualquier cosa que respondiera a esa pregunta no seria la correcta. 

- Bueno veo que no- añadió la mujer encaminándose de nuevo hacia la puerta al no recibir respuesta alguna del chico que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Si, se quien es su hija-. Así que aquella mujer era la madre de Hermione… Con razón le resultaba tan familiar, tenían los mismos ojos. -Es…, es…, bueno yo iba al colegio con ella.-Aunque aquella mujer no le conocería de nada no estaba de humor para que más gente supiera que trabajaba para Granger así que opto por omitir que era su jefa.

- ¿A Hogwarts? Así que usted también es…bueno… ya sabe…

- Si  claro –no le gustaban los muggles pero le encantaba la sensación de superioridad  que sentía cuando algún muggle le admiraba en cierta manera por tener unos poderes que ellos no podían ni soñar.

- ¿No será usted… Ron Weasley?-repuso la mujer con algo de esperanza en la voz

¿El pobretón? ¿Yo? Como me puede pregunta si soy un Weasley…¿acaso soy tan feo? Claro que voy vestido como uno de ellos…-pensó mirándose a si mismo por un momento.

- No, no lo soy –dijo ofendido.

- Siento la confusión –se excusó la mujer al notar molestia en las palabras de Draco. -Es que mi hija me hablaba mucho de ese chico cuando iba al colegio y de otros compañeros suyos… como se llamaban…

- ¿Harry Potter?- dijo sin dudar el rubio. Era evidente,  como no iba a hablar del trío fantástico.

- Si de Potter también pero yo no me refería a él… como era…Tendrás que perdonarme hijo pero la memoria me falla un poco a mi edad. Era un nombre extraño…muy curioso… algo así como Dra… ya esta…¡Drago! –dijo como si lo hubiera descubierto de repente al mismo tiempo que provocaba que a Draco se le abrieran los ojos como platos

- ¿Quiere decir Draco?

- Si eso

- ¿Draco Malfoy?

- Justo… ¿también lo concias?

- Un poco…

Draco estaba sorprendido Hermione hablara de él… se sonrojo incluso,  pero luego se dio cuenta ¿que más le daba si Granger hablaba de él o no? Además, a saber que habría despotricado contra él

-Bueno a  lo que iba… sabe donde la puedo encontrar. Es que había quedado con ella para comer, como nunca viene a casa, casi no la veo desde…pero yo no la culpo de nada… ella…-se notaba un deje de melancolía en su voz. –No se porque le cuento todo esto… –Draco quería que aquella mujer continuara contándole desde cuando no veía a Hermione, debía ser algo importante pues sus  ojos habían cambiado su mirada amable por una de extrema tristeza a la que Draco solo pudo responderle que no se preocupara

- El caso es que como tenia tiempo creí que podría darle una sorpresa y venir a buscarla aquí al trabajo en vez de esperar en casa sola. Porque ella siempre esta aquí trabajando y  no es bueno trabajar tanto ¿sabe?

- Dígamelo a mi- añadió en un tono no audible para nadie excepto para él.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada. Bueno, pues no creo que la vea. La hora de la comida esta a punto de terminar y ella aun esta reunida. Seguramente acabaran bastante tarde.

- ¿Y como es que esta usted aquí? ¿Ya ha comido?

- No, pero tengo mucho trabajo acumulado y si no lo termino mi jefe me matara.

- Bah, tonterías. Todos saben que no es bueno trabajar tanto. 

Draco pensó que tal vez ese "todos" no englobará a su querida y maltratadora hijita

- Además seguro que su jefe no es un ogro.

Mira por donde ya tenía un apodo nuevo para Hermione, este todavía no se le había ocurrido, aunque no estaba mal, nada mal… "ogro".  Lo que a estas alturas no comprendía es de donde habría sacado Hermione sus genes, su mal carácter con lo dulce y amable que era aquella mujer. ¿O es que tenia el honor y privilegio de que ese mal genio solo lo reservaba para él? A lo mejor era adoptada… eso explicaría muchas cosas, pero al volver a mirar los ojos a aquella mujer deshecho esa idea, no había duda alguna de que eran madre e hija.

- Y se le ve muy delgado… Esta dicho, le invito a comer. Hice comida para un regimiento pensando que mi hija vendría. Así no comeré sola y usted me puede explicar historias de cuando iba con mi hija al colegio. ¿Porque me ha dicho que eran amigos, no?

- ¿Amigos dice?  

Por alguna razón que aun no comprendía se moría de curiosidad por saber que había dicho Granger de él y de seguir hablando con aquella mujer. Si le decía que no eran amigos, sino más bien rivales se irían al traste todos sus planes, así que hizo una de las cosas que mejor se le daban en este mundo: mentir 

- Amigos... no exactamente. Éramos casi íntimos – cuando estaban cruzando el vestíbulo miro el reloj. Las dos menos cinco… todos volverían y el también tendría que volver pronto antes de Hermione notará su ausencia. Sabía que no debía dejarla sola pero mientras estuviera en aquella reunión no le pasaría nada… La mujer noto la preocupación en el rostro del joven:

- No se apure por el tiempo, vivo aquí al lado… por cierto… no me ha dicho su nombre.

- Ah mi nombre…¿seguro que no se lo he dicho?

- No

-Mmmm…-Su cabeza daba mil vueltas pensando que decir. Evidentemente no podía decir que era Draco Malfoy… 

- Longbottom, Neville Longbottom

- Que extraño…-dijo la mujer mirándolo de arriba abajo

- ¿El que?

- No se,  mi hija le describió algo diferente. No me lo había imaginado así, pero bueno la gente cambia ¿no?

- Ni que lo jure –murmuró Draco.

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

12-5-2003

*****Zoe*****


	5. Conociendo a Terry

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 5: Conociendo a Terry_

Wenas a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!… primero respondo a los reviews…

**Isis:** Hola!!!! Pero xikilla si el que os responda  a los reviews es lo más normal del mundo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que os toméis el tiempo de leer el fic y decirme que os parece!!! Además de que me anima cantidad para seguir escribiendo. Si ya se que en el capitulo pasado no paso nada muy interesante pero necesito capítulos así para avanzar, a ver que te parece este… Muchos besos!!

**Karmein**** Metallium Ul Copt: Tú si que me has alegrado el día con tu review!!! Muxas gracias pq la verdad es que llevaba un día bastante malo…  A lo que iba, como ya dije no te intrigues mucho por el capitulo pq no es demasiado importante solo lo eran algunos detalles … hasta luego!!!**

**Alejandra Felton** Wenas wapisima!  Gracias por tus ánimos!!! Ya se que no pasaba nada "importante"  pero necesito añadir pequeños detalles en estos capítulos para que la trama tenga sentido y para llegar  a algunos capítulos mejores y con más D/Hm (tu no desesperes… lo que pasa es que cuando me pongo en el teclado empiezo a escribir y me voy por las ramas y escribo demasiado para lo poco que avanza la historia… pero que le voy a hacer :P) Xau!!

**Rose****:  **Ei!!No me tienes que agradecer nada, me encanta leer fics sobretodo si son D/Hm (son los mejores). A mi me encanta que Hermione tenga poder sobre Draco…  así le da otro toque a su relación aunque si que es verdad que Draco ira haciéndose un hueco poco a poco…

**Analía**** Hola!!! Me has dejado pillada con tu frase final "mata Malfoy" pero menos mal que no quiere decir "mata a Malfoy" pq es lo primero que se me había venido a la cabeza…Me agrada que te guste le fanfic, a ver que te parece este capi…**

**Paola:** Holas!! Si lo que querías es una conversación entre D/Hm… aquí no hay mucho , pero te aseguro que en el próximo la habrá si es que se puede llamar conversación… pero habrá muchas más no te preocupes. Lo de Ron… no te gusta??? Siento decirte que si saldrá, aunque aun falta un poco par que aparezca. Y en cuanto a ideas… estoy un poco escasa de ellas últimamente pero si se me ocurre algo intentare ayudarte en lo que sea... Hasta pronto!!

**Lora chang:** Hola!! Ke tal??? Ya se que he pintado un poco mala a Hermione en el fic pero ya se ira ablandando con el tiempo…Espero que te guste este capi, lo he intentado hacer un poco más largo pero es que tenia que cortar ahí pq sino seria muy pesado, no??? 

**Karolyna**** Silver: Wenas!!! Muxas gracias por tus rewiews!! Pues si era Harry quien vivía con Draco… Y si… Draco se ha metido en un gran lío, pero Hermione no se quedara de brazos cruzados tampoco cuando lo descubra…y cada vez van a liar más la cosas ya lo veras…. **

**Puchiko****:  Me alegra mucho que te guste, de verdad, aunque ya te digo yo que tampoco es tan original, pero muxismas gracias de todas formas, me ha animado muxo que te guste tanto, bueno os guste tanto a los dos :)  Espero que te siga gustando después de este capitulo… Lo de que Draco sea amigo de Harry… lo veras más adelante, como dice tu vocecilla… pero será pronto no te preocupes. Adeu!!! **

**Aislinn****: Guau!!! Muchas, muchísimas gracias me has dejado emocionada con tu review de verdad,  aunque no me merezco tanto, ya te digo yo que hay por ahí muchos fics de esta pareja y muy buenos… yo solo soy novata así que aun me falta mucho… pero me alegra que pienses eso. Bueno, que te dejo con el capitulo espero que no te decepcione. Besitos!!!**

Pues nada, ya os dejo con otro capitulo, espero que os guste y quiero mandar un besazo muy grande a todos los que estáis leyendo mi historia :)

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

############################################################################

Esa mañana se había despertado de buenas. Hacia cerca de una semana que ya no tenía aquellas atroces pesadillas que le despertaban a media noche con temblores y sudores fríos envuelta en la más profunda oscuridad. De hecho hoy sabía que había soñado y debía ser algo hermoso aunque no se acordaba del que y por eso andaba todo el camino hasta el trabajo intentando recordar algún detalle, cuando alguien la saludo:

- ¡Eo! Tierra llamando a Hermione- dijo un chico de cabello negro como el ébano, paseando su mano color canela de arriba a bajo frente a los ojos de Hermione quien por fin  reacciono devolviéndole la mirada a aquellos ojos tan negros y a la vez tan calidos.

- Lo siento Terry. No te había visto

- Ya, ya me había dado cuenta –le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa. Terry se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos desde que hacia dos años entro a trabajar allí. Era algo mayor que ella, muy atractivo aunque no salía con nadie que ella supiera y  un fumador empedernido por lo que Hermione le recriminaba muy seguido, pero no había forma de que lo dejara. Cada día a las ochos menos cuarto sin falta se lo encontraba fuera fumando apurando los últimos minutos antes de entrar a las oficinas donde estaba prohibido fumar.

 –No sabia que tuvieras otra mascota –añadió con interés mirando hacia el suelo

- ¿Otra mascota? –contesto sin entender 

- Si, mira. Es muy lindo – dijo Terry mientras se agachaba al lado de Hermione intentando coger al gato negro-azulado que se le escabullía de entre las manos. 

- ¡Ah, ya! No es mío,  pero ya sabes que me encantan los gatos, y le he cogido algo de cariño. Me hace compañía algunas mañanas cuando vengo al trabajo o vuelvo a casa, pero no se deja tocar, a mi solo me ha dejado acariciarle un par de veces.

Terry se rindió en su intento por coger al animal que cada vez parecía más arisco y que finalmente huyo de él entrando al edificio.

- Déjalo Terry, ya saldrá –dijo mirando hacia la puerta por la que había entrado el felino. -Te espero arriba.

######

Hermione entro en el edificio a grandes pasos hasta picar en el ascensor con una gran en la cara. Le vino el rostro de Malfoy a la cabeza, sabia que no estaba bien tratarlo de aquella forma pero no podía negar que desde que había él llegado ir al trabajo ya no era una pesadilla. Porque ya ni siquiera le importaba que la revista para la que escribía fuera de segunda división como ella la llamaba, ya que siempre había soñado con escribir para algún periódico importante como el Times, y no para una revista de adolescentes. Pero quiso empezar desde abajo sin ninguna ayuda y así lo hizo. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión y su nuevo propósito "mandar a Draco" no iba a ser una excepción, aunque no lo pensaba alargar mucho. Ya llevaba así más de una semana y sabía que Malfoy no aguantaría mucho. 

Además el lunes se había pasado con él, ni siquiera le había dejado ir a comer y cuando volvió casi a las seis de la tarde de la reunión le hizo sentirse algo culpable ver que todavía seguía allí donde lo había dejado archivándolo todo sin ningún rencor,  y no solo eso, ayer no le había dado ni una mala contestación, ni un sarcasmo e incluso creyó ver una sonrisa de asentimiento en su cara cuando le mando a por el café.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 33 y se encaminó hacia su despacho, pero por el camino se percató que mucha gente le saludaba con una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de que ella no era muy popular, lo justo, pero ahora le saludaba incluso la gente de otros departamentos que no consocia más que de vista.

-Hola Granger, ¿cómo va eso?- dijo un chico con una sonrisa picara en el rostro mirándola de arriba abajo. Hermione lo miro sin comprender y tras un tímido saludo inclinando la cabeza acelero el paso. Ese chico… creyó reconocer como…, ¿como se llamaba? ¿Louis? ¿de contabilidad?… No recordaba que se conocieran, a lo mejor se habían visto un par de veces en los pasillos, como mucho.

Siguió andando pero por  donde pasaba veía corrillos de gente y al mejor era muy creída pero juraría que la miraban a ella y que al acercarse iban bajando las voces hasta silenciarse totalmente. 

Hasta el momento en su paso por contabilidad, edición y otros departamentos de la revista  le habían saludado unos diez chicos, dos le habían dado su numero y tres más le habían silbado al pasar. Paso por recepción y se miro detenidamente en aquel gran espejo junto al reloj… tampoco iba tan arreglada, solo unos pantalones ceñidos negros y una camiseta roja corta atada al cuello, que dejaba al descubierto su espalda, el pelo recogido… y apenas iba maquillada… 

Finalmente llego a su despacho y lo que vio le acabo de rematar la mañana, definitivamente había días en que era mejor no levantarse de la maldita cama. Entro dando un fuerte portazo, al que Draco que estaba hablando animadamente con kathy, respondió girándose para clavar sus ojos en los de su jefa.

- Malfoy, ¿podrías dedicarte a ligar en tus horas libres? –dijo de mal talante.

Hermione solo había visto a aquella chica unas cuantas veces desde que trabajaba allí, ya que no llevaba ni dos meses trabajando en la empresa, desde que la anterior secretaria de Richard "dimitió voluntariamente" cuando se supo su lío con Richard, pues una barriga de seis meses era algo difícil de seguir ocultando.  En esos dos meses Hermione solo había intercambiado con ella un "dile que ahora voy" o "avísame cuando llegue Richard" … si apenas sabia su nombre y esta semana había podido contar hasta las pecas de su juvenil cara.

- Hola Hermione –dijo la joven con la mejor de sus sonrisas

- Hola … Kary

Draco frunció el ceño y la miro. Hermione sabía perfectamente como se llamaba porque  Hermione Granger nunca olvidaba absolutamente nada o mucho habían cambiado las cosas desde Hogwarts

- Es Kathy – le respondió la chica sin ofenderse..  "¿es que esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara no se le borraba nunca o que?" pensó Hermione para si misma.

- Si bueno, como sea… Tengo que trabajar y tu… ¿Malfoy?

- De hecho todavía quedan diez minutos para las ocho, así que…creo que seguiré hablando con Kathy hasta entonces.

Hermione estaba que rabiaba, pero respiro hondo, se sentó en su silla y cogió algunas hojas y un bolígrafo pues prefería  escribir a mano, aun no se había acostumbrado a los ordenadores. 

Pero no podía escribir absolutamente, esos dos no paraba de hablar, bueno él porque ella solo hacia que sonreír como una tonta enseñando su perfecta y brillante dentadura,… a este paso iba  a dejarlo ciego. Pero por Dios solo faltaba que le arrancara la camisa y lo tirara sobre la mesa allí mismo, como se acerque más no lo va dejar respirar, será posible. Hermione se sorprendió a si misma del punto al que estaban llegando sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su mano se hundía en el papel y se dio cuenta que había perforado los folios de tanto apretar con le bolígrafo. 

Así no iría ninguna parte, además …¿qué más le daba lo que hicieran el imbecil de Malfoy y …esa? Se soltó el cabello para que cayera libre por sus hombros, se sacudió la cabeza como alejando esas ideas y se centró. Decidió coger uno de los artículos que tenia por allí, lo leería y repasaría la ortografía. Pero si antes no había conseguido escribir nada, ahora la cosa no era muy diferente. Sus ojos se centraban en aquel par, y sus oídos hacían el máximo esfuerzo posible por descifrar algo pero solo pudo oír las ultimas palabras de la conversación ya que subieron un poco el tono de voz para despedirse:

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego, Draco

Y tras esto Kathy se marcho dejando la puerta abierta

- Al menos podría cerrar la puerta al salir –dijo Hermione mirando por donde se había marchado Kathy.

Draco al oír esto paso por delante de la mesa de Hermione y se dirigió hacia la puerta, peor en vez de cerrarla se apoyo en el marco de esta, deslizándola hacia delante y atrás mientras el también se balanceaba. Hermione lo miro hasta que Draco hablo de nuevo: 

- Granger, esto… ¿esta interesente el artículo?

- Si, eh …bueno, no esta mal- dijo sin saber que responder porque ni siquiera había prestado atención al titulo cuando lo había dejado enfrente suyo. – La verdad es que aun no lo he acabado…

- Bueno, no me extraña –hizo una breve pausa. A mi también me costaría leerlo  del revés. Un consejo: si le das la vuelta podrás leerlo de verdad o al menos fingir mejor –dijo con una risa burlona. 

Hermione agachó la vista lentamente como temiendo que el rubio tuviera razón, peor la tenia. Las hojas estaban las hojas del revés. Sus mejillas ardieron y se levanto inmediatamente… necesitaba alejarse de allí, mejor dicho, alejarse de él.

- ¿Dónde vas? - le pregunto cuando paso por su lado, pues aun se balanceaba con el canto de la puerta.

- No te incumbe Malfoy- dijo sin mirarle y tras eso salio como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo hasta que chocó contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a Terry que se levantaba y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Hermione acepto su mano y el con un ligero tiron la levanto tan rápidamente que la chica se tambaleo un poco, a lo que Terry apoyo la otra mano en su cintura para darle equilibrio y la acerco más a el, quedando muy cerca.  

- Gracias. Lo siento Terry, no miraba por donde iba –dijo separándose un poco

- No te preocupes yo también iba algo distraído , iba leyendo la…– dijo mientras se agachaba a coger lo que se le había caído en el accidente: pero ambos se habían agachado al mismo tiempo y sus mano chocaron con las de Hermione en el suelo en el intento de coger la revista, y se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos. Pero Terry fue más rápido, desvió la mirada y  la recogió por un extremo y la cerró rápidamente.

- Oye, es la nueva revista ¿no? –pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

- Bueno, ..si –dijo dudando. A Hermione le extraño porque raramente Terry se veía nervioso por nada, era de las personas más tranquilas que conocía.

- Pensé que no saldría hasta mañana…

- Si normalmente salía los jueves, pero ya ves, ha salido antes.

- Que bueno, así podré distraerme un rato ¿me la dejas? –dijo acercando su mano a la de él que sostenía la revista.

- Pero si tú nunca la lees –le dijo simulando una sonrisa. - Dices que es basura y que solo son trucos tontos que no sirven para nada y que…

- Si, ya se lo que digo, pero necesito distraerme un rato y que mejor manera que leyendo esas chorradas ¿no crees?- le dijo mientras seguía con la mano tendida hacia la revista esperando a que él se la dejara

- No, no creo que sea buena idea Herms –replicó mientras la escondía tras su espalda.

- Venga, no seas así Terry, ya sabes que te la devolveré. Además ¿a que viene tanto misterio? - dijo acercándose más a él y rodeándole con los brazos hasta llegar a su espalda intentando alcanzar el objeto, lo cual era bastante difícil pues los brazos de la chica no alcanzaba a rodear todo el pecho de Terry. En ese momento un ruido de un portazo despisto a Terry lo que fue ideal para el propósito de Hermione ya que consiguió escabullirse detrás de él y arrancarle la revista de entre las manos.

- ¿Y ese ruido? Creo que ha sido en tu despacho Hermione… mejor será que me la devuelvas y vayas a ver que ha sido.

- ¿Devolvértela? De eso ni hablar- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- Además habrá sido el viento, bueno y ahora  a ver que viene tanta intriga…

De cualquier forma Hermione no podía estar más equivocada respecto al ruido, venia de su despacho sí, pero no había sido el viento quien había cerrado la puerta de aquella manera tan violenta. 

- Herm… es que veras…-comenzó a decir Terry intentando explicarle algo a Hermione pero la chica buscaba ávidamente entre las paginas de la revista sin hacerle ningún caso. Finalmente llego a una página algo arrugada hacia le final de la revista, seguramente la que Terry estaba mirando cuando se chocaron.

La aliso un poco  y no tardo en ver el motivo de que no quisiera mostrársela.  En pocos segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos, las manos le temblaban de ira, estaba totalmente roja pero de furia y respiraba rápidamente. Terry temió seriamente que explotara de un momento a otro.

- Que se supone que es… ¡¿Como?!.... Así que por eso…¡¡¡Yo!!!… lo.. ¡¡¡¡mato!!!! ¡¡¡¡Lo mato!!!! 

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

15-5-2003

*****Zoe*****


	6. Si quieres jugar fuerte

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 6:  Si quieres jugar fuerte…_

Holas a TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Isis: **Wola!!! Espero que hayas podido dormir bien, no me he tardado mucho con este cap, no??? No me tienes que agradecer nada por escribir esta historia, la contrario yo os tengo que dar mil gracias a vosotros por leer mi historia y ser tan majos de dejarme reviews, de verdad!!! Tranquila que mi gente tb esta en contra de esta pareja pero yo creo que son los mejores pq se complementan totalmente, son como el sol y la luna, el blanco y el negro, el ying y el yang… que no pueden existir el uno sin el otro.

**Karmein**** Metallium Ul Copt: Ponerte a bordar???? Y eso??? No esta mal la idea… has probado con el ganchillo, también tranquiliza muxo!!! Además podrías hacer bufandas muy xulas (aunque ahora con el verano y eso, vale, mejor que no). Me alegro que te guste el fic, a ver que te parece este capitulo. Besos!!!**

**Paola: **Hi!!! Bueno por ahí va la cosa de lo que ha publicado Malfoy… en este cap ya lo veras. Y sigue con el fic "Todo por amor" que tengo ganas de ver a Hermione celosilla de esas chicas nuevas. Hasta pronto!!!****

**Sorasaku****-yolei*Hermi: Holas!!! Me alegro mucho de que pienses eso y me animas muchiiiiiisiiiiimo de verdad. No creas, que puede que actualice rápido pero creo que la historia va un poco lenta, no??? Porque a veces me pongo a escribir, me voy por las ramas y me alejo de lo que es la trama principal,… ves + o- como ahora :P, en fins… y la gran duda, ¿que es lo que ha visto Herm?… no os haré sufrir más aunque ya te digo que tampoco es nada del otro mundo… es que esta xikilla se altera enseguida…**

**Laura: **Wenas!!! Muxas gracias por tu review, me encanta que te guste el fic… Otra fan de esta pareja, si es que son únicos…Y no vas muy desencaminada, algo tendrá que ver Draco con lo que ve Hermione en la revista… y yo pensaba que no era muy buena con la intriga y veo que os dejado un poco pillados con el final del anterior capi…Kisses!!!

**Aislinn**: Que alegria tu review!!!! Espero que no te decepcione este cap aunque será algo corto, ya veras porque… es que tenia que dejarlo ahí…. (soy mala, lo se)

**RdL****: Ke tal???? El ff no es tan bueno, ya te lo digo yo, pero me hace muxa ilusión que pienses eso, infinitas gracias. Jo, si es que al final me emocionáis… Otro fan de este par… y mi gente decía que estaba loca (ja!!!). Que si es lindo Drakito??? Si buscas lindo en el diccionario y sale una foto suya como ejemplo de la palabra…Xau!!!**

**Nessa**** faelivrin: Ei!!Me alegra muxisimo que te rías con el fic xikilla :) Tranquila que no matara a Draco… de momento. Además la venganza es un plato mucho más dulce... ja, ja, ja (esto intentaba ser una risa malvada, pero…) No te preocupes por no dejarme r/r, no tenéis ninguna obligación, aunque me anima mucho recibirlos la verdad y saber si os va gustando o no lo que escribo…**

Que más… ah si! ¿Si el viento tiene tanta fuerza para cerrar así la puerta?… podría haber sido un huracán (¿hay huracanes en Londres?)…. o… otras cosas 

Claro que puedes agregarme al messenger (que ya tengo por fin)… la dirección es zoeblack9@hotmail.com aunque me suelo conectar bastante tarde... Pos nada… besitos

**Isis: **Hi!!! no he visto este nick antes??? Bueno, se que soy mala, lo se… pero tampoco tanto… lo he continuado prontito, no??? Además si el otro no te gusto que lo cortara ahí, este creo que te va a gustar menos, así que…Muchos besitos!!!!

**DarkHermG****: Muxas gracias por tus ánimos!!! Que si se irán revelando los misterios??? Al paso que voy, con lo lento que evoluciona la historia voy a crear muchos más líos que no desenredarlos ya verás…sip, a mi también me gusta que Hermione se empiece a dar cuenta del peazo de xico que le he puesto como asistente…es que habría que estar ciega para no darse cuenta…  **

**Lora chang**: Tienes razón…a este paso podría cambiarle el titulo al fic por "celos", verdad??? Todos están celosos de todos… Me agrada que te guste el fic, de veras!!! Me lees la mente???? En fins, te dejo con el cap, besiños!!!

**Duendezilla****: ** Muxas gracias por tus ánimos xiketa!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo…

**Alejandra Felton:** buena pregunta si voy a  utilizara Terry para darle celos a Draco…. Bueno solo te puedo decir que Terry tendrá un papel importante en esta historia…aunque no me habeis dicho si os gusta o no el personaje (aunque veo que no os ha caído tan mal como Kathy) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, a ver que te parece este!! Ah si!! Ya tengo msn messenger, agrégame si quieres... la dirección es zoeblack9@hotmail.com. Hasta pronto!!

**Karolyna**** Silver: Wenas wapa!! Terry es muy lindo en mi imaginación donde también viven Draco, Harry, en fins lastima que solo estén ahí. Y si será un obstáculo??? Tengo que dejaros con algo d intriga, no??? Aunque si te digo que tendrá un papel destacado en esta historia, ya verás…**

Yo si llego a donde Hermione y todo el mundo me mira, e incluso me silban no levanto la vista del suelo hasta que llego a mi despacho, lo juro, y el color tomate de las mejillas no se me va ni en una semana…así que imagínate a la pobre Hermione lo que esta pasando. No te gusta Kathy, eh??? Pero es que es necesaria aunque todos sabemos que Drakito solo tiene ojos para Hermione ( y para mi... no me mires así…de sueños también se vive, no????)

No se si Hermione estará de humor para tener un acercamiento con el rubio, pero tranquila que pronto lo habrá porque no puedes jugar con fuego sin quemarte… y entre ellos van a saltar chispas.

Muxas gracias por tu review!!! Me has alegrao muxo pero ahora tal vez me ha pasado un poco con la contestación, en fin como yo no la tengo que leer : P . Besos!!!

**Anna****: Hola!!!! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi ff y que seas otra fan de esta pareja, si es que están predestinados (aunque me da a mi que Rowling no piensa lo mismo que nosotras : ( … Adeu!!!**

**Anita**** Hola… ushhh que impacientes… espero que nos e te haya hecho muy larga la espera y que te guste la continuación. Besos!!!**

**Anala****: Wenas!!!**** Lo de que Malfoy este celoso de Terry… no te lo puedo decir…. Solo que no se lo voy  a poner muy fácil a Draco en el fic, algún obstáculo tendrá… Mmmm…tranquila guarda las arma que ya lo continuo pero no se que me dirás cuando veas que he hecho al final del capitulo… **

**Estibaliz****: Muxisimas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia!!! Pero no me lo agradezcas, si yo soy feliz de ver que os gusta la historia y os lo pasáis bien leyéndola!!! Que si Hermione tiene celos??? Celos es poco para como esta Hermione pero aun falta muxo por descubrir…**

**Puchiko**: Holas!!! Com va??? Se que soy mala, aunque tampoco tanto pq lo he continuado pronto, no? Me anima muxo tu review, pq me río cantidad contigo y tu vocecilla…A ver de tus suposiciones en este capitulo sabrás lo que ve Herm en la revista, y el portazo… tu crees que Draco tendría miedo de la reacción de Herms o que cerraría la puerta en vez de reírse de su cara en sus narices???? Así que no es por llevar la contraria a tu voz pero me parece que la ultima opción es de las más posibles… Una abraçada!!!

Ya esta…wow, muxiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, jamás me hubiera esperado que os gustara la historia y me hacéis muy feliz leyéndola, de verdad, mil gracias a todos. Espero que os siga gustando… muchos besitos a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

############################################################################

- Herm… es que veras…-comenzó a decir Terry intentando explicarle algo a Hermione pero la chica buscaba ávidamente entre las páginas de la revista sin hacerle ningún caso. Finalmente llego a una página algo arrugada hacia le final de la revista, seguramente la que Terry estaba mirando cuando se chocaron.

La aliso un poco y no tardo en ver el motivo de que no quisiera mostrársela. En pocos segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos, las manos le temblaban de ira, estaba totalmente roja pero de furia y respiraba rápidamente. Terry temió seriamente que explotara de un momento a otro.

- Que se supone que es… ¡¿Como?!.... Así que por eso…¡¡¡Yo!!!… lo.. ¡¡¡¡mato!!!! ¡¡¡¡Lo mato!!!! 

- Tranquilízate Hermione –susurró Terry intentando alcanzar los hombros de la chica con sus manos para darle algo de calma – Total, ¿cuanta gente va a leer esa sección y va a verte? –explicó quitándole hierro al asunto.

- ¿Que cuanta gente lo sabrá?, ¿cuanta dices? Déjame pensar… diez chicos que me han saludado al llegar, dos me han dado sus números de teléfono y tres más no han dejado de silbarme desde que entre en este maldito edificio- dijo lo más serena que pudo - ... tu que crees… además creo que el hecho de que ponga mi nombre y mi dirección les dará una pista, por no hablar de la foto –dijo echándole otro vistazo a la revista y mirando detenidamente una foto de hace unos cuatro años, recordaba esa foto. Era el verano de su sexto año en Hogwarts en que había ido de vacaciones a la playa con sus padres, ese verano si hubiera sabido lo que sabía ahora… Ahora comprendía todas las miradas al llegar allí, a sus dieciséis años ya tenía las curvas que lucia ahora por lo que dejaba ver el bikini azul eléctrico que llevaba puesto, aunque su pelo estaba aun más enredado y despeinado de lo normal por la arena y la sal de la playa.

- Pero no entiendo quien ha podido ponerte en la sección de contactos –la voz grave de Terry la trajo de nuevo desde sus recuerdos a la realidad.

Ella no tenia duda de quien la había puesto en esa sección. Leyó una vez más las palabras del anuncio una por una en voz alta como asimilando lo que decían. Tras esto, levanto la vista mirando a Terry quien comprendió que quería decirle que ya se había calmado y podía dejarla ir. Este deslizo sus manos desde los hombros de la chica hasta llegar a sus manos estrechándolas con dulzura.

- No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- la conocía bien y esa mirada aunque quería aparentar calma trasmitía la más intensa furia o peor aun la venganza.

Hermione asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces se giro y camino a pasos rápidos hacia el despacho.

Al llegar abrió la puerta con violencia y la empujo de tal manera que el ruido hizo sobresaltarse al chico rubio platinado que miraba por el gran ventanal en esos momentos. Se giró para ver a que venia tanto escándalo pero apenas le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando Hermione ya había llegado a su altura. 

- ¿De donde diablos ha salido esto? –dijo sacudiendo la revista delante de su cara

- Buenos días a ti también Granger.

- Vete al infierno Malfoy…

- Cuida ese vocabulario

- ¿De - donde –ha - salido? –le dijo remarcando las palabras una por una

-  No he oído la palabra mágica…-replicó con malicia

- ¿Un Avada Kedabra te parece lo bastante mágica?-dijo ella cogiéndole por el cuello, sin poder contener ya la rabia y arrinconándolo en la pared, acercando bastante sus cuerpos.

- Vaya, Granger no conocía tu faceta agresiva pero estoy abierto a todo-dijo mirándola fijamente, haciéndole notar que estaban totalmente pegados el uno al otro y que podía sentir el tacto de su piel, pero a ella no pareció importarle porque no se despegó de él ni un centímetro. 

- ¡¡¡¡Malfoy!!!!- el grito retumbo en todo el edifico.

- Y si te digo que no he sido yo…

- Por favor…, ¿acaso crees que soy imbecil? –tras mirar la sonrisa burlona en la cara del joven se arrepintió de la pregunta y añadió. –Ni contestes. Déjate de tonterías y dime como…

- Bueno me entere de que la revista publicaba cosas así, ¿se llaman contactos, no? Donde la gente que no tiene pareja y que no puede conseguirla se anuncia y se vende lo mejor que puede. Me lo contó Kathy y aunque la revista ya estaba casi editada conseguí que incluyeran tu anuncio gracias a que tiene una  amiga que es la prima de la  novia del chico que conoce a…

- Ya se que es la sección de contactos, pedazo de idiota ¿qué como has conseguido la foto?

- ¡Ah! Eso…Digamos que tenemos a una persona en común

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común

- Más de lo que crees- farfullo él 

- ¿Quien? –le dijo aun apretándole más el cuello de la camisa

- La verdad no se de donde has sacado ese mal genio, porque tu madre es una autentica dulzura….

- ¿Mi madre?

- Si, por cierto a ver se vas a verla más a menudo porque…-no continuo la frase con algo hiriente como solía ser su costumbre, solo la miro con un gesto severo y  un tono raro en él al que ella no presto atención

- ¿Como… que mi madre? –replicó aun sin dar crédito a lo que oía

- ¡Ah! No te lo había dicho… ups…. pero que poca memoria tengo…

- No me extraña tanto gel fijador te debe haber ablandado el cerebro. 

- Menos ironías Granger. Tu madre vino por aquí el otro día, al parecer habías quedado para comer pero tú ya no estabas, te habías ido a aquella reunión ¿recuerdas?

Hermione se acordó del lunes pasado cuando le ordenó a Malfoy que se quedara archivando en vez de irse a comer mientras ella iba a la reunión.  

- ¿Y? –dijo aparentando más frialdad

- El resto ya te lo puedes imaginar

- No tengo mucha imaginación,  ilústrame Malfoy

- No hay mucho que contar. La mujer estaba sola con kilos de comida de sobras, y te hice un favor si comes tanto te vas a poner como una vaca y era lo único que te faltaba ¿sabes? Porque dado que ese mal genio que tienes por belleza interior no atrae a muchos, debes cuidar el exterior…

- Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia Malfoy…

- El caso es que me invito a comer, luego estuvimos hablando… -dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras recordaba algunas escenas.-Y me enseño unas cuantas fotos. Ya sabes lo que se emocionan los padres hablando de sus pequeños, no creo que le importara una más o una menos así que la tome prestada y el resto ya es historia…

- Yo, …yo …

- Respira Granger, estas pillando un color rojo muy feo. No queremos que te de un infarto ¿verdad? Ni todos los que te llamaran cuando lean la revista para quedar contigo tampoco querrán eso.

- Yo…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer despedirme?

- Tu …

- Si juntas todos esos monosílabos  tal vez consigas una frase que entienda

- Estas…

Hermione estaba apunto de explotar de rabia pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, salvado a Draco de una muerte segura y a Hermione de Azkaban por asesinato.

- Hermione no te olvides de venir el viernes, yo me voy de viaje esta tarde pero volveré a tiempo para mi fiesta de cumplea… Pero vosotros… ¿es que siempre estáis igual? ¿Que se supone que esta pasando aquí? –dijo Harold cerrando la puerta tras de si y mirando a Granger - ¿Hermione?. Al no recibir respuesta alguna centro su mirada en el otro joven: - ¿Malfoy?

- Es solo que me he equivocado y la srta. Granger…

Hermione aun no pensaba con claridad solo oía la voz de fondo de Malfoy "¿Srta.?" Y la cara de niño bueno de no haber roto jamás un plato, con esa cara pálida llena de falsa inocencia enmarcada por sus finos cabellos rubios igual que un angelito…y esa voz tan suave y empalagosa cuando quería, como ahora, cuando oyó el final de la explicación que le estaba dando a Harold

- …me estaba explicando como tenia que hacerlo la próxima vez.

- Hermione debes ser más tolerante, es nuevo el chiquillo y tiene que aprender- respondió Harold 

- Si, pero…

- Pero nada. Mira en estos dos días que no estoy me gustaría que siguiera aquí, así esta bajo prueba y bajo mi responsabilidad ¿vale?, Y si pude ser que siga vivo para entonces –le dijo mirándola seriamente y Hermione se dio cuenta que aun seguían pegados cuerpo contra cuerpo y que sentía la respiración de Malfoy en su cara. Se separó lo más rápido que pudo y bajo la vista con los colores invadiéndole las mejillas.

- Dale una oportunidad, todo saldrá bien. Confió en ti –le dijo acercándose hacia ella con esa sonrisa tan sincera que la chica no pudo más que asentir 

- Esta bien Harold, que tengas buen viaje

- Gracias cielo –le dijo Harold mientras  le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, luego añadió con una sonrisa hacia Draco

- Adiós chico

Draco se quedo observándola sin que se diera cuenta mientras ella miraba pensativa como Harold cruzaba el vestíbulo y recogía  una maleta para irse a una reunión de negocios que tenia mañana a primera hora en Irlanda, aunque en realidad no se dio cuenta de cómo se iba Harold, solo tenia la mirada perdida en le vacio, aun no podía creer que Malfoy se hubiera vuelto a salir con la suya, pero su voz se lo confirmó:

- Si, eso ... dame una oportunidad, anda…-dijo poniéndose frente a la chica y haciéndole un puchero al repetir las palabras del sr. Collins

- Aparta Malfoy, tengo que salir a tomar el aire –replico desviándose hacia la izquierda intentando salir. Pero Draco se movió en la misma dirección cortándole el paso.

- A tomar el aire… ¿sola?- le pregunto alzando una ceja con cierto resentimiento en la voz. 

- Pues claro Malfoy ¿Qué quieres decir? Anda, déjame pasar de una vez-. Esta vez se movió hacia la derecha pero Draco volvió a moverse hacia el mismo lado cerrándole el paso. Hermione ya se estaba cansando de ese juego.

- Antes dime que ha querido decir Harold.

- ¿El que? –pregunto. Aunque sabia perfectamente a que se refería el chico, pero le repateaba la idea de repetírselo.

- Ya sabes… eso de que estoy bajo prueba y bajo su responsabilidad

- Que no te puedo despedir hasta que vuelva –dijo sin darle la mayor importancia.- Aparta –dijo de nuevo intentado salir.

- ¿Es una orden? Si he entendido bien ya no puedes ordenarme porque no puedes despedirme ¿no? ¿que vas a hacer?

- Tienes razón. No puedo despedirte –dijo levantando la vista para verle a los ojos, fulminándole con la mirada y añadió:

- Pero aun puedo hacer esto- y le dio una patada tan fuerte en la espinilla que hizo que se apartara inmediatamente

- Auch!

Hermione paso por su lado pero antes de salir se acerco a él que se había dejado caer en el suelo, se agacho y le susurro al oído.

- Y yo de ti, si quieres tener hijos en un futuro, la próxima vez me apartaría rápidamente, porque no dudes que a la próxima tendré mejor puntería –y sin más, salio del despacho dejando a un Draco dolorido sobándose su pierna derecha.

################

Si creía que esto lo iba a dejar así se equivocaba y no sabía cuanto… aun no conocía  a la verdadera Hermione. Ya encontraría algo que hacer. Tal vez Harold tenia razón despedirle no era lo mejor, pero tampoco podía mandarle porque no le daba miedo ser despedido…Pero un fuerte golpe  la obligó a dejar lo que estaba meditando para otro momento. 

¿Hoy era el maldito día de estar en el pasillo o que?. Había vuelto a chocar con alguien y otra vez estaba en el suelo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar y mirar con quien se había chocado esta vez una voz femenina le habló:

- Tienes que tener más cuidado Hermione, podrías hacerte daño si vas por ahí tan distraída. Pero por otra parte… que casualidad, te estaba buscando a ti

- A mi ¿estas segura? –dijo pensando que seguramente le hubiera gustado más chocar con otro, tal vez cierto chico rubio narcisista, egocéntrico e insoportable. -Mira no tengo tiempo Kathy- añadió levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco los pantalones

- Solo será un momento, de verdad -al ver que Hermione no respondía y todavía seguía sacudiéndose, añadió -es sobre Draco

- Peor me lo pones

- Venga, va –replico Kathy suplicante -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Otra? –le respondió la castaña con sorna

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, nada. .. pregunta – le respondió Hermione quien pensó que si bien era cierto que era muy bonita, no era muy inteligente que digamos, ni mucho menos tan astuta como Draco, no entendía que podía haber visto en ella.

- Bueno…, yo... veras, la verdad es que… quería saber si… bueno, no se como decirlo, si…

- No tengo todo el día sabes. Dilo de una vez y ya esta – le gritó Hermione de forma algo desagradable al a la vez que un chico que pasaba por el pasillo en ese momento se la quedaba mirando. 

- Y… ¿tu que se supone que estas mirando?- dijo Hermione cuando se dio soltando todo el mal humor que llevaba acumulado. No le importaba si el chico la miraba por el grito que había dado hacia unos segundos o por el maldito anuncio pero se desquito con él. 

Al ver la escena Kathy no dudo  en tomarla de la muñeca y se llevársela casi a rastras a un lugar más apartado, disculpándose al pasar por al lado del joven. Así llegaron casi al final del pasillo, cerca de donde estaba el despacho de Terry, donde no pasaba tanta gente y Kathy creyó que no escucharían la conversación tantos curiosos. Ni donde Hermione gritaría como una loca a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla

Cuando por fin se detuvieron Hermione con un golpe seco se soltó de Kathy y miro fijamente sus ojos azules y profundos.

- Y tu ¿que se supone que querías preguntarme?

- Te peguntaba si.. si tu y Draco sois algo –le dijo con algo de miedo por la reacción que pudiera tener su compañera

- ¿Qué? ¿Que si somos…? –dijo mitad sorprendida mitad desconcertada ¿Malfoy y yo?

La chica solo veía a Hermione con paciencia esperando una respuesta

- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? –dijo viendo en la cara de Kathy que no entendía el porque estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. 

- Claro que es en serio –le respondió la más joven

- No, no somos nada, ¿por qué? ¿como pensaste eso?

- No se, estáis todo el día juntos –dijo intentando argumentar sus sospechas

- Trabajamos juntos –repuso Hermione

- Y… te hace caso en todo lo que le dices

- Soy su jefa –le dijo haciendo resaltar lo obvio

- Pues es que no se como explicarlo, hay algo entre vosotros, hay… magia. Si eso…magia

- ¿Magia? –le pregunto Hermione tomando un nuevo interés por la conversación al oír esa palabra. Hacia tanto que no la escuchaba….

- Si magia, química, "feeling", …como lo quieras llamar…ya sabes a lo que me refiero

- ¿Seguro que estas hablando de mi y Malfoy?, creo que no te has fijado bien. Pero a todo esto ¿por qué tanto interés?

- Veras, he estado hablando mucho con Draco esta semana y no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero me gusta mucho-dijo sonrojándose un poco y añadió- muchísimo.- 

¿Qué si se había dado cuenta? Habría que estar ciego y sordo, para no darse cuenta de sus continuas insinuaciones a Malfoy, pensó mientras Kathy seguía hablando -Y creo que tengo posibilidades pero como no me ha pedido aun una cita, he pensado en pedírsela yo, aprovechando que el viernes es el cumpleaños de Harold, creo que podría ser mi pareja.

Hermione solo la miraba sin saber que decir, no porque no quisiera decirle nada sino porque se sorprendió a si misma cuando se le revolvía el estomago de pensar en ellos dos juntos en la fiesta.

- ¿Que pasa Hermione? –le pregunto su compañera viendo su cara

- Nada, nada –dijo reaccionando por fin

- No, pasa algo. Dímelo Hermi, somos amigas ¿no?

"¿Hermi?¿amigas?" todo aquello le sonaba demasiado surrealista.

- Crees que me rechazar, ¿verdad? ¿no soy su tipo?...-Kathy buscaba alguna reacción en la expresión de Granger que le diera la razón -Ya se tiene novia ¿verdad? …No podía ser perfecto. 

- Bueno…- dijo Hermione sin saber que decir. Ella no había dicho nada, pero le alegraba en sobremanera que Kathy pensara que tenia novia, así  se alejaría de él

- ¿La conoces? Bueno y que importa, ella no esta aquí, así que ya sabes lo que dicen "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente"

Hermione no podía creerlo, pensaba acostarse con él de todas formas. Esta conversación le estaba crispando los nervios y para acabar de rematar el día sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente volvió a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. 

- Es que no lo entiendes… ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDES SALIR CON EL!!!!

- Pero… ¿por qué no puedo?

- Porque,… porque…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él…. es gay 

- ¿Qué?

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

19-5-2003

*****Zoe*****


	7. Una fiesta !ª parte

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 7: Una fiesta (1ª  parte)_

Ke tal???? Espero ke estéis todos bien, paso a responder los reviews:

**Karmein**** Metallium Ul Copt: Holas!!! Un Malfoy en punto de cruz??? Yo también quiero uno!!! XD Bueno, a lo que iba, muxas gracias por el review!! Y ya veras como le sale la venganza a Hermione, tal vez se lleve una sorpresa … Besos!!!**

**Nessa**** Faelivrin: Me alegra cantidad que te rías con el fic, aunque este capitulo no me salio muy bien, no estaba muy inspirada… Supongo que Hermione cuando lo dijo no pensó que iba a tener el doble de competencia pero es que quien no miraría a Draco con lo bueno que esta…**

Por cierto soy de España, para más señas soy de Barcelona, lo conoces??? Y me suelo conectar por las noches, hacia las once o más tarde, aunque si no tengo clases me conecto alguna tarde… a ver si te veo por ahí. Muchos besitos!!

**Soeasaku****-yolei*Hermi: Thanks por le review!!! Creeme, si a mi alguien me hace lo que Draco le ha hecho a Herms de ponerla en los contactos, y encima en bikini…lo tiro por la ventana, bueno a lo mejor me ha pasado un poco… pero tu imaginate que vergüenza. Un beso muy gordo!!!**

**Aislinn****: Ke tal??? Indicio de celos??? Creo que a Hermione se la empiezan a comer los celos, pero no lo reconocería ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Espero que también te agrade este capitulo. Un abrazo!!! **

**Isis:** Espero que no te haya hecho esperar muxo para este capi. Y tienes razón, Herm si que sabe como devolverlas aunque esto le traerá algún que otro problemilla… muxos besos xiketa!!!

**Sayuki****: Lo desmentirá, ya veras como aunque creo que eso no será hasta el próximo capitulo o el siguiente depende de cómo lo haga de largo. Tampoco te gusta Kathy???  Seria un puntazo que fuera con Harry  a la cena y así todos pensarían que el rumor es cierto pero mi pobre Harry no puede aparecer por ahí pq Hermione vive en la ignorancia, no sabe que Draco es auror ni mucho menos que es amigo de Potter. Muxas gracia por animarme tanto!! **

**Puchiko****: Me encanta que disfrutes con el fic!!! Espero que no me haya tardado con este capitulo aunque estaba un poco encallada en alguna escenita, pero ya me dirás que te parece lo que ha salido (bueno tu y tu vocecilla… ) Molts petonets per tu també!!! Fins aviat!!!**

**Lora chang:** Estoy empezando a pensar que me lees la mente de verdad… eres la única que me ha dicho el detalle de que Terry estuviera por allí cerca, cuando hablaban. Es uno de esos detalles que he dejado en la historia para después, pero de este te enteraras pronto… Hermione no es tan mala¿no?, solo se venga que es lo justo, no crees???

**Anna****: Me alegra que te guste!!! Aunque Malfoy se tenia merecido una venganza, ya veras su cara cuando se entere del rumor, lo que le tengo preparado… **

**Isis:** No te preocupes usa el nick que quieras (Isolda tb es muy bonito), aunque tu  tocaya tb me anima muxo con el fic, de hecho todo me dais cantidad de apoyo. Muxiiiiiiisimas gracias!!! Te dejo con la historia… Besazos wapisima!!!

**Rose****: Ei!! ¿Por qué dices eso?Pero si tu actualizas super pronto xikilla y tu historia cada vez se esta poniendo mejor… Espero que te siga gustando el fic… besiños!!!**

**Alejandra Felton: **Hola wapa!!!! No me tienes que agradecer el correo, a ver si solucionas los problemilla y puedes conectarte al messenger. En serio, que me animas cantidad con la historia porque para este capitulo no sabia muy bien como expresar alguna escena, a ver si te gusta. Me alegra muxo que te guste Terry, pero lo de Kathy veo que no tiene remedio. Y lo  de que Draco tenga ataques de celos, los tendrá tu tranquila, aunque me parece que aun no… un abrazo muy grande!!!

**Karolyna**** Silver Ke tal!!la reacción de Draco cuando se entere ( porque se enterara) la veras pronto, aunque se lo merece: ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Y Hermione si sabe como vengarse… Aunque Kathy tal y como es no se yo si le importara mucho que Draco tenga novia,  sea  gay o un incluso sea un extraterrestre mientras siga igual de bueno… Besitos!!!**

**Zanell****: Holas!!!! Muxas gracias por tu apoyo!!! Tienes toda la razón de momento no hay mucho romance  pero ya lo habrá, aunque vaya un poquitín lento… A ver que te parece este capitulo. Kisses!!!**

**Laura: **Wola!!!Me encanta que te guste el fic! Si que tiene química, si y cada vez más, ya se darán cuenta, ya… Kathy va  a pregunatrle a Herms, porque aunque se que os cae bastante mal, es lago considerada y quiere sacarle información sobre Draco a Hermione, que es la única que lo conoce. Hasta pronto!!!

En fins, como siempre os doy mil gracias por vuestro apoyo porque es  muy importante para mi. Y también les doy las gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, aunque no me dejen review. Este capitulo no se si es más largo o más corto que el anterior pero es que tenía que dejarlo ahí ( ya se que soy mala…)

Un besazo enorme para todos y hasta el próximo capitulo!!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

############################################################################

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dando paso a la oscuridad que inundaba la ciudad de Londres. Solo ella era capaz de coger otra vez esa "maquina infernal" después de lo que había pasado esa mañana, pero pensando con lógica, y no había persona más lógica en el mundo que Hermione Granger, ¿que posibilidades había de que volviera a estropearse en el mismo día?

_Flashback_

Ya era viernes, el fin de semana estaba cerca aunque sus planes para aquel fin de semana eran simplemente disfrutar de un buen libro en su casa si por fin dejaba de sonar el maldito teléfono. Era realmente insoportable, tanto que la noche anterior había desenchufado la línea y como la cosa siguiera así la cortaría definitivamente ¿Cuánta gente leía esa revista y más concretamente la sección de contactos? Solo habían pasado 48 horas desde el anuncio y le habían pedido más citas que en toda su vida, por no contar los chicos del trabajo que la habían invitado a la fiesta en honor a Harold que se celebraba esa  misma noche… ¿es que acaso no sabían sus compañeros que no necesitaba una pareja?

En cambio había alguien que parecía no haber recibido ninguna invitación. Pensaba que a estas horas Kathy ya habría podido esparcir el rumor por toda Inglaterra, y al oír esa voz inconfundible, que arrastraba las palabras, llamándola no tuvo duda alguna de que seguramente el rumor ya habría llegado a sus oídos, así que intento darle esquinazo. Entro como alma que lleva el diablo al fondo del ascensor pero una vez dentro cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrase vio como una mano pálida se interponía en su camino e impedía que se cerrara.

- Gracias por esperar –le dijo con sarcasmo mientras entraba  y recuperaba el aliento. La había visto desde la entrada y la había estado llamando, no porque quisiera pasar con ella más tiempo del necesario sino porque no se quería perder la oportunidad de volver a restregarle lo del anuncio por la cara. Tenía que aprovechar sus últimos momentos de "felicidad" ya que esa noche volvía Harold y con su vuelta Hermione recuperaría sus "poderes" y el su esclavitud.

- No te había oído- le dijo la chica lo más inocentemente que pudo mientras escondía la mano derecha tras la espalda, disimulando que momentos antes había estado presionando desesperadamente el botón que marcaba 33 para que el ascensor arrancara antes de que el llegara. Sabía que se merecía la venganza, pero sentía algo de… remordimiento, maldita conciencia.

- Que… ¿recibiste muchas llamadas? – le pregunto con sorna.

Hermione solo le sonrió a Malfoy. En ese momento el poco remordimiento que sentía se esfumo por completo. Por lo visto, él aun no sabía nada pero ya se enteraría y entonces reiría ella. 

Tras esto el silencio  volvió a apoderarse de ellos, y Malfoy aun con su mirada clavada en  Hermione, se recostó en una de las paredes del ascensor donde estaba el panel de botones, cuando de repente sintieron una fuerte sacudida y el ascensor paro en seco. 

- ¿Qué? ¿Que ha …pasado? –dijo la chica con un cierto temblor en la voz

- No tengo ni idea, estas cosas muggles, parece que se haya estropeado – respondió como si nada.

- ¡¡¡Que se ha estropeado!!!, eso… eso… no es posible – tartamudeaba cada vez más nerviosa. Hermione lo aparto al dirigirse hacia el panel de botones: -Seguro que has tocado algo. ¡¡¡Esto no se puede para porque si!! –exclamo al tiempo que apretaba varios  botones ante la mirada atónita del rubio desde un rincón del ascensor. Pero lejos de arrancar de nuevo las luces comenzaron a parpadear, fundiéndose una de ellas y quedando en semioscuridad, mientras la otra seguía parpadeando y amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!! – grito Hermione mientras golpeaba con los puños los botones cada vez con más fuerza.

- Tranquila Granger ya funcionara –le dijo sin preocuparse.

- ¡Que! ¡¡¡que ya funcionara!!! – le dijo encarándolo y elevando aun más la voz si eso era posible: - Estamos encerrados, atrapados, enjaulados… Malfoy  y nadie nos encontrará y… se consumirá el oxigeno y … 

Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de un momento a otro.

- No me digas que eres…

- ¿Claustrofóbica? –le interrumpió: -Un poco.. 

- ¿Y como se te ocurre subirte a estas cosas si tienes miedo?

- ¿Que clase de idiota crees que subiría 33 pisos andando?- replico con ira 

Pero Draco, lejos de replicar cuando recordó su primer día en que había subido aquellos interminables escalones, se quedo mirándola respirar entrecortadamente hasta que  la ultima luz que quedaba  dejo de parpadear para apagarse totalmente. No podía verla pero la oía sollozar y el corazón se le encogió aunque no sabía exactamente si fue por oírla llorar o por sentir su calor cuando por impulso la chica que se movía a tientas se abrazo a el. Sin saber porque la cogió lo más fuerte regalándole toda la seguridad que le faltaba y sin saber que decir para romper su llanto y tranquilizarla, se limito a pasarle una mano por el cabello, dejándola resbalar entre sus rizos…cuando al fin la luz volvió. Seguramente habría sido un apagón, aunque el  ascensor aun no se movía. 

Al tiempo que volvió la luz, también Hermione volvió a ser la misma, sobretodo cuando se percato de que aun  rodeaba con sus brazos a Malfoy y que permanecia con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos. Reacciono e intento alejarse lo más posible de él pero no podía, el la sujetaba con firmaza por la cintura con una de sus manos. Sintió como su cara adquiría cada vez un color rojo más intenso, no solo por estar tan cerca de él sino por haberse mostrado tan cobarde por una tontería. Seguro que Malfoy podría burlarse de esto durante semanas. Pero el color de sus mejillas aun aumento más cuando noto algo y no pudo evitar sonreír al decir las palabras que rompieron el momento:

- Vaya Malfoy, veo que te alegras de tenerme cerca – le dijo refiriéndose a lo que había notado cerca de la entrepierna del chico

- ¿Qué? –la miro detenidamente, aun no reaccionaba con claridad después de lo que había pasado, cuando se dio cuenta a que se refería se separo de ella inmediatamente:  
- No seas estupida Granger, es la varita – le aclaró

- ¿La varita? ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

- Primero porque no has preguntado –le dijo algo molesto por el tono de ella-  y además ¿para que querías saberlo?

- ¿Para que? – le dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él y le daba un par de golpecitos suaves en la frente  -¿Hay alguien dentro? –dijo al tiempo que introducía sin dudar la otra mano en el lado derecho se sus pantalones donde antes había notado algo.  

Draco por primera vez no reacciono ante el atrevimiento de una chica y cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo lo bastante sarcástico Hermione ya había retirado la mano de sus pantalones y sostenía la varita entre sus manos. Cuando recito: 

- _"Reparo"_

Sin más y tras un leve ruido el elevador arrancó. Hermione tendió la varita hacia Draco con una mirada muy diferente de la que tenía segundos antes, cuando parecía tan frágil, cuando a Malfoy le había recordado a una muñeca de porcelana. Su mirada castaña de nuevo volvía a estar encendida, dedicándole un odio especial hacia él, aunque había algo distinto… esta vez a Draco no le fue indiferente aquella mirada.

- No creí que fueras tan mezquino. Podrías haber solucionado esto, en vez de hacerme pasar ese mal rato –le dijo lentamente, cada palabra con más rabia que la anterior. Malfoy vio como se alejo al abrirse la puerta y se dirigió con decisión hacia los despachos, entrando en uno, que sino recordaba mal era de ese tal Terry. Se quedo pensativo, no en vano tenía toda la razón…podría haber evitado que lo pasara tan mal, pero en ese momento, cuando le abrazaba ni siquiera se había acordado de que tenia la varita, de hecho en ese momento… 

 - ¿Va a salir o no?

La voz de alguien que estaba esperando para coger el ascensor arrinconó sus pensamientos, asintió a aquel hombre y salió aun reconstruyendo todo lo que había pasado por su mente allí dentro. 

_Fin del flashbach_

Hermione dejo los recuerdos a un lado y  sin pensarlo más salio con decisión a la calle iluminada por abundantes farolas. Realmente Londres era una ciudad hermosa por al noche, algo triste durante el día, pero hermosa en la noche, aunque ella no saliera casi de noche. Ese viernes sin embargo era una excepción. No le gustaban las fiestas, ni mucho menos los sitios abarrotados de gente, al contrario que  sus compañeros de trabajo a los que les encantaba reunirse cada viernes en el pub de enfrente de su trabajo para "estrechar lazos" según decían ellos, para emborracharse y enrollarse con alguien que no se hubieran fijado en la vida y que luego si te he visto no me acuerdo según veía Hermione por el comportamiento que tenían al lunes siguiente en la oficina. Pero esa noche ella también iría, se lo había prometido a Harold, era su cumpleaños y no le fallaría. No sabia porque pero le tenía un cariño muy especial a Harold, se había convertido en un  padre para ella casi sin darse cuenta, siempre estaba allí cuando más le hacia falta. Justo después de dejar Hogwarts, justo después de perder al suyo en esa absurda guerra de Voldemort que  le había costado la vida a tantos muggles padres de magos, como lo era su padre. Desde entonces había perdido parte de la conexión con el mundo de la magia y… con su madre. Aunque su madre jamás se lo dijera y a lo mejor ni siquiera lo pensara Hermione no dejaba de culparse de aquella muerte, si tan solo ella no fuera una sangre sucia, si no perteneciera a ese mundo, si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo… Pero el hubiera es tan duro.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando atrás ese sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón y se abrazó fuertemente cubriéndose con el abrigo, pues estaba temblando, la noche era fría,… casi tanto como su corazón.  Se hizo la promesa de que jamás volvería a ser la débil y frágil Hermione. La dulce Hermione. La inocente Hermione. 

Miro pensativa las luces de neon azul que intermitente anunciaban la entrada del pub "Dark Moon". Y dejando atrás a los dos guardias de seguridad de  la puerta avanzó con paso seguro examinado todo el pub. Solo había estado allí un par de veces antes. La música resonaba en sus oídos, las luces la cegaban mientras la gente reía y bailaba, se les veía inmensamente felices. Dejo su chaqueta en el guardarropía y siguió avanzando buscando con la vista a Harold. Le felicitaría y se iría. No pensaba quedarse allí toda la fiesta. Pero tras dar varias vueltas sobre si misma, no tuvo demasiada suerte en encontrarlo y tampoco encontró a Terry, con quien había quedado en encontrarse en la fiesta.

Así que tras pedir algo en la barra optó por seguir caminando hasta dejar atrás la pista de baile llegando a otra parte del pub  donde había unos billares y futbolines. Estaba lleno de humo, pero podía distinguir ahí a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y una silueta que reconocería en cualquier parte.

- Pero que ven mis ojos… Granger en una fiesta. - dijo el chico rubio incorporándose y avanzando hasta Hermione, dejando a Kathy sujetando el taco de billar.

- Que sorpresa  verte por aquí Hermione – se extraño Kathy pues desde que ella trabajaba allí nunca había visto a Hermione en el pub. - ¿Quieres jugar?,  Malfoy me estaba enseñando- le dijo amablemente. En realidad Kathy creía que  Hermione confiaba en ella como una amiga cuando le había confesado dos días atrás el secreto de Malfoy. Por eso, aunque no había podido contenerse a contarlo a dos, o tres o puede que treinta personas, si había sido más respetuosa y no había seguido coqueteando con Draco. Aunque cuando llegó a la fiesta y lo vio jugando a los billares no dudó un momento en acercarse  a él. Podía ser gay, pero era tan atractivo… 

Hermione no dudó que al verlos juntos que le enseñara a jugar, y vaya manera tenia de enseñarle, recostado sobre ella, ambos reclinados sobre la mesa de billar, y Malfoy con sus manos sobre las de ella sosteniendo con gracia el taco. Esta chica le daba igual que tuviera novia, que fuera gay, … 

- Si no lo veo no lo creo. Draco Malfoy enseñando a alguien. ¿Es tu buena acción del día o es que ahora eres profesor de billar? No sabía que fueras pluriempleado –añadió con un tono bastante molesto y sin darse cuenta de que estaban atrayendo las miradas de todos sus compañeros que estaban en los billares

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Granger

- Así que eres una caja de sorpresas – le dijo con malicia

- Vamos, no te pongas celosa Granger, si quieres te enseño a jugar a ti también.

- ¿De veras? –le dijo fingiendo una ilusión incontrolada para añadir duramente:  - Creo que paso

- Tu te lo pierdes

- Aunque no creo que haya nada que tu pudieras enseñarme

- ¿A no?

- Mas bien yo podría darte una lección a ti y a tu enorme ego

- Eso habría que verlo – dijo acercándose a ella

- ¿Por que no? Solo se trata de coger ese palo y meter todas las bolas en los agujeros ¿no? 

- Si, pero ¿porque no lo hacemos más interesante?

- ¿Como?

- Evidentemente con dinero

En ese momento se oyó un murmullo general y ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de todos los que estaban allí, Y eran todos, porque Hermione e dio cuenta de que a excepción de Kathy y ella,  todo lo que la rodeaban eran hombres. No había duda de que Kathy sabía como "guardar un secreto"

- No quiero robarle a un pobre Malfoy –le dijo mirándole de arriba abajo ya que aun seguía igual de mal vestido que el primer día que lo vio entrar en su despacho.

- No creo que eso pase

- Esta bien que te parecen 50 libras – dijo la chica

- No esta mal para empezar

- Draco, yo no creo que sea buena idea –interrumpió la voz de la chica que estaba con él – Ya hemos estado mucho en los billares, podemos ir a bailar o… 

- Malfoy yo de ti aceptaría el consejo – dijo Hermione picándolo

- Cállate Kathy, se lo que me hago –replico el rubio soltándose de Kathy que lo cogía por le brazo derecho intentando llevárselo a la pista. 

- Como quieras – le dijo la morena bastante molesta

- Por donde íbamos, ¡ah si!... 50 libras – dijo mientras clavaba el gris de sus ojos en el miel de Hermione - Las damas primero dijo pasándole el taco.

Hermione cogió el taco de manos de Draco se situó en un extremo de la mesa mientras Malfoy colocaba la bola blanca enfrente de ella para que rompiera. Hermione se agacho sobre la mesa y dejo resbalar el taco con tan poca fuerza que la bola apenas se movió. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de su contrincante. 

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor. ¿Que tal 50 libras… por bola? – dijo Malfoy al ver que Granger no tenia ni idea. Iba a se como quitarle un caramelo  aun niño

Los murmullos aumentaron y la voz de Kathy que estaba hasta el momento con los demás en silencio se hizo notar de nuevo:

- Draco… -le repito Kathy pero la mirada gris ordenándole silencio le hizo desistir.

- ¿Estas seguro? –dijo Hermione haciéndose oír entre las voces. - ¿Tendrás dinero para pagar la apuesta?

- No lo dudes –dijo cogiendo la bola blanca y poniéndola de nuevo frente a Hermione.  - Solo que la próxima vez intenta al menos rozar alguna bola además de la blanca: -Comienza –le dijo tan cerca de su oído que la joven sintió un escalofrió

Sin demorarse más la castaña volvió a coger el taco y lo golpeó con fuerza, sin temblar. Como resultado metió una de las bolas en la tronera de enfrente desde donde un Draco apoyado en el tapete la miraba.. Cuando ella levanto la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Hermione con superioridad, dándole a entender que iba a meter muchas más bolas como había metido aquella a la primera.

- No te emociones Granger, ya sabes… la suerte del principiante: Te toca tirar de nuevo.

Hermione ante el comentario, solo le dedico su mejor sonrisa y bajo la mirada de todos fue metiendo una tras otra, todas las bolas lisas a las que iba, para rematar la partida colando también la ultima bola, el ocho negro en el agujero. Draco que había cambiado de posición múltiples veces durante la partida sujetaba aun el taco que no había podido estrenar ya que ella no había fallado ni un solo tiro.   Estaba atónito y acalorado, no sabía si por el ambiente o por la vergüenza de que Granger le hubiera ganado delante de todos.  La chica, tras dejar el taco y sonreír al verlo totalmente sudado y despeinado pro las veces que se había pasado la mano por el cabello con desesperación, se acerco hasta la columna donde se apoyaba:

- Encantada de hacer negocios contigo Malfoy – y tras hacer una pausa añadió: - Sabes, si te queda dinero… estaría dispuesta a darte clases particulares… creo que las necesitas  -dijo paseando su mano por la mejilla del chico, rozando la perilla de dos días que lucia, hasta llegar a su barbilla, dándole un suave pellizco como a los niños  pequeños.

- Maldita sea …¿Cómo puede haberme…? –comenzó a hablar en un susurro mientras la veía alejarse.  
- ¿Machacado?

Miro con furia a la dueña de la voz, que lejos de intimidarse le respondió:

- Intenté avisarte 

- ¿Y se puede sabe cuando me avisaste? –le pregunto irritado

- Claro que se puede.. , justo antes de  que me mandaras callar – y continuó : -Todos saben que Hermione es un as en el billar, hicieron una competición hace poco y los desplumo a todos, con la misma táctica que a ti. Haciéndose la ingenua el principio y cuando subía la apuesta jugaba en serio. 

Draco maldijo por lo bajo. Lo peor no era que le hubieran ganado, aunque no le ganaba nadie, excepto tal vez Potter en el quidditch, pero eso era agua pasada. Tampoco que le hubiera ganado una chica, aunque esto le hería un poco en su orgullo. Lo pero era que le había ganado ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger.

- Voy a tomar algo

##########

Después de un buen rato en la barra por fin había conseguido algo de beber, algo con alcohol para pasar un poco mejor la noche y olvidarse de la derrota. Pero una voz le impidió seguir bebiendo tranquilo:

- Aquí estas…¿Draco Malfoy?

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

25-5-2003

*****Zoe*****


	8. Una fiesta 2ª parte

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 8: Una fiesta (2ª  parte)_

Hola a TODOS!!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Ya se que me tarde muxiiiiismo en subir este capitulo pero es que los exámenes no me dejaban tiempo ni para respirar y lo pero es que aun no se han acabado... bua!!! Pero tenía que despejarme un poco porque mientras estudiaba me asaltaban un montón de ideas para fics (justo ahora que no puedo escribir me viene la inspiración, genial, simplemente genial). Aunque al final este capitulo no me acaba de gustar como ha quedado, en mi mente parecía mucho mejor, pero bueno ya no puedo hacer nada. 

Ei, ¡¡¡¡solo quedan 4 días para Harry Potter y la orden del fénix!!!!!! (en ingles, snif, snif, en castellano quien sabe cuanto quedará...)

Bueno...contesto los reviews:

**Lora chang**: Holas!!! No crees que a Hermione se le nota más que a el que esta celosa??? Aunque puse en este capitulo que el estuviera más colgado para compensar por los celos que tenia Hermione al ver a Kathy por allí cerca, pero… a Hermione tal vez le cueste un poco demostrar sus sentimientos…además aun tiene muxo que contar y descubrir.

Respecto a tu predicción de quien se ha acercado a Malfoy,… has acertado,… pero a medias, ya veras porque en este capitulo.

¡Ah! Claro que me gustaría hablar contigo!!! Mi msn es zoeblack9@hotmail.com, agrégame… aunque me conecto un pelin tarde. Muchos besos wapa!!!

**Isis: **Ke tal??  Me alegro que te guste el cap y a partir de ahora tu tranquila que ya cada vez habrá más Draco/Hermione, ya me dirás que te parece este capitulo. Bueno, si te parecia que antes me demore, ahora ya ni te cuento. Es que estaba agobiadísima con los malditos exámenes. Un besazo xiqueta!!!

**Star Ariala:** Hi!!me alegra cantidad que te gustara el capítulo!! Pronto veras quien se acerco a Draco y sobretodo PARA QUE… Y ese nick??? Ahora que ya me había acostumbrado al otro, aunque este me gusta. Hasta pronto!!!

**Anna:** Hola!!! Eso le pasa por confiarse y ser tan arrogante, pero a lo mejor Hermione le cambia el premio de la apuesta por otra cosa, nunca se sabe… una  apuesta se puede pagar de  muxas maneras…(uy, como sonó eso, realmente los exámenes han acabado con mi cordura) Bueno espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**Alejandra Felton: **Wola!!! Me animas muxo, thanks!! Yo tb espero verte prontito por el msn, aunque me conecto a unas horas un poco raras. Ei, has publicado un fic!!!!!!!!!! Y es Draco/Hermione!!!! Genial!!!! Es que hacia como siglos que no me conectaba y cuando vuelvo veo cantidad de fics nuevos y actualizados (es que todo el mundo actualiza cuando no entro en Internet o que???) y he visto el tuyo. Jo, me has emocionado, muxisimas gracias por dedícamelo, snif, nadie me había dedicado uno, de verdad gracias, me has dado muxo apoyo a lo largo de todo mi fic. Te comento el tuyo en los reviews, ok??? Besitos wapa!!

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi**: Hola wapa!!! A mi me alegra muxiiiiismo recibir un review tuyo en cada capitulo. También eres de España, de que ciudad??? (ya lo se soy muy curiosa, pero que le voy a hacer???) Un abrazo.

**Nessa Faelivrin**: Holas !! Ke tal?? Yo no he visto Madrid, aunque tengo muxas ganas de ir por allí, me han dicho que es una ciudad preciosa (aunque Barcelona no se queda corta, eh!!). Pues si que vamos apañadas como dices tu, pero cuando acabe los exámenes tendré todo el día libre (por fin) y así me conecto antes y  hablamos un poquillo por le msn : ) A ver que más… ah del capitulo… si ya se que no fue tan bueno, pero es que me atasque un poco con alguna escena y eso fue lo que salio, a ver que te parece este. Ah y lo de tu fic… ya lo  lei  y me alegro cantidad de que la inspiración haya vuelto y espero que lo escribas lo más seguido que puedas, si? Besitos Nati!!!!

**Aislinn:** Ke tal???  Muxas gracias por los ánimos. Espero que no hayas esperado muxo para este capi….

**Bulmi Hidaka:** Hola!!! Se que es raro ver a los protas ya fuera de Hogwarts, aunque tampoco los he puesto muy mayores, solo tienen 20 añitos. No se, los puse así porque creo que da muxo juego, puedes imaginarte las situaciones que quieras y un pequeño pasado para ellos desde que dejaron Hogwarts, ya veras alguna de las cosas que les tengo preparadas...como me enrollo …. en fins a lo que iba. Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que tb te agrade este capitulo

**Puchiko:** Hola!! Ke tal estas??? I tant que t' agrego al msn, el meu es zoeblack9@hotmail.com, estare encantada de hablar contigo lo que pasa es que ahora estoy un poco agobiadilla por los exámenes finales, pero bueno a ver si me puedo escapar y conectarme un ratito.. També ets de BCN??? Que bien, ya me imaginaba que eras catalana por los reviews, pero que bien que también seas de aquí. Molts petonets!!!!! 

**Karolyna Silver:** Holas!!! Tienes toda la razón, así es como alguien como Draco se da cuenta de lo que tiene delante, alguien como Hermione, una mujer de armas tomar (aunque a veces un poquitin mandona, pero nadie es perfecto, no???). Lo de la escena del ascensor, me vino de repente a la cabeza (salió en Dawson???????… yo no vi ese capi : ( ,  pero en parte puede que su relación se parezca a la de Joey y Pacey, aunque con alguna diferencia, sigue siendo la clásica relación de amor/odio (pero es que a mi me encantan esas historias).  Además con lo del ascensor pude meter algo de D/Hm ya que sino en los próximos capítulos iba a ser más difícil meter esa escena, además que estaban muy tiernos con Draco consolándola (ya me gustaría ser Herm…) Espero que te guste este capi, besitos!!!

**Sayuki:** Si lo cierto es que esa idea me gusto desde que me la dijiste pero no estaba muy convencida de esa parte… me alegra muxisimo que me digas que me quedo bien, gracias. Por ahí va la cosa, Draco tendrá que acallar los rumores, no??? Y ya veras como…

**Duendezilla:** Hola wapisima!!! Me halaga muxo que me digas que es tan gracioso, pero en serio que hay muxos fic buenos por ahí y desde luego con muxa más gracia que el mío, pero me alegra saber que piensas eso de mi fic. Tienes mucha razón, Hermione es bastante celosa y cuanto más intenta disimularlo peor le sale, pero pronto cambiaran las tornas. Besitos!!!

**Esteffy:** Holas!!! Me alegra cantidad que te guste el fic, espero que este capitulo también te agrade. Un beso!!!!

**Eledhwen:** Te lo has leído todo de un tiron??? No me hago responsable de los daños psicológicos que pueda causar mi historia, así que.. No hombre, en serio, me halaga muxisimo que te guste el fic, yo también me he quedado algunas veces enganchada en la pantalla con algunos fics y no he parado hasta leérmelo entero. Y no te preocupes por lo de no haber dejado review en cada capi, yo ahora mismito tampoco tengo casi tiempo ni para escribir, además que no es ninguna obligación dejar review aunque no te voy  a mentir me encanta que me los dejéis…Besos wapisima!!!

**Katuzka99**:** Holas!!!!! No creo que sea tan original, pero gracias de todas formas por tus ánimos. Y lo de que lo continue rápido, ya se que me he tardado muxo esta vez y lo siento muxiimo pero es que me asfixiaban los exámenes. Un beso muy grande.

**Sabrina:** Hola!!! Ke tal??? Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que también te guste este capi aunque ya aviso (quien avisa no es traidor, como la rata esa asquerosa, lo siento ya me fui del tema) que no estaba muy inspirada. Besitos para ti también!!

Ya esta, os doy infinitas gracias a todos y os vuelvo a pedir mil perdones por la demora. Ah, ya casi lo olvidaba!!! En ese chap hay una canción, bueno un trozo de canción porque es bastante larga, que por supuesto no es mía y nada más lejos de mi intención que robársela  a su verdadero autor que es Sting. La canción es _"Every breath you take_", y no se tenia que elegir una canción para el momento y esta es una de mis favoritas, además que creo que la letra y el  ritmo le venían genial a la escenita.  Si sabéis que canción es  ya me diréis que os parece y si no os la recomiendo muxo. Si alguien quiere la traducción que me lo diga y la pongo en le próximo capi, ok??? Ahora si que os dejo con el capitulo…. Hasta la próxima!!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

Después de un buen rato en la barra por fin había conseguido algo de beber, algo con alcohol para pasar un poco mejor la noche y olvidarse de la derrota. Pero una voz le impidió seguir bebiendo tranquilo:

- Aquí estas…¿Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Si?- se giro, respondiendo a su nombre para ver quien lo había llamado pero cual fue sorpresa al ver a Terry, el "amiguito" de Hermione. Solo le faltaba eso pensó mientras resoplo con fuerza y se apartaba algunos mechones que le caían sobre los ojos.

- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? – le preguntó bastante alto pues el sonido de la música apenas dejaba oír nada

- ¿Sobre?- le corto el rubio. 

- Veras prefiero que sea en privado – respondió algo serio 

- Mira si es sobre Hermione, prefiero no hablar de ella en estos momentos – le dijo pensando en lo único de lo que podían hablar, de lo único que tenían en común. Y la verdad es que no le apetencia en absoluto oírlo. Pero se quedo parado al ver que negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no es sobre Hermione –y tras dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que resaltaba sus hoyuelos añadió –ni sobre la paliza que te ha dado. En esos momentos Draco sintió que perdía la poca dignidad y paciencia que le quedaba… ¿es que todo el mundo lo sabía? 

- Es sobre ti –continuo Terry algo nervioso

- ¿Sobre mi? - le pregunto algo incrédulo

- Si, sobre ti - dijo endureciendo un poco el tono de voz, el no se amilanaba tan fácilmente y menos por un jovencito arrogante - pero prefiero salir afuera, aquí hay mucho ruido y no querrás que todos sepan tu secreto – añadió más bajito.

- ¿Mi secreto? –repitió el sin comprender.

- ¿Es que piensas repetir todo lo que diga en forma de pregunta o que? Si tu secreto – y al ver que no entendía añadio para aclarle a que se refería: - No me mires así, Hermione me lo ha contado todo.

Draco comenzó a entender  así que lo acompaño a un rincón, alejados de la música y de las miradas, porque no sabía el motivo pero sentía muchos ojos clavados en su nuca mientras hablaba con Terry.

Mientras andaba tras el moreno su enfado se hacia más que evidente. No solo el tal Terry parecía tener agallas para hablarle de esa forma y mirarlo fijamente, sino que para colmo pensaba en lo bocazas que era Granger que había contado su secreto, ¿es que acaso no sabe que no puede ir diciéndole a la gente que somos magos?. Ni siquiera ese guaperas creído con el que se abrazaba en los pasillos, debería saber nuestro secreto, pensó con más enojo. Por fin Terry paró en un rincón y se dio la vuelta mirando al vacío con los ojos entrecerrados pensando en como se lo diría, aunque no sabia porque le costaba tanto. De hecho Terry siempre había sido muy directo y esa era una de sus cualidades, pero aun así no fue de su boca de donde salieron las palabras que rompieron el momento.

- Así que te lo dijo – le dijo el rubio para iniciar la conversación

- Bueno, en realidad no ha sido Hermione quien me lo dijo. Yo solo la oí hablar con Kathy en los pasillos – añadió sincerándose

También lo sabia Kathy, pensó que a lo mejor por eso se había comportado tan diferente con él en los últimos dos días. Los muggles solían reaccionar bastante mal ante la magia, como ante todo lo que no comprendían.

- ¿Y lo sabe alguien más? - preguntó

- Si tu quieres guardarlo en secreto, por mi no hay problema. No puedo hablar por Kathy, pero esta a salvo conmigo –le dijo Terry

Draco sonrió… solo esperaba que para los muggles los secretos no fueran como en Hogwarts.

- Aunque no entiendo porque Hermione no me lo contó directamente a mi…ella sabe que yo también lo soy- continuo. -En mi caso aunque no es ningún secreto, Hermione lo supo enseguida, no en vano es mi mejor amiga. 

Draco no pudo evitar el gesto de burla de su cara como no iba a saberlo enseguida "Hermione - la sabelotodo- Granger", al parecer no había perdido facultades desde Hogwarts. 

- Pero yo si que tarde en darme cuenta, fue cuando… ¿a ver cuántos tenía? Si cuando tenía once años creo, …si, fue entonces,  cuando entre en  aquel internado y compartía habitación con todos aquellos chicos. ¿Cuando lo supiste tu?

Draco iba asimilando todo lo que le decía el chico, así que también era mago y  probablemente el internado al que se refería puede que fuera Hogwarts, aunque podría ser cualquier otra escuela de magia, pero si era de Londres y por su acento eso suponía Draco lo más factible es que fuera de Hogwarts. Aunque le extrañaba que no recordara el nombre ni cuando fue exactamente. Normalmente el enterarte de que eres mago suele marcar a la gente y cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Suele ser un momento especial, lo más especial de su vida. 

También le extrañaba que su cara no le fuera si menos familiar, ya que Malfoy había sido muy sociable en sus últimos años en la escuela y se había hecho también con gente mayor que él, aunque de Slytherin claro y algunos o mejor dicho algunas Ravenclaw. Seguramente debía ser un Hufflepuff o tal vez uno de los leones. Hizo un gesto de desagrado, a lo mejor ya conocía a Hermione si eran de la misma casa, probablemente por edad podría ser de la generación de los gemelos Weasley, eso le quito las pocas ganas que le quedaban de hablar con él, pero la pausada voz del chico moreno le interrumpió:

- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto para atrae de nuevo la atención de Draco que divagaba en sus pensamiento: - Te decía que desde cuando... 

- ¿Yo? Lo se desde que nací –respondió Draco a la pregunta no sin cierta arrogancia - Como no iba a darme cuenta, si mi padre, me inculcaba esa forma de vida cada día- añadió más bajo con resentimiento en la voz al nombrara a su padre, resentimiento que Terry  noto pero no quiso comentarlo.

- ¿A si? –respondió  - Es raro porque a mis padres les costo aceptarlo cuando se enteraron .

Draco pensó que a lo mejor por eso se llevaban tan bien Hermione y él, por lo que decía de sus padres era también un sangre sucia, aunque él ya no tenia esa clase de prejuicios, - No crees que es mejor así, que la gente lo sepa y lo acepten .Esconderlo no nos lleva a nada, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse.

- Claro que no. No me avergüenzo es solo que…- dijo pensado en lo intolerantes que eran algunos muggles y los problemas que habían causado a los magos desde hacia siglos, pero el sentir al respiración de Terry tan cerca lo descentro.

- Claro -se acerco más - Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo

- Ei, ei ei, -exclamo Draco dando unos pasos había tras al tiempo que el moreno los daba hacia él- ¿que se supone que estas haciendo?

- No se…, ¿que quieres que haga? –dijo Terry sensualmente al tiempo que seguía acercándose peligrosamente y Draco retrocediendo hasta noto que no podía retroceder más y  lo arrincono contra la pared y acerco más su cuerpo y sus rostros.

- Quiero que no te acerques más – dijo con decisión apartándolo de una vez.  

- Creía que estábamos de acuerdo

- ¿De acuerdo? ¿En que? –pregunto sin entender

- No se creí que no te importaba demostrarlo

- ¿Demostrar QUE? –dijo casi gritando de furia.

- Que no tienes que avergonzarte por ser gay

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿GAY??????? 

Al oír eso todo se aclaro en su mente.

- Así que ese fue el secreto que te contó Herm

El chico asintió y sin darle tiempo de más un vendaval rubio paso por su lado murmurando lago que parecía algo así como "yo... gay...la mato"

##########

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de Terry y aparente mente se calmo un poco, su mirada escudriño todo el local en busca de su presa. Al fin la enfoco, en un rincón de la pista, así que se acerco sigilosamente por detrás para hablarle cuando ya no le diera tiempo de esquivarle.

 - Hola- susurro detrás suyo notando como se sobresaltaba la chica. Con decisión paso a su alrededor y se puso frente a ella: - Veo que aun sigues en la fiesta y ¿eso? –pregunto con malicia: -¿Donde esta la verdadera Granger y que has hecho con ella?

- Muy gracioso- replico. -Es el cumpleaños de Harold y bueno no podía… Pero ¿porque te doy explicaciones a ti? –dijo dándose cuenta con quien hablaba. –Además… ¿a que vienes? ¿A que te de otra paliza? ¿No has tenido bastante?

- No en realidad solo quería decirte que siento haber sido tan arrogante contigo en los billares- explico con voz  melosa

- Si lo que quieres es que te perdone la deuda no te humilles más. No quiero tu dinero Malfoy, solo con  ver tu cara cuando perdías soy más que millonaria.

- No es eso. Es una disculpa sincera – le dijo con su cara más seria

- ¿Tienes fiebre? 

- Y también quiero decirte que siento lo de la foto y ... el anuncio de contactos. Me pase un poco, además es lo que tu dijiste no podemos vivir cada día haciéndonos la vida imposible. 

- Definitivamente debes tener  mucha fiebre. ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

- No seas así Granger. Llevamos demasiado tiempo insultándonos, con  sarcasmos, ironías, burlas y demás... ya empieza a ser aburrido. Tenemos que avanzar en nuestra relación. 

- ¿Nuestra que…-comenzó a preguntar la chica pero no pudo acabar 

- ¿Bailas? – pregunto el rubio, aunque realmente más que una pregunta era una orden pues antes de que la joven se diera cuenta la agarro por la muñeca y la saco hacia la pista. 

- En realidad no – balbuceo Hermione encontrándose ya en el centro rodeado de extraños que justo en esos momentos se detenían pues la canción había acabado y estaban a la espera de la siguiente. La joven castaña dio un bufido de resignación, no le gustaba bailar en absoluto y menos aun...lo que le faltaba, las primeras notas de una balada inundaron el local.

**"Every breath you take   
Every move you make   
Every bond you break   
Every step you take   
I´ll be watching you" **

Y ya no pudo seguir quejándose con su subconsciente porque Draco la sujeto fuertemente por al cintura y con un solo y ágil movimiento la acerco a él tanto que podía notar el calor de su piel bajo su camisa. Al tiempo coloco la otra mano sobre su mejilla, su palma cubría gran parte del rostro de Hermione y con suavidad la obligo a mirarle,  a aguantar la  mirada, y comenzó a moverse llevándola a ella arrastrándola con sensuales movimientos deslizando sus caderas y su cuerpo contra el de ella, rozándose, al ritmo de la música, del ritmo y de las palabras de aquella canción, al ritmo de sus respiraciones acompasadas.

"**Every single day   
Every word you say   
Every game you play   
Every night you stay   
I´ll be watching you"   
  
**

Draco con se acerco aun más a su cara, pero se desvió hacia su oído con una pequeña sonrisa y al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione con los rebeldes mechones de su cabello le susurro parte de la canción:

"**Oh can´t you see   
You belong to me   
How my poor heart aches with every step you take"**

**  
  
**

- No sabia que te gustara lo muggle –le dijo la chica intentando no dejarse llevar por el momento, por aquel juego de Draco, aunque la verdad es que le estaba costando muchísimo - porque la música es muggle ¿sabes?

- Lo muggle no me interesa en absoluto pero la música es belleza y la belleza si me interesa

- ¿Y desde cuando te interesa la belleza?

- Desde que te conocí –dijo separándose de su oído y quedando a escasos centímetros

  
"**With every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake,  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you"**

Estaba totalmente hechizada, no podía pensar en nada más que mirar esos grises en los que se perdía, por un momento ese no era Malfoy ni ella era Granger. Solo por un momento el chico que había ante ella era irresistible, la manera de llevarle, de erizar cada vello de su cuerpo. Por un momento dejaría que Malfoy ganara el juego y ya se arrepentiría después. Así que conforme sentía sus cálida respiración más próximo, se dejo llevar por su impulso entrecerró los ojos lentamente y ladeo un poco la cabeza. Sentía como sus labios se acercaban, estaban cerca, tan cerca... cuando:

- Así que soy gay ¿no?

Toda la música se vino abajo. Hermione abrió sus ojos de golpe mirando al gris burlón y brillante que tenia a escasos centímetros y vio un gesto de triunfo en aquellos labios tan finos. Todo había sido un truco muy hábil, realmente muy hábil y si el no hubiera parado, le hubiera besado. Notaba el calor en sus mejillas, pero su color rojo se incremento cuando se percato que todo el mundo había formado un corro alrededor de ellos y les miraban, auque con la música probablemente no podían oírles, si les veían y la escena por si sola seguro que había dicho mucho..

Su vergüenza iba en aumento al tiempo que su furia: Malfoy se la había jugado y ella en vez de darse cuenta y seguirle el juego se había quedado hipnotizada y... le hubiera besado. Tenia que pensar algo rápido para salir de aquella situación con la mayor dignidad posible,

 - Ah ¿qué no lo eres?

- Por favor. Eso ha sido un truco muy sucio 

- No tanto como el tuyo hace un momento – dijo con rabia

- Ja, no me negaras que  ha estado muy bien.  Sabes como devolverlas Granger, aunque te advierto que a mi no me gana nadie

Ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione, pues ella misma le había ganado esa noche, repuso:

- A esto no. A esto te aseguro que no me gana nadie, nena.

Y esta vez, antes de que la chica le preguntara quien se creía para llamarla así, se acerco cuando menos se lo esperaba y unió sus labios con los de ella, en beso tan salvaje y apasionado que despertó la envidia de muchas y muchos. Estaba besando a una chica con tanto deseo que era imposible que se chico fuera gay, estaba más que claro. 

- Sabes que odio interrumpir cielo, pero creo que alguien te esta buscando. 

Una voz familiar resonó en los oídos y mente de Hermione que estaba totalmente perdida en el sabor a vainilla de Draco. No sabia si era real o no, aunque esa voz parecía de Harold... y entonces volvió a darse cuenta de donde estaba y con quien, así que se separo rompiendo el beso con tanta fuerza como comenzó.

- Vamos, vamos, no hay nada que ver aquí, es que nunca han visto a alguien besarse o que – resonaba la voz del Ssr. Collins despejando  de curiosos el lugar para alivio de la chica.

- ¡Harold! –exclamó Hermione

- "Siempre tan oportuno" murmuro para si Draco con bastante rabia. 

- Ya tendrá más oportunidades Sr. Malfoy, no se preocupe –afirmo el hombre.

Hermione lo miro sin comprender porque le decía eso a Malfoy si él no había abierto la boca aun y alternativamente miro al rubio para encontrar una respuesta coherente, pero por su cara tampoco entendía como Harold le había oído, hubiera jurado que no lo había dicho en alto, que solo lo había pensado. A lo mejor era el alcohol que se había tomado antes, que ya comenzaba a hacer su efecto.

- En fin, felicidades Harold - dijo rompiendo la tensión y acercándose a él para abrazarlo con cariño aunque un poco descolocada por el beso y con su mente en otro aun en otro lugar.

- Gracias preciosa, pero no quiero entretenerte, ya te he dicho que alguien te espera fuera y.. creo que no esta de muy buen humor. Deberías salir cuanto antes.

A Hermione le cambio la cara al oír esas palabras y se imagino lo peor. No tenia ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie por lo que acababa de pasar porque ni ella misma las tenia.

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

18-6-2003

*****Zoe*****


	9. De confusiones y secretos a voces

****

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 9: De confusiones y secretos a voces_

Holas!!!!! Ke tal??? Siento muxo el retraso (¿me perdonáis, verdad????? ), pero bueno ahora que he acabado con los exámenes ya podré actualizar como antes de esta tortura. Bueno, voy a contestar a los reviews:

**Aislinn**: Holas!!!! Pues si te parecía que en al anterior me había retrasado, no quiero ni imaginarme que pensaras de este…Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, a ver que te parece este aunque después de los exámenes mi cabeza no rebosa muxa imaginación así que ya aviso por adelantado… 

**Nessa**** Faelivrin:** Por fin he acabado los exámenes (alguien más oye esas campanas de aleluya???) lo siento, es que ya deliro. Tu tranquila por eso de la inspiración que ya veras como ahora en el veranito, con la playa, la piscina y eso… vuelve. Leí el ultimo capi que publicaste, creo que era el tres, pero como el ordenata y yo no hacemos muy buenas migas tuve que dejarte el review en el capi anterior porque no me dejaba escribir nada en el tercero. Sip, soy de Barcelona, pero eso de Madrid y BCN son topicazos, además que seguro que nos llevamos bien, con lo maja que eres. Ah! Y del fic, espero que no te  decepciones con quien espera a Herms, no es nada del otro mundo pero es que ya no tenia más tiempo para escribir y decidí cortarlo ahí, aunque pronto aparecerá alguien y serán capítulos más interesantes. Besitos mil wapa!!!

**Isis****:** Ha sido peor que los extraterrestres, no creí que llegara al final de todos  los exámenes, aunque esperate tu a ver las notas (sin comentarios) La canción me alegra que te guste, pero no oí la versión de los del informal (aunque me la puedo imaginar después de ver lo que hicieron con la de Queen, vistes esa??? )  Ah! Y la de Bryan Adams me parece que si que la he oído aunque ahora no estoy segura, ya buscare por ahí a ver si es la que yo creo, pero si es lenta y romanticota, como la de Everything I do, seguro que me gusta (si es que no tengo remedio) Un besazo xiketa!!

**Rose**: Muxiximas gracias!!! Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capitulo, así compensare este, porque ya te aviso que esta bastante mal, pero no salio nada mejor. No os quedéis tan intrigados que no es tan importante lo de Herms, será más importante lo que vendrá. Ei!!! Y no digas eso de tu historia, que ami me gusta!!! Si que leí el capi en cuanto lo subiste peor no tuve tiempo de dejarte review, aunque ya te lo he dejado ahora, me perdonas verdad??? Bueno, besitos!!!

**Eledhwen****:** Hola wapisima!!!! Me alegro de que te gustara la escena, aunque creo que le faltaba algo, no se, en mi cabeza quedaba muxo mejor, pero gracias. Bueno, el que ha ido a buscarle, no es importante pero era eso o a saber como hubiera reaccionado Herms después de aquel beso (que si soy yo me tiene que recoger de la impresión, en fins).  Ei, me alegro que no te haya afectado leer todas mis locuras de un tiron, aunque no te puedo garantizar que tras este capi sigas igual. Esperemos que los que vengan mejoren bastante, porque sino… Un abrazo!!!

**Star**** Ariala: **Ei!!! Si esta muy xulo tu nuevo nick!!! Si es que últimamente el ff no tiraba muxo ya lo se, así que no me extraña que no te deje leerlo, a mi me da muchos errores la pagina. Me alegro que te gustara el beso (ya era hora de que pusiera algo entre ese par, no??? ). Siento haberme tardado también en actualizar este, ahora que tya tengo fiesta por fin podré escribir tranquila. Te mando muchos besos!!!****

**Alejandra Felton:** Ahora si estoy bien, sine se agobio permanente, espero que ti tb estés bien.  Me alegra que buscaras la canción, creo que les pegaba y la letra también: habla de engaños, de juegos, no se, me vino esa canción a la cabeza al imaginar la escena. Ei de deprimirse nada, que tienes que continuar con el fanfic... ahora que ya tengo tiempo en cuanto suba el capi, leo el cuarto capi de tu fic y te lo comento, vale???  Tranquila ahora me veras conectada día y noche (bueno, tampoco tanto que tb hay otras cosas, como el quinto libro que no puedo leer pq mi ingles de preescolar no creo que pasara ni de la primero hoja, bua!!!).  Nos vemos amiga!!!

**Lora Chang: **Ke tal???Lo de que Terry vaya detrás de Draco… pero como no el iba a gustar Draco con lo irresistible que es??? Aunque con Herms le va costar un poquito más, no se lo voy  a poner tan facil …. (más que nada porque si no el fic se acabaría en dos capítulos) .Lo de Harold… bueno no os puedo decir nada pero ya veréis algo más de el en los próximos capis (jo, parece el anuncio de una telenovela, no???) Pues eso que ya vereis más de el y de algun que otro personaje de la historia.(tengo que crear algo de intriga, aunque soy muy mala para eso) En fins, muxos besitos!!!

**Puchiko****: **Hola!!!! Es que Draco es más xulo que un ocho (bueno al menos yo me lo imagino así de creído y chulo, aunque en el fondo tenga su corazoncito… jo, quien fuera Hermione!!) Y tienes toda la razón, eso es tb lo que me hace falta a mi después de todo, unos días de playa, solecito y se te van todas las penas. Espero que te vayan muy bien las vacaciones!!!!  Ya se que me he hecho derrogar tb para este capi, no m' ho tindras en compte oi????  Una abraçada!!!!

**Katuzka****: **Yo tb estoy alterada, el quinto libro ya ha salido, no creo que aguante hasta que salgo ene spañol,  snif snif.... Pero bueno, mientras no me entere de nada de lo que pase (intento evitar todos los spoilers) lo cual es difícil, muy difícil... Tienes toda la razón, quien fuera Herm, anda que iba yo a desaprovechar todo el día con Draquio trabajando allí, ... si es que no sabe lo que tiene. Besitos mil!!!

**Sorasaku****-yolei*Hermi: **Wenas!!!Sevilla!!!, pues si que estas en la otra punta, pero esa parte de España es preciosa Si ya se que estabais esperando el beso, es que esto avanza muy muy lentamente, pero yo escribo así de leeeentooo, que se le va hacer??? Bueno pronto habrá más Draco/Hr. Y si, me inspire con los examenes pero ahora parece que se me hayan ido todas la buenas ideas, menos mal que escribí algunas para este y para otro fic que aun estoy acabando. Hasta pronto!!!!

**Medora**** Black: **¡Anda otra Black! (mi nick  es Zoe Black, aunque solo pongo Zoe), me parece que mi Sirius no va  dar abasto... Cuando he leído lo que decías de los amores imposibles, que me lo digan en mi!!! en fins pasemos a otro tema que si no... Pues a que esperas para publicarlos??? Yo te explico y si no entiendes algo me lo dices en un review o en un mail, porque la verdad es que no me explico muy bien. Yo te lo explico aquí, porque no he visto tu mail. A ver... si ya estas registrada, si verdad??? Pues al entrar en fanfiction.net, en la pagina principal debes darle a donde dice Log In. Ahí te pedirá tu mail y contraseña, lo escribes, le das a login y luego te aparecerá una pagina. Para publicar una historia nueva (tu caso) a la izquierda hay un menú: tienes que picar en (1) Document Manager y ahora: donde dice label pones el nombre del fic que vayas a subir, en format (la verdad es que yo no lo he tocado nunca pq no he escrito poesia, pero depende de que es lo que vayas a publicar, si no dejalo tal como esta) y por ultimo en file pones el nombre del archivo donde tienes el fic. Un consejillo yo lo subo en html (formato de pagina web) no documento de word pq si no al menos a mi me quedaba todo apelotonado y era insufrible. Le das a upload document y ya' ta!!! Te dira algo así como "document upload was successful. Click here to continue" le das entonces a click here y lo veras guardado en la pagina, que te indicara las palabras que tiene, y luego Preview y Remove. Preview es para ver como te ha quedado y remove para borrarlo. 

Ahora que ya tienes guardada tu historia, para publicarla le das a la izquierda a (2) "Create history" y aquí eliges si es de Harry Potter en books buscas  HP, y luego puedes elegir los personajes principales, el genero ah!!! Y que no se te olvide ele titulo (ya me dirás como se llama para leerla). Y creo que ya esta, espero no haber sido muy liada, yo tampoco tenia ni idea pero con suerte e intuición ya veras como sale. Hasta pronto!!!

Ah! Se me olvidaba!!! De tus predicciones sobre le fic: 50%, ya veras que el que esta fuera no es quien tu piensas, pero ya aparecerá...pronto. Sip, si que soy catalana. Un beso mu grande wapa!!! 

**Sashira**** & Yussi :** Wolas!!! Me anima muxo que penséis que es divertido, gracias wapisimas!!! Y lo del beso de Draco, no pensé que os gustara, es la escena que más me costo escribir pq imaginársela era muy fácil pero describirla, en fins… Uf!! Me preguntáis por Ginny??? No sabéis el "cariño" que le tengo a ese personaje, si fuera por mi, la pelirroja ya habría desparecido del mapa, pero parece que Rowling no piensa igual que yo. Pero aun así os  puedo decir que los dos pelirrojos aparecerán en la historia y que tendrán un papel fundamental para la historia. Y lo de Harold… ya lo descubriréis…. Besos!!!

**Annita** Bueno lo de que lo continúe pronto… sin comentarios. Pero a partir de ahora ya volveré a actualizar pronto (guardad las armas). Yo tb quiero ser Hermione en este fic, bueno o en cualquier fic Herms/Draco…. Una abrazo!!! 

**EDNA:** Hola!!!Me animas muxo y bueno lo de actualizar rápido (lo siento,… exámenes). A partir de ahora ya no tengo excusa… aver que te parece este capi. Besitos mil!!!!

**Catrina Malfoy: **Wenas xiketa!! Muxas gracias por tus ánimos. Ya lo sigo… espero que te agrade también este capitulo. Besos!!!****

**:[****ÔsakÝ**** @§il:[**  Wenas!!!! No te creas que es tan bueno el fic (para muestra esta capi), en serio que hay muxisimas historias por ahí que le dan cien patadas a esta,, pero te lo agradezco de verdad que pienses eso. No te lo habrás leído todo de golpe, no??? duerme un poco que luego yo no me hago responsable, eh??? Y claro que te lo mando si quieres, seguramente te habrá costado encontrarlo pq me parece que la web ha tenido problemas pq yo por lo menos algunas historias que seguía no las encuentro, han desaparecido misteriosamente (será magia???) o que se yo… En  fins… hasta pronto!"!!        

**Airam**** akari: **Hola!!! Ke tal??? No creí que os dejara tan intrigados, me vais a matar cuando veáis que no pasa nada al menos no en este capitulo. Espero que te guste. Besitos!!!

WOW!!!! Más de 100 reviews, ni yo misma me lo creo. 

Cuando empecé el fic pensé que no le gustarían a nadie mis paranoias, y me alegra cantidad que os guste : )  Muxisimas gracias a todos los que leéis el fic y sobretodo a  los que me dejáis el mensajito al final porque me animáis cantidad para continuarlo. Mil GRACIAS A TODOS!!!

Vale y ahora…yo os lo aviso… estoy esperando a que mi inspiración vuelva de vacaciones, pq los exámenes y el calor (que agobio, de verdad) han quemado todas mis neuronas, así que este capitulo no es nada del otro mundo: no es gracioso, no es interesante, no es romántico,… nada. Os lo podéis saltar si queréis porque solo es un capitulo de transición y bueno, solo hay un par de cosillas para los próximos capítulos, aunque sin gran importancia. Ya se que no esta muy bien, pero los próximos serán mejores (o eso espero). 

Os dejo con el capi, muxos besitos!!!! 

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

- Gracias preciosa, pero no quiero entretenerte, ya te he dicho que alguien te espera fuera y… creo que no esta de muy buen humor. Deberías salir cuanto antes.

A Hermione le cambio la cara al oír esas palabras y se imagino lo peor. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie por lo que acababa de pasar porque ni ella misma las tenía. Salio del local buscando entre las sombras a quien fuera que le estuviera esperando. No podía haber venido, se dijo para si misma dándose unos ánimos que le harían realmente falta si lo encontraba justo después de lo que había pasado, pero le dijo que no llegaría hasta la semana que viene… Sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera borrar esas ideas de su cabeza y por fin el nudo que tenia en el estomago se deshizo al oír la voz que le despejo las dudas.

- Dijiste que te quedarías con ella a las dos y pasan de las tres… ¿sabes que significa eso? 

Su voz sonaba resentida, pero prefería en ese momento oír  mil veces esa voz, o mejor dicho esos gritos, que la de la persona que venia a su mente sin contemplaciones, ¿acaso se sentía culpable? ¿culpable de que? ¿de un beso robado que no significaba absolutamente nada? ¿nada? Se giro con su mejor cara de disculpa pero cuando encontró esos ojos dorados como el fuego se acobardo un poco. Si bien su compañera de piso era algo más bajita que ella, la ira le hacia crecerse muchísimo.

- Se lo que significa y lo siento, me entretuve.

- Ya te he visto –dijo cortante. - ¿A que crees que estas jugando? ¿Qué crees que dirá…

Pero Hermione la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar sus reproches.

- Vale, no tengo tiempo ahora para esto y tu tampoco ¿no? Además no eres mi madre Sam- explico con lago de amargura. ¿Por qué no la has dejado en el piso? Ahora mismo iba para allá.

- ¿Sola? ¿Una cría de poco más de un año sola en el piso? ¿Pero que te han  dado allí dentro? Además el piso queda bastante lejos, es que pensabas aparecerte allí por arte de magia o que – sentencio sin darse cuenta de la mueca irónica que había aparecido en el rostro de Hermione. Su amiga era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía pero también una de las más cerradas, su ley de vida "si no lo veo no lo creo" no dejaba espacio para la magia, que desde luego no era algo en lo que creyera. Hermione tampoco le había dado motivos para que tuviera fe en ese mundo que no conocía, ya que desde que vivía en el mundo muggle ella misma era una muggle de los pies a la cabeza. Pero volvió a la realidad justo a tiempo para escuchar el final de la  reprimenda de la morena:

- Tú también tienes unas responsabilidades que cumplir Hermione Elisabeth Granger y cuando prometes algo…

Debía estar realmente enfadada para utilizar su nombre completo, como odiaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo, no le llamaban así desde que sus padres le regañaban cuando se quedaba en la consulta y aburrida de estar allí hacia alguna trastada o se escapaba al parque de enfrente. Cuando no tenía más preocupaciones que divertirse, cuando todo era más fácil, pensó con melancolía

- Vamos Samantha, sabes que no hay persona más responsable que ella – intercedió Harold que había acompañado a Hermione afuera aunque a una distancia prudente de ambas. - Además ¿no vas a dejar que felicite al tío Harold? – añadió el hombre mirando al pequeño bulto que la chica portaba. 

En ese momento entre unas cuantas mantas un pequeño bebe que Samantha sostenía en brazos despertó y se movió con lentitud, asomando sus pequeñas manos y su cabeza con cuidado, observando todo su alrededor con curiosidad y deteniendo las dos esmeraldas que tenia como ojos en Harold, quien le sonreía con ternura. 

- Vale Harold, tú las va defender a ultranza, no se ni porque me molesto –dijo intentando callar el ruido y dándole el bebe al hombre al no conseguirlo. -Así que mejor me voy que ya llego tarde –añadió antes de girarse y caminar calle abajo.

- ¡¡¡Que te vaya bien el turno!!!-   exclamo Hermione a al oscuridad

El silencio se habría apoderado de la noche, sino fuera porque la pequeña criatura como si de repente se diera cuenta de que estaba en medio de la noche rompió en un llanto que perforaba los oídos. Harold intentaba acunarla lo mejor que podía, siempre había tenido muy buena mano con los niños pero algo tenia intranquila a la niña y siguiendo su mirada no tardo en darse cuenta de la sombra que la niña miraba con atención entre sollozos.

- Sr Malfoy…gracias por acompañarnos –dijo con algo de sarcasmo. - Creo que han montado una buena allí dentro – dijo el hombre delatando la presencia del rubio.

Hermione se giro. Hasta el momento, a causa de la discusión con su amiga no se había percatado de que Malfoy había salido fuera con ellos

- Bueno no fue para tanto. Yo, en realidad ya  me iba, solo venia a… a…- dudó. Justo ahora no se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa para haber espiado Hermione. Pero si el era el rey de las mentiras y ahora no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? "Mire, no podía dejar salir sola a Granger en medio de la noche porque la persiguen varios mortífagos y yo aquí presente, se supone que tengo que ser su sombra además de su esclavo, eso gracias a usted, para protegerla."

- Bueno pues iba a…

- ¿A felicitarme? – afirmo más que pregunto Harold sonriéndole

- Justo –dijo Malfoy

- Dámela Harold –interrumpió Hermione. - No esta tranquila – sentencio acogiéndola entre sus brazos y meciéndola con sumo cuidado, como si fuera de cristal. - Vamos Susie, ya esta, ya nos vamos, shhh, tranquila… - le susurro a la pequeña.

Por fin el sollozo paro y Susie parecía envuelta en paz ahora con Hermione mientras Malfoy no podía apartar los ojos de aquella niña, no entendía que relación tenia con Hermione, en realidad no se parecían mucho:  su cabello era negro y sus ojos… verdes. Pero la niña parecía sentirse cómoda, muy cómoda en sus brazos y no podía ser su hermana o su sobrina, según sabia, Hermione era hija única. La idea de que Hermione fuera la madre cobraba forma en su cabeza, pero ¿quien iba ser el padre si Hermione era la madre?.  No, definitivamente no podría ser, pero justo en ese momento  entre las cosas que balbuceaba la niña una llego a formar una palabra que se clavó en Malfoy  más que aquel molesto llanto.

- Sr. Malfoy- dijo Harold pasándole la mano por los ojos y haciendo reaccionar a Draco. O sus oídos le habían traicionado o aquella niña acababa de decir mama mientras Hermione le retiraba algunos mechones de la cara. 

- ¿Sr. Malfoy? – le llamo Harold y dándose cuenta de lo que centraba la atención de Draco, añadió: -Es muy hermosa ¿verdad?

- Si  – respondió con inseguridad Draco mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

- Si que lo es- dijo Hermione apartando su mirada del gris mientras acercaba su meñique a la pequeña que lo cogió cerrando el puño de su diminuta mano alrededor de él.  - A Harry también le pareció muy hermosa cuando por fin pudo venir a conocerla hace un mes. Siempre que le escribía le hablaba de ella, pero como no podía venir hasta que acabara…. bueno – se aclaro la garganta -que no podía venir antes. 

Hermione acabo así la conversación al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.  Tardo demasiado en acordarse de que  Harry le dijo que no dijera que ya había acabado su entrenamiento. No es que no se fiara de Malfoy, pero las circunstancias en que había regresado eran extrañas y no había podido evitar darse cuenta que su vuelta sucedió pocos días después de que Harry se pusiera en contacto con ella. Tal vez solo eran coincidencias pero no se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Ella no creía en las coincidencias. Todo pasaba por alguna razón.

Pero Draco divagaba en otros pensamientos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Hermione se sentía incomoda con lo que había dicho. - ¿Potter?- pensó en voz más alta de lo que hubiera querido.

-Ma-ma – repitió la niña

- Si ya nos vamos cariño… - aprovecho el reclamo de la niña para ignorar la pregunta de Malfoy. 

- Harold, nosotras nos vamos.

- Claro cielo, yo te acompaño – dijo adelantándose sin ver la expresión de Hermione, ya que su intención era aparecerse allí y ahora, aunque Harold era una excelente compañía tardaría mucho.

- No tienes porque molestarte, es tu fiesta, y…

- Bah, tonterías- le dijo señalando hacia el local. -¿lo ves? Todos se divierten, el caso es que es una fiesta, da igual el motivo mientras tengan bebida y música. Además … ¿no pensarías volver andando hasta allí, verdad?- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de forma protectora y hacia tintinear las llaves del coche en su mano.

- Ahora, creo que ya puede irse a casa –susurró al oído de Draco al pasar por su lado acompañado de Hermione mientras se encaminaban hacia el automóvil.

Draco no escucho el suspicaz comentario del Sr. Collins, pues estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Los ojos, eran verdes y su pelo negro azabache… No hacia falta atar muchos cabos más, aunque en el camino de vuelta pudo pensarlo una y mil veces. Todo cuadraba: Hermione quería que Potter la conociera, y la niña tenia un año y medio ¿no? Eso había dicho la tal Samantha. Un año y medio…, y se habían ido a entrenar como aurores al acabar Hogwarts, apenas hacia dos años… 

#########    

El portazo que dio resonó probablemente dos calles más abajo, además de despertar a todos los vecinos del edifico. Harry salió sobresaltado de su habitación, totalmente despeinado, solo con los boxers con los que solía dormir, colocándose con una mano las gafas para enfocar lo que sucedía mientras con la otra sujetaba firmemente la varita. Aun a tientas aunque sin soltar la varita, llego al interruptor y encendió las luces que le dejaron ver al intruso.

- ¡¡Ah!!! Solo eres tu – dijo con resignación, bajando la varita

-  Decepcionado Potter, acaso esperabas a alguien más – respondió irónico mientras se tiraba al sofá del salón

- ¿Pero que se supone que haces entrando de esa forma? 

- Perdón si  he despertado a "san Potter" – dijo con fingida pena

- ¿Que? ¿A que viene eso Draco?

- ¿A que? Si no lo sabes tu…

- No, no lo se. No soy adivino ¿sabes? – resoplo Harry mientras se acercaba al sofá donde Draco estaba desparramado, pero antes de llegare este se levanto acercándose a él.

- Tranquilo que yo te lo aclaro- dijo clavando su mirada en Potter. -Se puede saber ¿desde cuando el gran Potter, el inocente y caballeroso Harry Potter, que me recrimina a MI que, como dices… a si "utilice a las mujeres"… predica con el ejemplo? Yo al menos jamás le haría algo a si a mi mejor amiga… ¿pero como puedes tener tanta cara? ¿Cómo puedes acostarte con ella y hace como si nada hubiera pasado?

- No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas, pero cálmate Malfoy  

- ¡¡Que me calme!!! Si ya estoy calmado, acaso no lo ves Potter –Draco estaba perdiendo el control por momentos, tenía que descargar la frustración que llevaba acumulada toda la noche: la partida, Terry, el beso y para colmo… la niña aquella. 

- ¿Y no sabes de que te hablo? ¿Tu de quien crees? Cabello castaño, ojos cafés, estatura media, bonita sonrisa…

- ¿Hermione Granger?

- ¿Conoces alguna otra?

- Pero como te has enterado de que… - se saco las gafas frotándose los ojos para despertarse, aquello parecía ir para largo. -No puedo creer que ella te lo haya dicho …decidimos que no…

- Ella no me ha dicho nada – sentencio el rubio

- ¿Entonces?

- Puede que haya sido un poco "inocente" – dijo mirando a Potter seriamente quien solo hacia un gesto de incredulidad al oír esa palabra de los labios de Malfoy ¿el… inocente? – Si inocente… y  no haya visto antes lo vuestro. Pero se que los niños no viene de Paris… y ver a una criatura de un año y pico por allí te da algunas pistas ¿no crees? Si hasta tiene tus ojos por Dios ¿como pudiste dejarla embarazada e irte como si nada para entrenarte con la orden?

En ese momento el moreno se sobresalto:

- ¿Embarazada? 

- ¿Una criatura?

- ¿Mis ojos?  
- No me digas que ahora eres un loro Potter – añadió Draco cansado de que repitiera todo lo que decía.

- Eso es imposible – dijo con certeza ignorando el comentario de su compañero: -Creo que te has equivocado de padre y... desde luego de madre.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Hermione no tiene ninguna criatura y menos mía… puedes estar seguro

- ¿Entonces esa cría?

- Morena, de ojos verdes como el mar que hipnotiza… 

- Si

- De cara regordeta y sonrosada…

- Si, si –repitió el rubio mientras asentía con la cabeza, hasta que Harry exploto en carcajadas

- ¿Pensaste que Susie era hija de Hermione? ¿Y mía? Espero que como auror seas mejor que como detective…

- Y yo espero que dejes de reírte y te expliques, porque sino…

- Veras – comenzó acallando la risa aunque esta aun se dibujaba en su rostro. - Susie es la ahijada de Hermione. Yo la conocí hace cerca de dos semanas, ya sabes, cuando fui a ver como estaba antes de que tú empezaras a trabajar en la misión. Ese día su compañera de piso, Samantha creo que se llama –tras el asentimiento de Draco continuo- se la había dejado porque tenía guardia, es medico ¿sabes? Así que pasamos con la niña toda la mañana en el parque, además Hermione tenía muchas ganas de que la conociera. Esta muy orgullosa de ser madrina. Y fue genial, la verdad es una niña muy graciosa y muy inteligente, aun siendo tan pequeña ya ha aprendido a hablar, bueno…tampoco hay que exagerar, en realidad solo sabe decir una o dos palabras, lo que pasa es que las dice constantemente:

- ¿Mama? –inquirió Draco mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá, aunque esta vez con pesadez.

- ¡¡¡Exacto!!!! ¿A ti también te la ha dicho? Solo lo dice cuando esta cerca de gente familiar, como su madre o su madrina Hermione, según me contó. Es curioso como los niños reconocen a la gente…

- Si, muy curioso –murmuró Draco de mala gana, aunque más calmado. ¿Porque se había puesto tan alterado? ¿Y a él que más le daba si  Granger se estaba acostando con Potter? Aunque ahora que sabía que nos e acostaban juntos se sentía más… aliviado… un momento… Cuando le había preguntado a Potter sobre el tema no había negado que se acostara con ella, sería posible que…. Justo en ese momento una mano se poso en su hombro y al girarse encontró al voz y la sonrisa de Potter de pie, justo detrás de él que aun permanecía sentado

- Y ahora…si ya estas más calmado me voy a la cama

- ¿Solo? – pregunto inconscientemente Draco pensando en lo ultimo que le había venido a la cabeza ¿Potter y Granger?

- Claro, a no ser que quieras venir conmigo… cariño- dijo Harry haciéndole morritos a Draco y deslizando la mano que aun tenia en su hombro hasta su pecho mientras le sonría con burla.

Harry mantenía el contacto con Hermione desde que hacia casi un mes había acabado su entrenamiento como auror. En realidad nunca lo habían perdido, las cartas no habían dejado escapar siete largos años de amistad. Hablaban a menudo, por eso Harry sabia de la broma que le había jugado a Draco ese día, de hecho el le había aconsejado que siguiera adelante con la broma cuando Hermione se sintió algo culpable por el rumor que había hecho correr por la editorial, así el también podría aprovecharse y reírse un poco a costa de Draco. 

- Otro día será Potter – respondió el rubio apartando la mano de Harry. Genial, simplemente genial: Potter, también sabía la jugada de Granger, claro que si se acostaban juntos que podía esperar.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a si cuarto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, pero antes de que Harry cerrara la puerta de su habitación, añadió:

- Otro día…siempre que no tengas tu cama ocupada con Granger.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Y eso? – se extraño Harry asomando la cabeza a través de la puerta para verle.

- Tu has dicho antes que…

- Olvida lo que he dicho. Eso es otra historia y ya no tiene ninguna importancia. Que descanses – dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta, dando por terminada la conversación.

El rubio resoplo con rabia mientras se echaba en el sofá. No tenia ni pizca de sueño y tenia mucho en que pensar. Además odiaba cuando Harry hacia eso, siempre se iba dejándolo todo a medias, pero ya lo averiguaría tarde o temprano… para algo era auror ¿no? 

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

8-7-2003

*****Zoe*****


	10. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la ...

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 10: Después de la tormenta siempre llega ¿la calma? _

WENAS!!! Ke tal las vacaciones??? Espero que menos agobiantes, pq aquí el calor es muy asfixiante, de veras. Bueno ya que estoy  aquí de nuevo, voy a contestar los reviews:

**Sorasaku****-yolei*Hermi: **Holas!!! Yo tb me muero de calor, que agobio!!! Pero al menos tengo la playita cerca : ) Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, a mi tb me encanta imaginar a Draco celoso, y al menos en el fic aun va a tener que sufrir un poco por Hermione… Besitos!!!****

**Isis**:  Ke tal??? Puede que si fuera corto pero la inspiración no me daba pa más en esos momentos : (  Siento que tengas que estudiar ahora, pero con sin clases y eso no se te hará tan pesado, ánimos wapa!!! Poz si que tira muxo si la piscina, pero bueno no os quejareis que no he tardado tanto esta vez. Es que estoy haciendo otras cosas y me vienen  cantidad de ideas para el fic, luego llego a casa, me pongo en el ordenata, abro el word… y parece que las ideas se han quedado allí en la playa, tan tranquilicas, que se le va hacer. Un abrazo xiketa!!!

**Shashira**: Holas wapisima!! Bueno lo de Ginny y yo.. creo no tiene solución… me gustan todos los Weasley pero a ella no la trago ya desde le primer libro y aunque saldrá en el fic, siento decirte que aun faltan algunos capítulos para que aparezca. Ahora, a ver, tus preguntas… la madre del bebe esta clara, lo dice Harry en este chap… es la compañera de piso de Hermione: Samantha, una chica muggle que trabaja como médico por eso esa noche tiene guardia, no podía cuidarse de el bebe y se lo deja a Hermione, que al fin y al cabo es su madrina. Lo del padre de la criatura… de momento no le deis más vueltas aunque se parezca a Harry, piensa que debe haber muchas niñas morenas de ojos verdes, pero sirve para que Draco en el capitulo pasado se pusiera un "poco" paranoico con que Harry se este liando con Hermione. Y eso de que persigan a Hermione, bueno aunque en el fic representa que Voldemort fue vencido aun quedan mortífagos con la misma misión que Voldie y que piensan que Hermione es una buena manera de llegar hasta Harry (que hasta hace poco estaba oculto mientras se entrenaba como auror). Este capitulo lo he subido prontito, no??? Espero que te guste, besos!!!

**Star**** Ariala: **Wenas!!! Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Es que sois geniales porque en el capitulo pasado estaba yo un poco por los suelos, pero me habéis ayudado muxo!!! Siento que te de tanto la lata la pagina, a mi tb me pasa a veces cuando voy a leer algunos fics : (, pero como a cabezota no me gana nadie al final la maquina esta acaba por dejarme ver los fics… Y lo de que Draco siente algo... cada vez se verán más claros sus sentimientos, aunque lo de Hermione ya es otra cosa… ya veras porque. Besitos!!!

**Rose****: **Ei!!! Ke tal??? Me alegra mucho que te guste, aunque a mi me pareció malo mientras lo escribía y ni siquiera lo revise porque no me gustaba nada como había quedado (siento si había muxas faltas de ortografía) así que muxas gracias por tu apoyo. Oyes, no me agradezcas que leas tu historia, a mi me encanta leer fics entretenidos e interesantes, así que sigue escribiendo, que toy esperando el siguiente chapt, vale??? Besos!!!****

**Nia****_ Gothica: **Holas!!! Que bien que te gustara!!! Si que estaba un poco corto, espero que este me haya quedado más largo… Pero como el anterior capi ya dije que no me gustaba nada de nada decidí dejarlo ahí, además que ya tardaba muxo en publicarlo A ver que te parece este capitulo. Un abrazo!!!****

**J@ina****: **Holas!!! Otra fan de D/Herm, que bien y yo pensaba que era de las únicas que les entusiasmaba esta pareja :P . Ah!!! En cuanto pueda leo tu fic, ok?? Y más si es D/Hm, que me encantan!!!. Besos wapa!!

**Analia****: **Ei xiketa!! Ya se te exaba de menos por aquí!! En el capitulo anterior no te quejarás que no te deje en suspenso, aunque en este me parece que me vais a matar con el final!!! (nota: recordad al acabar el capi que si me matáis no puedo seguir escribiendo, eh?? Además en Azkaban ya tienen a muxa gente…). Besos!!!

**Puchiko**: Holas!! Quina imaginació, mare meva!!! No has pensado en escribir un fic??? Espera un segon que me vuelvo a leer el review ... me has dado algunas ideas… aunque, xiketa no se yo si Voldie usara a los bebes como espía-localizador, no esta mal pensado… pq quien desconfiaría de un bebe con lo monos (aunque ruidosos) que son???  Ya, yo tb me di cuenta después de escribirlo que Sam podía ser confuso pq podría ser el diminutivo de Samuel, por eso luego puse el nombre completo. No se si ja habras marxat quan ho publiqui, si es així disfruta molt de les vacances, ok??? Un petonàs!!!

**Catrina Malfoy**: Wolas!!! Si, la verdad es que me ha quedado un Draco un poco, no, bastante celosillo… y lo que aun falta por ver. Me alegra que te guste, espero que tb te guste este capitulo. Besitos!!!

**Nessa**: Holas wapetona!!! Como voy a pensar que estáis locos?? Que va… porque no viste los saltos que pegue yo cuando acabe el ultimo examen, me tuvieron que bajar de las nubes!!! Vale, ya te he agregado con la dirección nueva, a ver si te veo pronto!!!

Lo del parecido entre Susie y Harry, bueno no le deis muxas vueltas. De momento en el fic Harry es soltero y sin compromiso (lo tengo un poco abandonado al pobre aunque más adelante ya saldrá y ayudara a Draco a reconocer muxas cosas) Un beso mu gordo, Nati!!!

**Aislinn****: **Wolas!!! Esta vez lo he intentado subir antes, eh?? Bueno, lo de que vislumbres algo de H/Hr no son imaginaciones tuyas, pero el fic no seguira por ahí (es que veras hay antes de ser D/Hr, me encantaba la pareja Harry/Hermione, lo reconozco, así que algo aun me queda de vez en cuando. Pero en el fic el problema no será Harry ni muxo menos, ya lo veras). No te preocupes wapa que la inspiración siempre vuelve, a veces le cuesta encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero entonces se siente sola y vuelve a casa (luego lo encadenas pa que no se vuelva a escapar, jeje). Besos!!!

**Akane****--chan**: Holas!!! Ke tal?? Lo cierto es que me has dejado muy pillada… has visto mi fic en otra pagina???, no se en cual…  Me anima muxo que te guste el fic y esta vez lo continuo pronto a ver que te parece el capitulo. Besitos!!!!

**Medora**** Black**: Holas wapisisma!!! Que bien que me entendieras porque la verdad  es que soy pésima explicándome!!! Pero dime como se llama tu fic, xikilla que tengo unas ganas tremendas de leerlo (yo mientras no sea Draco/Ginny, leo lo que sea). Si playa!!!! Ahora que por fin soy libre (como amena, :P ) a ver si cambio de color porque de tan pálida ya parezco un fantasma… Y tienes toda la razón con los spoilers…la gente tendría que avisarlos porque si no tenemos ni idea de ingles y tenemos que esperar hasta Navidades, enero o cuando lo publiquen en la lengua de Cervantes, podemos enterarnos sin querer de cosas importantes. Por ejemplo, el otro día me entere de algo del libro nuevo, aunque me resisto a creerlo,… como sea verdad me cargo a Rowling  (uy… ya deliro... debe ser por el calor) Un besazo!!!

**Yussi**** y Andres**: Holas!!! Me alegro que os guste la historia,… y a ver ya se que muxa gente me ha preguntado por el pelirrojo y saldrá dentro de muy poco… pero en cada capitulo??? El protagonista de la historia es mi rubio favorito, o bueno en todo caso, la pareja Draco/Hermione y en este fic tb sale algo Harry porque me tb me gusta muxo ese personaje pero siento deciros que el pelirrojo saldrá poquito, aunque aparecerá y tb su hermanita.  Y lo de la magia... bueno no puedo poner duelos, magia y esas cosas porque Hermione vive y trabaja con los muggles, ella dejo ese mundo atrás, además básicamente es una historia que pasa en el mundo muggle (para fastidio de Draco) donde trabaja Herms. Pero no creo que Hermione se quede callada precisamente, solo que en vez de montarle una típica escena de celos a Draco cuando lo ve ligando con Kathy es más sutil y le ha dado un par de lecciones a Draco, como cuando todos piensan que es gay o cuando le apaliza al billar, no creéis???. A ver que os parece este capitulo. Besos!!!

**Cho_Chang****: **Holas!!! Que bien que te gustara el capi, espero que este tb te agrade. Muchos besos!!!

**ÔsakÝ**** @§il Bl****ಏÇK: **Wenas!! No me escribiste que yo sepa, aunque como este trasto a veces se come los reviews… Me halaga muxo que creas que la historia es original, aunque yo no opine lo mismo y menos del capitulo pasado, pero te lo agradezco. Hasta pronto!!!

**Airam**** akari: **Hola!! Muxas gracias por tus ánimos!!! Bueno lo de los exámenes… ya se han acabado que es lo importante… las notas ya veremos, pero da igual, ya tengo vacaciones, si!!! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo… y lo de H/Herm no tiene muxa importancia para la historia, solo para que Draco se ponga de los nervios (y porque a mi tb ,me gusta mucho esa pareja y quise poner algo de Harry en la historia, que lo tenia un poco abandonado, no??, aunque tiene cinco libros pa el solito… ). Kisses!!!

**Esteffy**: Holas wapa!!! A mi tb me gusta que Draco se ponga de los nervios y se lo coman los celos… y lo que le falta. Lo de H/Hr como dice Harry en el capitulo es pasado y en realidad no es importante, aunque si habrá alguien más importante para Herms en el fic. Besos!!!!

**Chant****:** Wenas!!! Me alegra que te guste le fic y bueno… aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, a ver que te parece. Besitos!!!

**Anna****:** Ei!! Ke tal?? Si te deje intrigada en el capi anterior no quiero saber que vas a pensar cuando acabes este… pero intentare subir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda… lo que pasa es que con el calor ye so da un poco de palo… Besos!!!

Ei!!! Ke tal??? Esta vez me ha tardado menos, bueno, eso espero… : P . No me matéis cuando leáis el final del capitulo, porfavor… (más que nada porque sino no podré continuarlo, jeje). Es que tengo la sensación de que si pongo más el capitulo se hace pesado, no se, ya me diréis. Os agradezco muxisimo todo el apoyo y os doy infinitas gracias a todos los que leéis el fic. Besitos a todos!!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

Aquella semana paso realmente tranquila, algo así como la calma después de la tormenta. Y vaya tormenta. Pero Hermione, después de la fiesta más que calma sentía un vacío inmenso.  Con Kathy mantenía la misma relación que tenían antes, es decir,  ninguna, solo que ahora la chica le lanzaba miradas recelosas cuando coqueteaba con Malfoy, lo que hacia más constantemente que antes, si eso era posible, probablemente para demostrarle que no había perdido terreno. 

En cuanto a Malfoy …. ¿cómo podía ser tan cínico? Hermione pensaba que el rubio le diría algo de aquel beso, pero lejos de lanzar el comentario sarcástico e hiriente que Granger tanto esperaba hizo algo peor: se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Con total indiferencia. Pues bien… ella también podía hacer lo mismo y de echo eso es lo que hizo durante toda la semana, total para ella no había significado nada todo aquello ¿no?, aunque inconscientemente suspiraba cada vez que recordaba el momento que parecía haberse grabado con fuego en su memoria.

Pero lo que más entristecía a la chica es que su buena amistad con Terry se había visto truncada por aquella estúpida broma a Malfoy. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás, lo haría, no porque se arrepintiera de la vergüenza de Malfoy o el enfado de Kathy, sino por Terry. El moreno no solo evitaba el encuentro con Draco cada vez que lo veía por razones obvias, sino que parecía sentirse traicionado por Hermione, haciéndola culpable de su confusión sobre la sexualidad de Draco. 

Aquel viernes cuando llego al trabajo no le sorprendió no encontrar a Terry esperándola en la puerta para charlar un rato mientras apuraba el último cigarrillo, como hacían antes. La esperanza de que lo encontrara se había desvanecido mañana tras mañana que acudía a trabajar y casualmente cuando iba a su despacho había salido o no estaba reunido o tenía prisa… cualquier excusa era una buena opción, cualquier mentira… Resignada se agacho para acariciar dulcemente a Sulley, el gato que le acompañaba de vez en cuando y al parecer el único que no la había abandonado tras la fiesta. Así se despidió del aterciopelado animal, y algo cabizbaja entro en edificio encaminarse hacia el ascensor. 

El día pasaba lentamente como cualquier otro sino fuera por el dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento y sucesivos estornudos. Tenía los ojos rojos y algo hinchados, pero aun así su intención estaba lejos de irse a casa a descansar como le habían aconsejado varias veces, sino que abrió el archivador de forma brusca, rebuscando más artículos con los que poder trabajar, mientras con al otra mano buscaba en su bolsillo otro pañuelo. 

Se sentó de nuevo, ordenando los artículos que acababa de traer para revisarlos y haciendo que Draco los mecanografiara aunque no tenia que entregarlos hasta dentro de una semana. Tardaba mucho, Draco era la persona más lenta que había visto escribiendo a maquina, claro que el no haber tocado uno de esos trastos muggles en veinte años lo explicaba bastante bien. Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenia toda la noche por delante,… ahora ya no tenía ninguna prisa por salir de allí.

Una vez más volvió a estornudar.

- Granger… una sugerencia –dijo con calma el rubio - ¿porque no tiras de una vez esas malditas flores si tienes alergia? 

_Flashback___

- Esto… el despacho de… -dijo un hombre al tiempo que leía una tarjeta- ¿la srta. Granger?

Draco gruño bastante molesto apartando su vista del ventanal . Por fin tenia un momento de tranquilidad en todo lo que iba de día mientras Hermione había salido a llamar por teléfono a "alguien que no era de su incumbencia" según le había dicho mientras salía por al misma puerta por la que ahora se asomaba el chico que lo importunaba. 

- ¿Quien la busca? – preguntó mientras se giraba observando con atención a un chico moreno de pelo largo que no debía tener más de diecisiete años, aunque no podía verlo bien pues el gran ramo que llevaba le cubría casi totalmente el rostro.

- Traigo esto para ella – dijo mientras acercaba las dos docenas de rosas rojas al rubio para mostrárselas.

- Yo me las quedo – respondió con seguridad Malfoy, pero el chico lo miro con duda.

- Aunque por otro lado… si quieres esperar hasta que vuelva,.. allá tú –le dijo Malfoy sabiendo que el chico no se quedaría allí esperando para entregar las flores un viernes por la noche. - Pero yo de ti tomaría asiento,  llegara sobre las nueve –mintió Draco mientras se sentaba en la silla de Hermione y la giraba para volver a centrar su vista en el ventanal. 

El repartidor vio el reloj de la sala que acaba de tocar las siete de la tarde y alternativamente miro a Draco. Total, que importaba, el rubio se veía de confianza y no se iba a quedar dos horas allí esperando… así que decidió irse. Le entrego el ramo al chico y espero unos segundos la propina, pero desistió de su intento de conseguir algo de dinero extra cuando vio que el rubio no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

El joven salio resignado sin cerrar la puerta ni llamar la atención de Malfoy, que nada más quedarse solo no tardo en buscar entre las flores del ramo esperando encontrar alguna tarjeta, estaba claro que alguien que se gasta tanto dinero en flores al menos pone su nombre.  Al fin encontró el sobre que buscaba, pero alguien se lo arrebato de las manos, con un ágil movimiento.

- ¿No sabia que te gustaran las rosas Malfoy? – le dijo Hermione mientras le rodeaba y se paraba en frente suyo agitando el sobre-   Veamos quien es tu admirador secreto…  – añadió con sorna.

- Si, míra bien la tarjeta porque creo que se han equivocado de destinatario –dijo dejándolas encima de la mesa de la chica y levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a su mesa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el lugar que antes ocupaba el rubio observando el inmenso ramo de más cerca y comenzando a estornudar.

- Genial –murmuro en voz baja mientras volvía a estornudar.

Hermione tenia alergia a las rosas desde que ella recordara, lo descubrió cuando aun en Hogwarts le regalaron la primera rosa. Desde entonces aunque le había dicho una y mil veces que era alérgica, el chico siempre lo olvidaba y le regalaba la misma flor roja alegando que era el símbolo del amor y la pasión, pero para ella en realidad solo era un mal rato de estornudos y picores por todo el cuerpo, eso si con suerte no iba a peor. Estaba pensando en eso cuando oyó de fondo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. 

- Ves como lo del anuncio de citas fue buena idea… auque a la cena tendrás que invitarle tu porque el pobre crío se habrá gastado toda la paga de sus padres en las rosas –  dijo con una burla que ocultaba cierto recelo. En realidad dudaba que un adolescente que contestaba un anuncio se gastara tanto dinero en dos docenas de rosas. Aunque con la tentativa a lo mejor podría picarla y sacarle de quien era el ramo.  

Pero se le olvidaba con quien trataba. Hermione que no era ni mucho menos tan fácil de picar e ignorando el comentario, miro el sobre, que también llamo la atención del rubio y lejos de responderle con la misma burla la castaña saco la tarjeta del sobre y de inmediato sin mirarla siquiera la arrugo junto con el sobre mientras en su rostro se reflejaba algo que Malfoy conocía bien: decepción. Se levanto y tras tirarlo a la papelera, salio por la puerta sin dirigirle una sola palabra a Draco par volver una media hora después. Aunque esta vez Malfoy no había perdido el tiempo mirando por el ventanal como se veía el mundo desde semejante altura … 

_Fin del flashback_

Desde entonces habían pasado ya más de dos horas y parecía que no acabaría nunca de pasar los dichosos artículos. Además le carcomía la curiosidad por saber de quien eran esas flores que parecían amargarle el día a Granger, aunque si algo tenía claro es que no eran muggles. Las rosas eran comunes y corrientes y seguramente el repartidor con acne que las había traído también era muggle, pero aunque le pese a su orgullo cuando Granger se fue del despacho entre enojada y triste lo único que tenía en mente era saber quien enviaba el ramo. Así que tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada (si Granger o alguien le pillaba acabaría con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y después de trabajar casi un mes con la chica junto con la escena que le monto a Potter el otro día no le sobraba la dignidad precisamente) se dirigió directamente a la papelera a por la nota que antes casi había conseguido leer. Algo rastrero si, ¿pero desde cuando a un slytherin le importaban los medios mientras justificaran el fin?. 

Pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando vio que en la papelera ya no había ninguna nota sino que  un cúmulo de cenizas ocupaba su lugar. Sabia que tipo de notas eran esas, no en vano el había mandado bastantes a algunas chicas. Las tarjetas que estaban en el sobre no estaban escritas, pero al poco de ser abiertas prendían solas, reduciéndose a humo y cenizas, y ese  humo, de distintos colores, antes de perderse escribía el mensaje en el aire. Pero no debía ser la primera nota de este tipo que recibía Granger porque lejos de abrirla y esperar que el mensaje se dibujara ante sus ojos,  su cara se ensombreció al reconocer el sobre y nada más abrirlo lo tiro para que el mensaje se perdiera en la basura. Era como si supiera de sobras la persona que le enviaba ese tipo de mensajes y su contenido.

A lo largo de la tarde, Draco ya había hecho varias insinuaciones intentando sonsacarle quien las había enviado, pero Granger se cerraba en banda totalmente. Ni siquiera le respondía con sarcasmos, como solía hacer últimamente, simplemente decía un cortante "no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy" y seguía trabajando. Pero si ella estaba de mal humor por culpa de quien fuera, no iba a amargarle a él su fin de semana. 

- Granger esto es para la semana que viene y ya pasan de las nueve. Se supone que mi horario termina a las ocho en punto y …

- Y la fiesta ya habrá empezado… ¿no es eso Malfoy? – dijo monótonamente. Como solían hacer cada viernes todos quedaban al acabar el trabajo en el pub de enfrente para tomar algo, bailar y divertirse un poco. Claro que Hermione no solía ir con ellos, y menos ese viernes en que sus planes eran algo diferentes, antes de que se los echaran por tierra.

- Pues si eso también – respondió como si no le importara la fiesta en lo más mínimo aunque tuviera unas ganas locas de salir de allí – pero además podemos acabarlo el lunes – añadió.

- No piensas en otra cosa que en fiestas ¿no? –  respondió la castaña aun calmada - ¿No hay nada más importante para ti acaso?

- ¿Y para ti? ¿Hay algo aparte de trabajo, trabajo, ah si… y trabajo?

Hermione estaba echa una furia aquella tarde y lo único que le faltaba era soportar al  Malfoy engreído y mimado de antes. 

- Claro que hay más pero yo se que cosas son importantes en mi vida.

- ¿Qué vida?  Eso no es vida Granger. No tienes vida – murmuro, aunque demasiado alto porque Hermione si le oyó.

- ¿A no? ¿Y tu si la tienes?. Mírate al espejo Malfoy

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¿Como que que insinúo?. No insinúo nada…lo digo. Yo al menos tengo un trabajo... y tu a saber que habrás hecho para acabar siendo mi ayudante. El gran Draco Malfoy trabajando para una sangre sucia. ¿Que paso? Tus padres por fin se dieron cuenta de que eres un bueno para nada y te echaron de casa. Pensaba que los mortífagos aceptaban a cualquiera... – dijo sin pensar sus palabras. 

- No vuelvas a repetir eso, me oyes – dijo agitadamente al tiempo que la arrinconaba contra la pared. -Y lo que paso no es asunto tuyo. De veras te crees tan importante como para recriminarme algo así, tu que ignoras a tu madre y que tu padre… 

- No tienes ni idea Malfoy – le corto Hermione

- Te equivocas. Y si alguien tiene que afrontar su reflejo, esa eres tu.  Mírate bien, es viernes por la noche y …estas sola. 

- No como tu ¿verdad? Te crees más que yo solo porque la gente se acerque a hablar contigo por interés… ¿no es así?

- Vale, esta bien – ante el gesto de ella de que no había acabado la corto - No ahora escúchame tu a mí Granger. Tal vez tengas razón y la gente se acerque a mi por eso… pero al menos se acercan. En cambio tu eres invisible, nadie se fija en ti y… ¿quien crees que se dará cuenta cuando faltes?. Es que acaso no lo ves. Esta sola, completamente sola.

"Sola", "completamente sola", la maldita palabra se repetía con crueldad en al mente de Hermione una y otra vez mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos pero no lloraría delante de Draco. No le daría ese gusto. 

- Pues entonces vete. Si ya estoy sola, puedes irte. ¿A que esperas? – grito alzando la voz mirando fijamente la imagen difuminada del chico que tenia delante 

- Sabes que, pro una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿a que espero? Me voy –respondió el chico en el mismo tono

- ¡¡¡¡Bien!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡Bien!!!!

- Bien- sentencio Draco quedándose con la última palabra de la discusión.

Hermione no pudo retener por más tiempo las lagrimas que amenazan con rodar por sus mejillas y se echo a llorar como una niña en cuanto Draco cerró de portazo la gruesa madera. Se apoyo contra la puerta mientras sollozaba dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, al tiempo que Malfoy al otro lado también se apoyaba en la puerta dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza mientras intentaba repetir mentalmente la discusión que acababan de tener. Así pasaron varios minutos, ambos recostados a escasos centímetros pero con un muro de orgullo, más amplio que la fría puerta de madera, separándolos.

Draco se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano a lavarse la cara para serenarse un poco. Tenia ganas de golpear algo, de deshogarse. Ni siquiera sabía porque había empezado esa tonta discusión, ni sabia con exactitud lo que había dicho pero suponía que la habrá herido porque el era así, no podía mantener su bocota cerrada y tenia que desahogarse con alguien y en este caso Hermione se lo había puesto a tiro cuando toco su punto débil: su pasado. Todos tenían un pasado, ¿pero es que no podían simplemente olvidarlo y punto?. ¿Por qué tenia que nombrar a sus padres,… a su madre?  Abrió el grifo y lleno sus manos de agua fría echándosela a la cara y mojando también los mechones que le caían sobre la frente. La imagen de Hermione volvió a su mente…  se sentía miserable por todo lo que había dicho. Además no podía dejarla sola ni un momento, era su misión y más allá de lo que hubiera pasado no iba a dejar que lo personal influyera en su trabajo, aunque los sentimientos  le estaban desbordando. Cerró el grifo. Se paso la mano por al frente echándose el cabello hacia atrás  apartándoselo de la cara y mirando fijamente el cruel reflejo. Hermione tenía razón, aquella imagen le devolvía más cosas de las que podía afrontar y parece que Granger las viera todas con mirarle directamente a los ojos. Se froto los ojos con rabia y salio del lavabo. 

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en el lavabo, seguramente bastante. Se dirigió al despacho con paso firme pensando en lo que le diría a la chica cuando encontrara su mirada de  nuevo, y pico a la puerta, pero nadie le contesto ni le abrió, seguramente debía estar encerrada allí y desde luego no le iba a abrir por las buenas después de todo lo que se habían dicho Aunque con el tiempo que  había pasado ya había tenido tiempo de sobras de calmarse y probablemente así era ya que cuando acerco la oreja a la puerta el silencio era ensordecedor. Así que se trago su orgullo y entono lo mejor que pudo una disculpa para que la chica consintiera en abrirle.

- Vamos Granger… se que estas enojada, pero esto es una tontería. Abre la puerta, que ya nos somos unos críos… 

Después de rogarle que le abriera durante más de quince minutos sin recibir respuesta se decidió. No iba a conseguir nada por las buenas. Miro a ambos lados para asegurarse que no había ningún muggle por allí, aunque sería difícil que quedara alguien, ya todos estarían abajo en la fiesta, así que con determinación cogió su varita y susurro:

-  "Alohomora" 

La puerta cedió con suavidad y Draco se encamino en la oscuridad de la habitación, hasta que a tientas encontró el interruptor. Los fluorescentes parpadearon un poco antes de encenderse y revelar un despacho totalmente vacío. "¿Dónde se habría metido?" . La cabeza de Draco empezó a dar vueltas. "A lo mejor ya estaba en la calle ¿y si le pasaba algo a Hermione?" Su corazón se encogió "¿Hermione?" Tal vez no sabia con certeza lo que sentía pero si sabia que si pasaba algo, lo que fuera, no se lo perdonaría jamás, jamás. Todo era culpa suya, su maldita culpa, y ahora no sabia donde estaba, si se había ido por voluntad propia o si…. Negó con la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, no podía ni imaginarlo. Tenía que encontrarla, como fuera. 

Bajo los pisos corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y a punto de caerse varias veces por no mirar los escalones, llego  a la salida y cruzo la calle. Por un momento se quedo mirando con atención al puerta del pub donde su máxima preocupación hace unos segundos era acudir a la dichosa fiesta y entonces se dispuso  andar aunque no sabia hacia donde dirigirse para empezar a buscar. Sus latidos chocaban furiosos contra su pecho y no pensaba con mucha claridad. ¿Iba en dirección hacia la casa de la chica o mejor se dirigía en dirección contaría hacia el centro de la ciudad? O podía acudir a Harry para que le ayudara a buscarla. No, no era una buena idea, perdería más tiempo explicándole como la noche había acabado en esto, Potter insistiría en avisar a los demás  y para cuando empezaran a buscarla ya sería tarde. Decidió aparecerse en casa de Hermione, a lo mejor era una tontería y la chica simplemente se había ido a su casa, pensó intentando mantener la esperanza. Si no estaba allí, entonces ya llamaría a Potter y pensarían algo. 

Estaba justo en la entrada del pub, así que decido alejarse un poco para desaparecerse sin que los muggles lo vieran, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo retuvo del brazo un momento para luego caer sobre él sin sentido…

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

15-7-2003

*****Zoe*****


	11. Un nuevo amanecer

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 11: Un nuevo amanecer_

EI!!! HOLAS!!! El ordenata se escacharro totalmente y encima me estoy achicharrando de calor, pero bueno al menos tengo vacaciones que ya es algo… a ver, contesto a los reviews:

**Esteffy****: Holas!!! Si, se que soy un poco mala, siento no haberlo podido continuar antes… problemas técnicos. Lo de las rosas lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo en el que le darán más de una sorpresa a Hermione, aunque el que las envió esta entre los que has nombrado. Un besazo!!!**

**Anna****: Ei!!! Ke tal??? Muxisimas gracias por los ánimos, a ver que te parece este capitulo xiketa. Besitos mil!!!**

**Arashi****: Wenas!!! Me alegro que te guste el fic, espero que también te guste este capitulo. Hasta pronto!!!**

**Shashira****: Wolas!!! Ya somos dos… a mi tb me vuelve loca todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter… Bueno si que paso algo con los padres de Draco pero el mismo lo contará más adelante y ya os enterareis, además hay un punto importante en la historia de los padres de Draco para el futuro… es que aun quedan algunos personajes por aparecer en el fic, ya veréis. Se que Hermione es algo... ummm…borde, pero supongo que como yo tb soy algo orgullosa, la pongo así en el fic. Además si siempre estuvieran de buenas nos sería tan entretenido, lo mejor son las reconciliaciones, je, je, je. Claro que te agrego xikilla y así hablamos. Si kieres agregarme tu tb mi msn es zoeblack9@hotmail.com. Besitos!!!**

**Aislinn**: Hola wapa!!! Vas bastante bien encaminada con las preguntas, ya veras lo que pasa en el capi. De verdad que creo que algunos me leéis la mente : ) Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste el capitulo, aunque no haya llegado muy rápido que se diga. Kisses!!

**Dnyc****: Holas!!! Ya lo continuo, a ver que te parece el capitulo. Hasta pronto!!!**

**Cho****-Chang:  Hola!! Tu tranquila que a Draquito no le pasara nada… de momento, jejeje. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Un besazo!!!**

**Nessa****: Holas wapisima !!! Si tienes toda la razón, ya se que el pasado de ambos esta un poco confuso, pero ellos mismos lo iran contando pcoo a poco, creo que ya en el próximo capítulo pondre algo… Más cosas…  Terry es un chico majo, solo que esta un pelin resentido pq lo han rechazado y no esta acostumbrado a que lo rechacen, pero ya se le pasara (más le vale). Ei !!! Yo tb me lo he leido… en ingles y con un poco de ayuda y creeme me ha costado lo mio, pero ha valido la pena, que te ha parecido a ti ??? Es incrible, pero aun no puedo creer lo que ha hecho Rowling, la matare!!! De veras que la mato !!! Vale, ya esta, respiro hondo…, cuento hasta diez…. bueno no pongo nada más aqui por si hay gente que no se lo ha leido. Aunque igualmente gracias por decirme lo de la página, eres un sol. Besos !!!**

**Andra****, la loka : Holas !! No te preocupes xiketa por no dejarme review antes, no teneis ninguna obligación aunque no voy a negar que me encanta que me lso dejeis y saber que pensais del fic. Lo de Hermione lo sabrás en este capi, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, si los mortifagos…estan próximos… en fins, ahora que el ordenador ha resucitado en cuanto pueda me doy una vuelta por tu web. Hasta luego !!!**

**Akane****—Chan : Wenas !!! Ya tienes auí la continuación, espero que no te decepcione. No lo he podido continuar antes por culpa del ordenata pero aqui esta de nuevo. Muchos besitos !!! **

**Sorasaku****-yolei*Hermi : Holas !!! Tu tranquila que si no hay playuki, todavía queda la piscina, no ??? Respecto al fic, quien coge a Malfoy lo sabrás en cuanto empieza el capitulo, pero para lo de las flores tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo (tampoco tiene tanto misterio, seguro que ya os lo suponéis…) Tranquila Hermione aparecerá pronto, tendrá un aparición triunfal… aunque bueno lo de la pelea los dos se han dicho cosas desagradables, pero uno cuando se enfada no sabe lo que dice, creeme, se suelta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza… Muchos besos wapa!!!**

**Devil****: Wenas!!! Uf, me halagas muchisimo de veras y  ojala me pareciera a ella, pero Rowling tiene un don para escribir y yo… bueno, simplemente no lo tengo… aunque hago lo que puedo. Si, si que me he leído los libros y hace apenas dos días me acabe el quinto, lo has leído??? Es GENIAL, de veras. Espero que tb te guste este capitulo. Besitos!!!**

**Isis****: Hola wapa!!! Buf… si se te hizo larga la semana, no me imagino que te habrá parecido lo que me he tardado esta vez, auqneu tengo motivos, eh…Bueno lo del admirador secreto, saldrá ya en el capitulo que viene, aunque en realidad es algo más que un admirador secreto, Hermione sabe muy bien de quien son las flores… Me anima muxo que te gustara el capi, espero que este tb te agrade. Besos!!!**

**R Malfoy:** Ei!! A mi tb me encanta esa pareja, creo que se complementan muy bien. Me alegra que te guste el fic, besitos!!!

**Serpentosia****: Holas!!! Muxas gracias, pero no creo que sea tan bueno el fic y menos últimamente que no me acaban de gustar los capítulos… Bueno lo de Hermione y Harry no tiene muxa importancia para el fic, pero si, Harry deja entrever creo que fue en el capitulo pasado que compartieron algo en el pasado. A lo mejor Herms lo menciona más adelante pero de veras que Harry no será el problema entre ambos en este fic. Hasta pronto!!!**

**Nia****-Gothica: Hola!!! Ke tal??? Pues pa mi que la discusión era lo que no me gustaba muxo del capitulo, aunque las cosas se solucionaran pronto ya lo veras. Ya lo sigo, xikilla, besos!!!**

**Shiro****: Holas!!! Muxisimas gracias, me alegro de que te guste el fic. A ver que te parece este capitulo, aunque no pasa nada del otro mundo. Besitos!!!**

**Medora**** Black: Wenas guapetona!!! Bueno, si has acertado o no lo veras en este capi… Y bueno, si que me salio un poco o bastante celoso Draco y lo que aun queda por ver, je, je, je. Tu fic, ahora que vuelvo a tener ordenador, conexión y todas esas cosas me pasare a verlo. Te doy toda la razón, es mas que impresionante, que pedazo de libro, wow… aunque como ya he dicho antes yo la mato!!! Me ha dejado echa polvo… no tenia otro personaje a quien cargarse o que??? Un besazo muy gordo, y si que aprovecho la playa, si, aunque queda como una gamba.**

**Airam**** Akari:** Holas!!! Me alegro que hayas hecho fanfiquera a tu amiga, aunque  a mi precisamente son esas las parejas que más me gustan H/Hr y D/Hr, además de las parejas de la época de los merodeadores, pero eso ya es otro tema… El que envió las rosas, lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo, pero no vas por mal camino. Y lo de Ginny, no… no se si referías a eso pero Draco y Ginny no son nada en este fic (es una de las parejas que no me gustan), Ginny no saldrá hasta bastante más adelante y con lo lento que avanza el fic, aun falta… No te preocupes por los spoilers, ya me lei el libro (no pude resistirlo más) y te doy toda la razón, mi opinión sobre la pequeña Weasley ha cambiado, vaya con la chica…quien lo iba a decir, (yo creoq ue la han abducido y me la han cambiado por otra) besitos mil!!!  

**Analia****:** Holas wapa!! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que no te decepciones. Besitos!!!

**Katuzka****:** Hola!! Bueno, ya se que me tarde en actualizar, lo siento muxisimo, me predonais verdad (carita de cachorrito abandonado…). Gracias por los ánimos!!! Me alegra que te guste, pero el H/Hr me parece que no podrá ser en este fic, solo algún comentario como la otra vez, aunque es otra de mis parejas favoritas y me gustaria hacer un fic de los tres D/Hr/H (de hecho ya tengo la idea aunque no se como me quedara eso… ). Pero Hermione y Harry se verán y hablaran de algunas cosillas próximamente (esto parece uno de esos anuncios malos… la publicidad nunca ha sido lo mío…) Besitos!!!! 

**Rose****:** Wenas xiketa!!! Has actualizado… genial (pq todo el mundo actualiza cuando yo no puedo leer??? ) No me he podido leer aun tu fic, lo siento, en cuanto pueda me pondré al día antes de que el ordenador me vuelva a dejar tirada, y claro que no estará mal, deja de decir eso, a mi me gusta el fic… tiene intriga, emoción, romance y a la mejor pareja (que más se puede pedir??? ) Si que tengo msn, ya te agrego, el mío es zoeblack9@hotmail.com Hasta pronto!!!

**Chantal****:** Hola!! Yo te agrego wapa, tu tb puedes agregarme y escribirme si quieres es  zoeblack9@hotmail.com. Bueno, espero que este capi me haya salido algo más largo, no se yo. Me anima muxo que te guste, gracias por tu apoyo amiga, aunque creo que exageráis un poco con eso que es de los mejores, hay muchos fics buenos por ahí, en serio… pero se agradecen los halagos (si seguís así me vais a hinchar como a un globo…) Besitos!!!

**Alexiel**** Slytherin forever: **Hola!!! Te lo has leído todo?? En serio, me dejáis alucinada, leerse todas mis paranoias de una vez… te agradezco muxo tus ánimos. Es que creo que Draco tiene que mantener algo de su personalidad Sly, el sarcasmo e ironía aunque sin se tan cabrón… Lo de Herms y Harry se que no quedo claro, si que hubo algo pero solo fue un comentario qua a lo mejor, no se todavía, Herms o Harry explicaran o recordaran más adelante. Un besazo!!! 

**Serpentosia****:** Ei!!! Hola de nuevo!! Si se que he tardado bastante, pero por fin…aquí esta el capitulo once, a ver que te parece. Besos!!!

**Lulis**** Potter: **Holas!! Gracias por el apoyo y los cumplidos!! Me animáis muxo, (no os lo podéis imaginar) cuando la inspiración me abandona y ene este caso el ordenador, aunque así he tenido tiempo de escribir, no hay mal que por bien no venga ( o era la revés???)… Bueno el caso es que  ahora tengo que pasarlo y no es que yo sea muy rápida tecleando con dos deditos y mirando al teclado… Bueno para el final aun le queda, creo que el fic más o menos va por la mitad.. y ya lo tengo pensado… lo que no se es como llegare hasta ahí. Besitos!!!

**Alejandra Felton: **Wenas wapa!!! Se te exaba de menos!!!! Como estas amiga??? Espero que bien, de vacaciones y eso, no??? Bueno mi ordenador tb se descompuso, pero ya esta de vuelta y más le vale no volver a dejarme abandonada. Muchos besitos, y espero que continúes el fic pronto, si???

**Lora chang: **Holas!! Si, no se que pasa a veces que ff.net se come los reviews, en fins… Draco estaba "muy celoso", así me lo imagino yo (que mente retorcida tengo… ) y pronto aclarara lo que siente por Herms…. Aunque para mi esta bastante clarito, lo que pasa es que este chico duda demasiado… En cuanto al admirador, tendrás que esperar al próximo capitulo pero  es fácil de adivinar… Un abrazo!!!

**Asuka**** de Black: **Hola!! Ya tienes aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste, tuve algunos problemillas con el ordenador (la rebelión de las maquinas… anda como terminator3… Vale, es tarde y  estoy fatal…debe ser el sueño y el calor insoportable… o es que me he vuelto loca definitivamente). Besos!!!

**Paola: **Holas!!! Tu tranquila que no dejo el fic, me da muxa rabia cuando dejan algún fic que estoy leyendo y lo abandonan en una agujero negro.. asi que este fic seguirá hasta el final… aunque me cueste sangre, sudor y lagrimas (que dramático me quedo eso… tampoco será para tanto : P) Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic. Besos!! 

**Tsuki****: **Wolas!!! Si. Soy mala, lo se…je, je ,je. Pero aquí tienes el capitulo once y para que no os quejéis lo he dejado al final sin nada de intriga ni apariciones raras en el ultimo momento, ni nada… De hecho el capitulo es bastante soso , aunque el próximo capitulo ya será más movidito, espero… Un besito!!!

A ver, antes de que me descuarticéis…siento muxo el retraso, pero el ordenata tb quería vacaciones y vamos que no pude hacer nada, esperemos que el apaño dure… pero mientras tanto me pude leer el quinto libro!!!!! Si con diccionario al lado y ayudita, pero valio la pena… WOW!!!  Aun no puedo creer lo que a  hecho Rowling, yo me la cargo!!!!  aunque no diré nada pq se que hay muxa gente que aun no se lo ha leído, pero si alguien quiere comentarlo conmigo por mi encantada, ya sabéis mi mail es zoeblack9@hotmail.com

Igualmente tranquilos los que no lo hayáis leído…   que para el fic será como si el quinto libro no existiese, no saldrá nada.

Ah si!!!  Al final del capitulo he puesto una canción que escuche ayer, que me encanta y que me recuerda la muerte del quinto libro, me quede afectada por esta muerte…(tengo en la cabeza un songfic, aunque todavía no me acaba de gustar como queda) pero no os digo de quien a quien me imagino la canción ni nada para los que no sepáis quien muere. Supongo que muchos ya conoceréis la canción, pero sino os la recomiendo mucho… es muy bonita.

Y nada más, que me enrollo más que una persiana, que os lo paséis muy bien si ya tenéis vacaciones… Muchos besitos y muxas gracias por el apoyo!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

Estaba justo en la entrada del pub, así que decido alejarse un poco para desaparecerse sin que los muggles lo vieran, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo retuvo del brazo un momento para luego caer sobre él sin sentido…

A Draco lo pillo desprevenido y aunque reaccionó rápidamente sujetando el peso inerte que se precipitaba sobre él, perdió el equilibrio. El joven se apartó como pudo dejando el cuerpo suavemente en el suelo a su lado. Sin duda se trataba de una chica, pesaba muy poco para tratarse de un hombre y era bastante más bajita que él. Se arrodillo en el suelo dejando la cabeza de la persona en sus rodillas y le aparto el cabello oscuro que cubría prácticamente todo su rostro para ver la cara de la joven con atención. 

- ¿Kathy? – pegunto aun sabiendo que se trataba de ella. Sintió que el nudo de su estomago se deshizo súbitamente cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel no era el pelo castaño y enmarañado de Granger. 

La chica estaba sudando aunque como pudo comprobar Draco, no tenia fiebre, y su respiración era profunda y algo lenta,  como si estuviera durmiendo, solo que rápidamente vislumbró el porque de ese estado. El aliento a alcohol que desprendía dejaba claro que había bebido demasiado. Draco no necesito demasiada imaginación para suponer que la chica con la que había quedado para verse en la fiesta habría empezado sin él y debió salir en su busca cuando lo vio a través de las cristaleras que cerraban el recinto. Miro a Kathy y al local alternativamente pensando que hacer. Se sentía intranquilo y angustiado, aun no había encontrado a Granger, pero… tampoco podía dejar a Kathy inconsciente en medio de Londres en plena noche… aunque tardara un poco más en encontrar a Hermione. Solo serian un par de minutos, entraría con la morena al pub, le haría recobrar el sentido y  saldría para casa de Hermione.  

Entro en el local sosteniéndola en brazos hasta llegar a los lavabos, que para su suerte estaban a pocos pasos de la entrada, no porque la chica fuera excesivamente pesada pero no era fácil llevar a alguien entre tantísima gente. Se hinco en el suelo, dejandola con cuidado e intento despertarla llamándola, pero estaba claro que necesitaría algo más que eso. Abrió el grifo de los lavabos y le echo algo de agua a la cara dándole algunos golpes en la mejilla para ver si se despejaba pero no había forma y eso que así había conseguido despertar a Pansy después de algunas fiestas en Slytherin, y la verdad dudaba que hubiera bebido más de lo que ellos solían beber cuando hacían esas fiestas. La chica pareció entreabrir un poco los ojos y murmurar algo que Draco solo entendió como un gruñido, pero acompañado de una nueva exhalación de alcohol que mareo un poco al rubio. 

- ¡Kathy! Venga, vamos…– Malfoy comenzaba a impacientarse, podría utilizar algún hechizo para hacerle recuperar la conciencia y luego irse sin más, además en su estado seguramente pensaría que lo había soñado o que era consecuencia de la bebida.

- ¡¡¡Despierta de una vez!!!! ¡¡¡¡Kathy!!!!! – grito al tiempo que la sacudía por los hombros, lo que al fin dio resultado.

- ¿Dra- Draco? – dijo la chica con voz áspera como si le costara muchísimo esfuerzo cada una de las silabas, al tiempo que entornaba los ojos.

- Al fin despiertas. ¿Cómo estas?  -  pregunto Draco recriminándose al momento la tontería de pregunta al ver la palidez y el sudor frío recorriéndole la frente. 

- Escucha Kathy….  Tengo que irme, iré a la fiesta para avisar a alguien que venga a buscarte. 

Pero ella le miraba con cara confusa.

- ¿Lo entiendes Kath? Ahora tengo,… tengo que irme- sentencio.  - Hermione se ha ido – añadió más bajo aunque no lo suficiente pues Kathy lo oyó.

- ¿Her- Hermione? – pregunto con dificultad antes de soltar una risa entrecortada por algunos violentos golpes de tos.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que te rie…?

Pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera acabar la pregunta, los golpes de tos de Kathy se apaciguaron, pero lejos de indicar una mejora, Draco vio como la joven  se desplomo de nuevo al suelo, sin sentido. 

- Vale, genial. Simplemente genial – murmuro. "No puedo perder más tiempo, le diré a alguien que…" decía para si mismo mientras dejaba a Kathy apoyada en una de las paredes y cerraba la puerta tras el para decirle a alguien el estado de Kathy.,.. ¿pero a quien? Su mirada se deslizo entre todos los presentes en la fiesta pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran las amigas de Kathy. Solo la había visto hablar con él, con Hermione- sintió una punzada-, con Harold, al cual no vislumbraba por ningún sitio (siempre tan oportuno y donde esta cuando se le necesita) y con…

Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, era la persona ideal. No quería avisar a cualquier chico en el estado en que estaba Kathy y Terry…  no era la persona a la que quería acercarse después de lo ocurrido pero total, ese día su orgullo ya estaba por los suelos, así que se acerco con decisión:

- ¡Terry!

Pero el chico le ignoro, no sabia si por el volumen de la música o por voluntad propia, así que volvió a llamarlo, mientras le obligaba a girarse poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven. Esta vez si se giro dirigiendo la mirada a la mano de Draco que retiro al momento, antes de enfrentar los ojos grises: 

**- **Ah… Malfoy –dijo como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era.

- Necesito un favor –dijo el rubio secamente

- Vaya- se limito a responder el moreno sin mirarle, como si no le importara al conversación en lo más mínimo.

- Es importante – como Terry no le contesto añadió:   -Kathy ha bebido demasiado y esta inconsciente en el lavabo por si te importa en algo.

- ¿Y porque me tendría que importar algo? – dijo Terry con voz firme para disfrazar su preocupación. Kathy era una de sus mejores amigas pero aun así su orgullo le vencía: - Puedes encargarte tú perfectamente. Además ella y tú sois pareja ¿no?

- ¿Qué ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?... Déjalo no tengo tiempo –dijo mientras se iba, pero la nueva palabra de Terry le hizo volver sobre sus pasos.

- Hermione – lanzo al aire, pero había dado en el blanco

- ¿Qué?

- Me lo dijo Hermione – le dijo con simpleza Terry, esta vez devolviéndole la mirada con furia. Desde que Draco llego al trabajo sentía que las cosas habían ido del mal en peor… no podía culpar a Malfoy por no corresponderle, pero si de alejarle de su mejor amiga. La echaba de menos, aunque el mismo había instalado ese régimen de silencio como si fueran críos pequeños ye so que era cuatro años mayor que ella. 

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

- Hará un rato, vino a hablar conmigo para… bueno… eso ahora no importa – argumento con calma - pero me dijo algo así como que tu también estabas en la fiesta con tu noviecita, aunque no se si sabia lo que decía,…

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa? – las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y tal como le venían al pensamiento las soltaba. 

- Míralo tu mismo – dijo al tiempo que señalaba con la vista un rincón del pub.

########

Draco dirigió su mirada gris hacia un grupo algo alejado de ellos en el centro de la pista, básicamente un grupo de seis o siete chicos formando un círculo. Se acerco hacia el grupo y una vez estaba próximo pudo ver que les llamaba tanto la atención. En el centro una chica castaña bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la melodía con dos de ellos, al tiempo que sostenía una copa en su mano derecha, enredaba la mano izquierda en el cabello negro y largo de un chico con inmensos ojos azules, mientras un chico de cabellos cenizos detrás de ella la acercaba hacia él rodeándole por la cintura y moviéndose al tiempo. 

Cuando Draco por fin pudo llegar hasta donde estaban bailando, agarro a la chica de la mano que llevaba la copa con un  tirón brusco, derramando el poco contenido que quedaba y sacándola del laberinto de cuerpos que se encontraba.

- ¿Pero quien te crees que…? – exclamo la chica centrando su vista y situando su mirada café justo enfrente de la mirada más fría de Malfoy

- Ah!!!... ¡pero si eres tu!... El gran don Juan Draco Malfoy –dijo con voz ronca aun tambaleándose un poco

- Ven aquí Granger – dijo mientras la sujetaba para que no cayera.

- ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?- le pregunto intentando moverlo pero se tuvo que aferrar aun más a él para no caer.

- Vamos, aquí no hay nada que ver… tan aburrida es vuestra vida o que ¿no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? – dijo alejando al grupo de veinteañeros que los rodeaba

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo deslizando su mano por la espalda de Malfoy ¿Es que no te parezco guapa?

- No es eso Granger. Es que estas…borracha. Muy borracha – añadió al notar que la mano que la chica había deslizado sutilmente por su espalda, se posaba en su trasero.

- Vamos te llevare a casa

- No, de eso ni hablar Malfoy, la fiesta acaba de comenzar.

- Para ti no. Vamos-dijo intentando hacerla caminar, pero como la castaña no hacia más que revolverse en sus brazos no le quedo otra que cogerla como si se tratara de un saco de patatas apoyándola en su hombro derecho. 

Salieron de la fiesta y al llegar a la esquina, Draco noto con alivio que la joven se había quedado dormida y en pocos minutos se apareció con ella en el caldero chorreante.  No podía ir a casa de la chica porque cuando se despertara allí a la mañana siguiente se preguntaría como había llegado allí y el que Malfoy supiera donde vivía no facilitaría las cosas…. Tal y como era ella pensaría que era un acosador o algo por el estilo. Tampoco podía llevarla a su apartamento, allí estaba Potter y básicamente no quería que se enterara de lo que había pasado esa noche, aunque todo había acabado bien, había puesto la vida de Granger en peligro por una tonta discusión, de la que ya ni se acordaba como empezó. Además si Hermione al abrir los ojos veía a Harry y a él compartiendo piso… bueno el shock podría ser peor que la resaca. 

Abrió la puerta de la habitación casi de una patada, ya que con los brazos sujetaba las piernas de Hermione para que no se resbalara hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia la cama, recostando a la joven y acomodándole el cabello. No había encendido las luces pero las cortinas estaban abiertas y filtraban la luz de la luna que daba claridad al perfil de Hermione. Le quito los zapatos que llevaba y vio que la chica temblaba así que la cubrió con las mantas. El dormiría en el suelo, no tenía otra, en esa época no quedaban habitaciones y menos a estas horas de la madrugada en que todos estaban ya durmiendo…  Se quito la camisa y la tiro al suelo, no es que fuera muy ordenado estaba acostumbrado a que los elfos hicieran todo el trabajo ya hora viviendo con Harry... no tenían elfos, así que la casa era un completo desastre. Cogió la otra almohada de la cama y se dispuso a acomodarse, pero un susurro lo paro en seco.

- No,.. no te vayas

- ¿Que? – pregunto no muy seguro de lo que había oído.

- No te vayas – volvió a repetir la chica. Parecía que hablaba en sueños o más bien en pesadillas.  - No me dejes sola – dijo en apenas un susurro que Draco entendió a la perfección pero antes de que se diera cuenta la chica se movió en la cama, girándose hacía donde estaba él y rodeándole aun dormida. 

#########

La luz del amanecer se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas haciendo que Hermione cerrara los ojos con más fuerza como si no quisiera despertar y acurrucándose aun más a lo que ella creía que era la almohada. Draco sin embargo, ya llevaba un rato despierto observando a Hermione recostada en su pecho  pero no quiso despertarla ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarla. Se sentía seguro y cómodo, extrañamente cómodo. Raramente le gustaba la mañana siguiente, el despertar con una chica, de echo cuando se acostaba con alguna solía irse antes de amanecer a hurtadillas con algún pretexto para evitar el incomodo momento del amanecer cuando la atracción sexual se había esfumado y ninguno, o por lo menos él no tenia nada que decir. Pero ahora… sentía que no hacia falta que dijera nada y por nada quería  romper ese silencio. Sabia que en cuanto Granger despertara se encontraría cara a cara con la Hermione orgullosa y altiva que conocía en los últimos días, no con la niña que le pidió que se quedara,  y tendría que enfrentarla a ella y a ¿sus sentimientos? ¿sería posible que realmente sintiera algo por ella? Lo había estado pensando todo el tiempo que estuvo despierto mientras la miraba primero iluminada por la luna, y ahora por el aun débil sol. ¿Que tenia de especial y extraordinario esa chica?  No era bonita al estilo de otros chicas como lo eran las gemelas Patil, o las chicas con las que salía salir, pero tenia algo en su rostro, una inocencia que la hacia parecer una muñeca de porcelana y que hacia que no pudieras apartar tu vista un momento. No tenia un cuerpo de infarto ni unos inmensos ojos azules, eran sencillos, los ojos más sencillos que hubiera contemplado  pero no podía apartar su mirada de ellos. Y el escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando lo abrazo… 

Pero la tranquilidad y el silencio que tanto le gustaba a Draco no podía durar para siempre. Escucho una especie de gruñido ronco por parte de Hermione antes de que se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la castaña centrando su mirada en Draco - ¿Qué demonios haces TU en MI cama? – dijo demasiado alto arrepintiéndose poco después pues la frase resonaba en la cabeza como si todo un grupo de rock al completo estuviera haciendo eco de sus palabras

- Buenos días a ti también – dijo con sarcasmo

- ¡¡¡Contesta!!! ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – pregunto más bajito, tocándose la cabeza 

- Creo que deberías mirar mejor a tu alrededor. TU eres la que estas en MI cama –dijo tranquilamente

Hermione pasó del pálido al rojo conforme recorría aquella habitación para luego notar un tremendo dolor de cabeza y la garganta áspera. Le costo un poco enfocar las cosas pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que  esa no era su cama y  ni mucho menos su casa.

- Mi cabeza…. Todo me da vueltas – se quejo

- No me extraña. Buena la pillaste anoche

- ¿Anoche? ¿Que paso anoche? - dijo dándose cuenta de que Draco no llevaba su camisa y alejándose aun más de el se tapo con todas las sabanas con miedo de descubrir que ella tampoco llevaba ropa. Draco se sonrió para sus adentros al verla tan nerviosa y avergonzada.

- ¿Como que que pasó anoche?… ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas nada?

- ¿Que tendría que recordar? ¿Que paso Malfoy?. 

Realmente le divertía esto

- Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida – se mordió el labio inferior. Y era verdad, pocas veces se había sentido tan bien con alguien, como cuando se quedo abrazado a ella. 

- Dormimos juntos si es lo quieres saber – añadió

- No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser – la oyó murmurar por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza mecánicamente e intentaba tirar con más fuerza de las sabanas para cubrirse, aunque no le hiciera ninguna  falta pues estaba totalmente vestida.

- Aunque si preguntas que hicimos…

Ante la mirada de Hemrione decidió que era mejor dejar al broma si quería llegar vivo al desayuno. 

- … no hicimos nada. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, no?

- Eres un idiota, un completo y total idiota – dijo por fin arrancando las sabanas haciendo que Malfoy casi cayera de bruces al suelo. – Un idiota..y un engreído niño de –flashes de su discusión volvían a su mente - y un… 

- Yo también te quiero – le corto con sarcasmo -¿Y sabes porque? Porque lo que esta esperando alguien después de traerte hasta aquí cuando no te podías ni sostenerte en pie, de alejarte de todos aquellos babosos que a saber como hubieran acabado la noche, de acostarte y taparte para que no pasaras frío y de no dejarte sola – se callo un momento al darse cuenta de sus palabras, pero ya no podía volver atrás -es que lo insulten de buena mañana llamándolo idiota.

- Vaya –dijo la joven retirándose algunos mechones de la cara y dejando escapar la reparación que había retenido mientras Draco hablaba – Lo, lo… siento. No se que decir,… a veces soy un poco…

- ¿Borde? –intercedió Draco

- Bueno…

- ¿Difícil? –ayudó Malfoy 

- Tal vez…

- ¿Antipática?

- Vale, Malfoy. Ya lo pillo. Ya te he dicho que lo siento… ¿qué esperas, que te de las gracias?

- No te las he pedido – dijo él tajante mirándola fijamente

Pero Hermione lejos de apartar la mirada,  le abrazo y se acomodo en su hombro susurrándole al oído en un tono de voz suave, que no solía escuchar en sus labios: –Gracias -. Y al poco el rubio rompió el abrazo,  quedando a escasos centímetros sus caras, Draco  podía ver las finas pecas que adornaban con gracia la nariz de la chica, en las que no se había fijado hasta ahora y poco a poco se acerco más, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, inclinándose hacia ella  cuando la castaña levanto bruscamente ambas manos para taparse la boca al tiempo que daba una profunda arcada. 

- La puerta de la derecha –recito resignado, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama. Dio un amplio suspiro mientras oía a la chica vomitar y maldecir el momento en que decido probar una copa.

- Ya eso dice todo el mundo… la de veces que lo habré dicho yo pero… después de la resaca ya no importa demasiado… - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al lavabo donde la vio un manojo de pelo castaño con la cabeza hundida en el water.

- Aunque tal vez después de esto no vuelvas a probarlo… por lo menos las bebidas muggles…

- Si vas a seguir echándomelo en cara  puedes irte por donde has venido – replico la chica.

Pero Draco lejos de responder nada sarcástico o irónico o burlarse, lejos siquiera de contestar, simplemente se agacho un poco detrás de donde ella estaba arrodillada y le recogió el pelo con ambas manos, retirándoselo de la cara,  para que no se le viniera al rostro mientras devolvía.

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

4-8-2003

*****Zoe*****

Y aquí la canción….la he traducido porque de verdad que la letra es preciosa, sobretodo el estribillo…

**My**** inmortal (Evanescene) **

**"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone"**  
  
_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola  
  
_

**"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"**  
  
_Estas__ heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_  
**"**_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"  
  
_Cuando__ tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí_**

_  
**"**_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me"  
  
_Tu__ solías fascinarme  
Por tu vida resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por  
Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó  
Toda la cordura en mí  
  
_**

**"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"**  
  
_Estas__ heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_  
**"**_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"  
  
_Cuando__ tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí  
  
_**

**_"_**** I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"  
  
_He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio  
  
_**

**"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"  
**  
_Cuando__ tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí  
  
_


	12. Aviso autora

Hola a TODOS!!!

Antes de nada no me mateis!!! Siento muxo que esto no sea un capitulo… Después de la muerte y resurrección de mi ordenador hará cosa de un mes (no se si os acordáis) me fui de vacaciones (si por fin!!!!) hacia el sur (como los pájaros, jo, como no hacia aquí ya suficiente calor…) y el caso es que ahora cuando vuelvo un virus (blaster, no se que o comos se llame) se ha apoderado del ordenata. En fins, que creo que ya debería enterrarlo definitivamente : (

Bueno, el capi lo tengo escrito solo que a lápiz y papel y con lo lenta que voy yo en pasarlo al ordena me tiraria todo el día en el ciber… así que habrá que esperar a que se recupere… léase formatearlo y borrar todo lo que ya tenia escrito , snif, snif…

Un besazo para todos y de verdad muxisimas gracias por los reviews, los contestare todos en el próximo capi, que espero sea muy pronto.

Zoe


	13. Una visita ¿inesperada?

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 12: Una visita ¿inesperada?_

Holas!!!! Que tal??? Yo agobiadísima de esta maldita máquina que la gente llama ordenador, pero bueno… paso a lago más entretenido, voy a  responder los reviews:

**Esteffy**: Holas!!! Me alegro que te gustara el anterior capi, a mi tb me gusta muxo que Draco sea tierno pero sin ser empalagoso pq no por nada es un sly… A ver que te parece este. Besitos!!!

**Cho****-chang: Hola!!! Si, si que le afecta el alcohol a la pobre, y como no estaba muy acostumbrada a beber se le fue un poco la cabeza… Lo de las flores, si por fin se sabrá en este capitulo, pero como algunos me leéis la mente tampoco os vais a llevar una gran sorpresa… Besos!!**

**Paola:** Wenas!! Es que no me podía resistir a esa escena del "que paso anoche" cuando Hermione despertara y menos con el sarcasmo de Draco!!!. Claro que me daré una vuelta por tu fic, ahora que vuelvo a tener ordenador, internet y todo eso (como exaba de menos poder leer fics!!) Que pareja es la de tu fic??

**Shashira****: Holas wapa!!! Si ya se que esperabais beso… pero las cosas aun se tienen que complicar un poco más, no?? (se que soy mala, lo se) En este fic todo va muy poco a poco, además que Herms no esta tan sola como cree Draco… ya lo veras en este capitulo, ya se que tendréis todos instintos asesinaos cuando leáis el final… Espero hablar contigo por el msn, ahora que mi ordenador ha resucitado (aleluya). Muchos besitos!!**

**Nessa****: Wolas!! Ei ke tal?? Bueno… intente que fuera romántico, pero creo que no lo plasme muy bien… y bueno tampoco se lo voy a poner nada fácil a Draco (ya veras porque en este capitulo, je, je) Yo tb me emocione con la muerte del quinto libro, pero como se le ocurre a Rowling, como no resucite al personaje, yo la mato… la mato. Vale, ya respiro hondo, cuento hasta diez y me calmo. Ya pasó…. En fins, que el libro me encanto pero lo que hizo… Lo de que me conecto, hace casi dos meses que no puedo entrar, por las sucesivas muertes de mi ordenador, ahora que parece que esta de vuelta... normalmente me conecto por las noches, aunque  como ahora estoy de vacaciones, no se, depende de lo que tenga que hacer, a ver si te pillo, cuando te conectas tu???**

Yo tampoco entiendo porque los del ff me han puesto un once al final de mi nombre, no se, tendré que añadir algo a Zoe para quitar el numerajo ese. Muchos besitos!!!

**Isis****: Holas!!! Bueno en este fic no habrá Harry/Hr, no te preocupes y aunque aparecerá Ginny ya te adelanto que no habrá tampoco Harry /Ginny… si es cierto que la chica se ha comprado una personalidad pero es un personaje que antes no me gustaba y todavía como que no le pillado el tranquillo. A mi tb me encanta esa canción, es una de mis preferidas y creo que me pega muy bien para la muerte del libro… se nota que Rowling me traumatizo con eso??? En este capi descubrirás al admirador, que en realidad es algo más que admirador… ya me dirás si acertaste con tu teoría. Bueno te dejo ya, siento que la espera no haya sido menos… si no tengo más accidentes con el trasto este, intentare publicar en menos tiempo para compensar. Un besazo wapa!!**

**Sorasaku****-yolei*Hermi: Hola!!! Ya sabes que no es una obligación pero te agradezco muxo el review, me animan cantidad para escribir!!! Y animo!!!, ya hace menos calor, por lo menos aquí en Barcelona, aunque me imagino que en el sur, la cosa seguirá igual…Mi ingles tampoco es muy bueno, pero con muxisima paciencia y cansada ya de que me reventaran la mitad del libro poz me decidí y lo leí. Aunque no te preocupes en este fic no comentare nada del libro, espero que no te hayan chafado quien muere como me hicieron a mi. Espero que te guste este capi, poco apoco todos irán aclarando sus sentimientos. Un abrazo!!**

**Shiro**: Holas!! Graxias por los ánimos!!! Siento haber tardado tanto para publicare este, pero el virus de las narices…, en fins que lo pienso y me subo por las paredes. A ver que te parece este capitulo. Besitos!!

**Aislinn**: Ke tal xiketa??? Muxisimas gracias por los ánimos, aunque no creo que el capitulo sea tan bueno, lo que pasa es que vosotros lo leéis con muy buenos ojos… Espero que tb te guste tanto este capitulo, aunque el argumento va a cambiar un poco, alguien más entra en acción…ya veras. Besos!!

**Mariapotter20002:  Holas**!!! Me alegra que te guste el fic, a ver que te parece este capitulo. Besitos!!

**Akane****-chan: Siento que este capitulo tb este corto pero con lo que he tardado en poder publicar si seguía escribiendo no veríais el capitulo ni dentro de dos semanas, además que ya no me fío un pelo de cuanto puede durar el ordenata… ya se ha ido al traste dos veces, así que… Besitos!!**

**Asuka**** de black: Tu eres de las mías!!! Además de ser una Black (somos familia numerosa) tampoco te gusta la pareja Draco/Ginny, a mi tampoco, no se pq pero no me pegan nada juntos. En cuanto a Herm /Draco se que a muxa gente le parece una pareja rara pero a mi me parece que serian la pareja perfecta. Un abrazo!!!**

**Airam****_ akari: Holas!!! El calor era insoportable, no te lo puedes ni imaginar, podíamos hacer huevos fritos en la acera con solo salir a la calle, esto no era normal, de verdad!!! A ver te contesto a las preguntas: lo de las flores se descubrirá en este capitulo (si ya os oigo a todos diciéndome por fin… aunque muchos habéis acertado). Y la relación de Hermione con el resto del trio se ira aclarando poco a poco…El pasado de Draco y de Hermione lo hablaran ellos mismos, pero algunos capítulos más adelante. No, Ginny no será, es ni fue la novia de Draco, si te di a entender eso me explique mal, es la pareja que menos me gusta, así que no, definitivamente la pelirroja no se acercara a Draco aunque si tendrá un papel en el fic, ya lo veréis, y un papel crucial diría yo, je, je… Lo que hizo Rowling fue más que injusto, fue horrible, fue estúpido, fue… bueno quien lo sepa, seguro que me entiende. Si me gustan las pelis de HP??? Bueno, como pelis (que es lo que son al fin y al cabo) no están mal, es decir son entretenidas, pero  para mi gusto son poco fieles al libro en algunos aspectos, les faltan muchos detalles que para mi son importantes. Aunque no me puedo quejar pq de hecho yo empecé a leer HP a partir de cuando fui a ver la primera película al cine, así que… Y ahora que me acuedo…has visto las imágenes de HP -3?? Que te parece ese Lupin y ese Sirius???**

**Noelle**** Willow Gilmore: Gracias, gracias, gracias, xikilla, pero de veras que no es tan bueno ni por asomo. Pobre Kathy… os cae mal a todos, pero si la xica no ha hecho nada, a ver que harías vosotras con un compañero de trabajo como Darco??? Hay gente menos de fiar que Kathy en este fic… Uf, lo del beso, si, en este capi habra beso, aunque no creo que que te haga muxa gracia… (es que había que liarlo un poco más ¿no?, vale,no me mireia con esas caras asesinas) Me pasare por tus fics, wapa… que la inspiración te acompañe a ti también… Besos!!!**

**Sabrina_aby****:  **Holas!!! Me alegra que te guste la historia, claro que te aviso cuando lo suba, aunque este capi ha tardado un poco más de lo que tenia previsto por culpa del ordenador (ya esta viejo el pobre y necesita que lo cuiden,… ) Besitos!!!

**Medora**** Black: Wenas wapisima!!! Este es le capi que más te ha gustado??? Yo es que después de escribirlos me parece que el que acabo me ha quedado peor que el anterior, si por mi fuera solo me quedaría con le primero. Gracias por le apoyo!!! Lo de los mortífagos, no, no habrá ninguna guerra… el fic es sobretodo romántico aunque harán una pequeña aparición solo para fastidiar un poco a la pareja principal y que Hermione reaccione de una buena vez, ya veras. Al fin y al cabo Draco se supone que esta allí para protegerla y no para coquetear con la mitad del personal, no??? Me encanto el fic, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con los merodeadores (en especial con Sirius, lo adoro) pero me siento incapaz de escribir algo sobre ellos, aunque tengo algunas ideas…a ver si me inspiro y publico algo. Ahora que tengo ordenador me pasaré a leerlo y te lo comento. Un besazo muy grande!!**

**Devil****: Hola!!! Gracias!!! Me alegra que te guste, a ver que te perece este capitulo. Bye!!**

**Chantal****: Ke tal amiga??? Uf, siento lo que he tardado, pero el ordenador es el que manda y el pobre no parece estar de buenas conmigo últimamente. De cuantos capítulos??? Pues más o menos calculo que tendrá unos 18 o así, más el epilogo, aunque como a veces se me ocurren escenas nuevas sobre la marcha (esto se ha alejado bastante de la idea original y corta que tenia) pues tampoco lo se seguro, pero tampoco quiero que se haga muy pesado. Además tengo algunas ideas para otros fics, pero no creo que tenga tiempo para encargarme de más de uno (si apenas puedo con este). Espero hablar contigo por el msn. Besitos!!!**

**Sasami****-chan/Azuka Kaiou: Hola!!! Me alegra que os guste el fic, ya me pasare por el vuestro sobretodo si es de esta gran pareja. Un besazo wapas!!!**

**J@ina****: **Ei!! Ke tal?? Bueno, es que lo de vomitar al día siguiente, es una de las consecuencias y así Draco aprende a querer a Herms en los buenos y los malos momentos (vale, si fue un poco asqueroso, pero tb tuvo su lado tierno, no???) Un besazo!!****

**Chantal****: Hola de nuevo!! Yo tampoco puedo creer lo que hizo Rowling!!! Tanto esperar el libro (aunque el libro es genial) para que luego hiciera esto… Y si la chantajeamos para que vuelva??? Vale, me dejo ya de paranoias… Ei!! Mándame tu fic, o si lo has publicado ya en el ff.net, dime al dirección. Kisses!!**

**Serpentosia****: Vale, yo tb te he agregado, a ver cuando te veo por ahí, si el ordenador no me la vuelve a jugar. Gracias!! No si la imaginación me acompaña, pero la tecnología, desde luego que no. No te preocupes, me alegra recibir vuestros reviews o mails y me encanta que te guste tanto el fic, además se lo que es esperar a que publiquen y no encontrarse nada, peor aunque tarde el fic seguirá… Besos!!**

**Asuka**** de Black:  Holas!!! Siento hacerte sufrir, pero aquí esta el capítulo, un besazo xiketa!!!**

**Airam**** akari: Hola de nuevo!! Estoy bien y mi inspiración… aquí sigue de momento, pero mi ordenador ya es otra cosa. Ahora parece que ya esta de nuevo entre nosotros, esperemos que dure… Un beso!!!**

**Patry**** :Holas!! Muchas gracias!! Muxas gracais por incluirlo en los que más te gustan!! Me animas cantidad y siento que este capitulo no sea más largo, es que sino tardaba muxo en publicar y ya llevaba un enorme retraso. Muxos besitos xiketa!!!******

**Isolda****: Ei, que alegría verte por aquí de nuevo!!! Claro que me acuerdo de ti wapisima!!! Me alegra que te guste como ha seguido el fic, y no me tienes que dar las gracias por nada, en todo caso yo os las doy a vosotros por leerlo y seguir soportándolo después de doce capítulos. Ah!! Y me encanta tu nuevo nick, Isolda y Tristan es una historia preciosa. Un beso enorme!!!**

**Kamikaze: **Hola!!! Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste. Besitos!!!

**Alexiel**** "Slytherin FoReVeR": Gracias por el review!!! Pero no me des las gracias por contestarte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que tu te tomes tu tiempo para darme tu opinión.**

A ver… mi edad… bueno pues ya tengo 20 añitos (soy vieja, lo se, lo se). Vale y ahora dejando lo de mi edad a un lado… las parejas que más me gustan… a mi me gustan casi todas mientras tengan una buena trama. Pero sobretodo me gustan todos los fic que tengan que ver con los merodeadores (excepto la rata, esta claro) porque me encantan Sirius (el mejor) James, Remus, Lily, incluso Snape. Y de la época actual me gusta el D/Hr (cual sino???? ) y H/Hr. Ya ves, casi nada… cuales te gustan a ti???

**J@ina****: **Siento la espera wapa, espero que este capitulo te guste. Besitos!!!

**Aislinn****: Gracias por los ánimos!! Y claro que sigo con ganas de escribir la historia hasta el final… si el ordenador me lo permite. Besitos!!!**

**Mike**** –granger-h: Muxas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia y la pareja, es que quedan genial juntos. Besitos!!!**

**Tina: **A mi tb me gustan las historias que van lentas (aunque no se yo si tanto como esta) en que los sentimientos nacen poco a poco…Además creo que Draco, aun enamorado seguiría siendo así… tierno pero con su parte slytherin... sarcástico y con un punto de provocación. Lo de las rosas, por fin… se descubre en este capitulo. Besos!!!

**Dark**** Angel: Hola wapa!!! Gracias, gracias, gracias (me vais a poner con un tomate con los halagos). Claro que te escribiré y a ver que te parece este capitulo, un besazo!!!**

**Amy****: Hola!!! Y por fin después de muxiiiismo tiempo, el capitulo doce, a ver que te parece. Besitos!!!**

**Alguien: **Holas!! Muxas gracias por los ánimos!! Yo ahora si que estoy super paranoica, porque como el ordenador vuelva a fallar… ya nos e lo que haré. Me alegra que te guste y aquí tienes el siguiente capi, a ver que te parece: Un abrazo!!

**Lora chang: **Wenas!!! Upss, pues si piensas que iban por el buen camino, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pensaras al final de este (no me mates, vale???) Bueno, te dejo con el capi, muxas gracias por tu apoyo. Besos!!!

**Amy****: Hola de nuevo wapa!!! Siento no haberte podido contestar cuando saldría el capi. Espero que el capi no te decepcione, porque después de la interminable espera, no se si habrá valido al pena… Besos!!!**

**Eli****: Holas!!! Como que no eres buena escribiendo??? Solo te hace falta una pequeña idea y ya veras como al historia casi se escribe sola… claro, siempre y cuando tu inspiración no se vaya de vacaciones con la mía (aunque ahora parece que ha vuelto). Gracias por el review!!! Me alegra que te guste el fic y la pareja ( a mi tb ,me encantan este par). Besitos!!!**

**Lora chang: **Holas!!! Siento que el doce, solo fuera mi aviso, pero ya esta solucionado. Como entro?? Pues mira, una aquí que se cree muy confiada y va abriendo todo lo que le llega al correo cuando volvió de las vacaciones, y tachan… ahí estaba nuestro amiguito Blaster. Pero ahora ya esta solucionado… todo borrado y eso y yo volviendo a reescribirlo todo… En fins, siento que te pasara a ti tb. Un besazo!!!

**Amy****: Holas!!! No te preocupes, ya tienes aquí el capitulo… es que desde la semana pasada que fui al cyber no he vuelto a tocar un ordenador, estuve totalmente perdida… así que no podía adelantaros nada. Besitos!!!**

**Alejandra Felton: **Ei no te preocupes, amiga!!! Ke tal esos exámenes, espero que te fueran de maravilla wapa y no te agobies en la escuela, vale?? Mil gracias por tus ánimos, sois demasiado buenos conmigo a la hora de juzgar el fic, pero igualmente gracias por subirme la moral. Yo toy igual que tu, con la cabeza super liada porque me viene ideas para un nuevo fic que no se si escribir antes de acabare este o esperarme… ya veremos. Tu idea del festival, estaría muy bien…  me avisarás cuando lo publiques? Y claro que conozco la canción que me dices es muy tierna y creo que a Ron le pegaría muxisimo, lo que seria más difícil es encontrar una que pegue con Draco. Un besazo amiga!!! 

**Jesse****: Holas!!! Muchas gracias!! Me alegra que te guste el fic, a ver que te parece este capitulo. Besitos!!**

**Katuzka****: Wolas!!! Me alegra que te guste el capitulo… aunque siento que la continuación haya tardado tanto. Un beso enorme!!! **

**Asuka**** de Black: Wenas!!! Muxas gracias por preocuparte xikilla, pero ya lo tengo todo formateado :(  así que… pero ni que lo jures, cada cosa que escriba la guardare en uno o más diskets, después de esto creo que em he vuelto un poco paranoica. Espero que te guste el capi!! Besos!!! **

WOW, muchísimas gracias, más de 200 reviews, no puedo ni creérmelo. Gracias por tanta paciencia y por seguir soportando la historia, sois geniales : )

Bueno, lo de mi ordenador ya lo sabéis (esperemos que esta vez la recuperación sea definitiva) así que os paso a comentar una cosilla del capitulo. A ver, en este capi hay un par de flashbacks, espero que no haya quedado muy liado porque sinceramente no sabia como intercalarlos para que no se hiciera muy pesado… y por fin aparece alguien más en el fic aparte de nuestra pareja favorita (comprenderlo, tb tenia que salir… ya veréis quien es). Espero que os guste, aunque no esta muy largo porque sino no publicaba ni el año que viene… ya sabéis para cualquier cosa me dejáis un review o a un mail a: zoeblack9@hotmail.com. 

Un besazo enorme para todos los que leéis el fic!!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Ese fin de semana, esas cuarenta y ocho horas habían pasado en apenas un suspiro, sobretodo el sábado, pero aun así lo recordaba todo con una claridad absoluta. Bueno…, todo, todo no, lo que paso el viernes por la noche aun estaba borroso por los efectos del alcohol,  pero después de echar todo lo que tenia en el estomago y beber algo que le tendió Draco, que según el no fallaba nunca, estaba bastante mas claro.

El sonido de las campanadas alejaron su mente del fin de semana y la devolvieron a la realidad: lunes por la tarde, de nuevo en el trabajo. Miro su reloj para ver que hora señalaba la melodía del campanario cercano a la editorial donde trabajaba. 

- Malf… Draco – rectifico rápidamente. Aun no se acostumbraba a llamarle por su nombre, se sentía rara, pero también extrañamente cómoda

**_Flashback_******

**_(Sabado por la mañana)                               _**

_- Te- tengo que volver a casa- dijo aun un poco tambaleándose, intentándose levantar del suelo del lavabo, aunque para ello necesito la ayuda del rubio _

_- De eso ni hablar, si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie._

_- Oh vamos, claro que puedo – dijo desafiando a Malfoy con la mirada. _

_El rubio enfrento el gris de sus ojos con el café de los de la chica y como única respuesta enarco una ceja y alejo sus manos de los hombros de ella, soltándola… para volver a cogerla dos segundos después por la cintura antes de que cayera, al tiempo que le sonreía con malicia al comprobar que él tenia razón._

_- Además es la hora de comer- añadió-  necesitaras comer algo… ¿por que tu también comes no? – le dijo mientras le ayudaba sentarse en la cama y le  pasaba los zapatos que le había quitado la noche anterior._

_Hermione sin decir más, se limito a coger bruscamente su calzado _

_- Tomare eso como un si – aseguro el slytherin. _

_Así Hermione se puso los zapatos y salio de la habitación, sin ni siquiera pensar en peinarse, total pensó que no habría mucha diferencia… su pelo seguía siendo indomable y en estos momentos no tenia la poción alisadora a mano  y dudaba mucho que Draco, aunque desde que se había levantado parecía una caja de sorpresas,  guardara un frasco. _

_Así salieron de la habitación y a diferencia de lo que  Granger se imaginaba, entiéndase lujosos y caros restaurantes, Draco compro la comida en una de esas paradas ambulantes que abundaban en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. En ese momento, cuando Draco le tendió la comida a la chica, esta pareció darse cuenta de algo. Se detuvo a mirarle un momento, en vez de observarle distraídamente. Ese no era el Malfoy de antes, bueno si, era el mismo Malfoy orgulloso y creído… pero ya no era un niño rico. Sus ropas, al igual que el primer día que lo vio en la revista eran unos vaqueros y una camisa bastante vieja aunque la portaba con un toque de elegancia. Claro que la elegancia era algo con lo que se nacía, no se hacia y Malfoy desde luego había nacido con ella… pero el dinero parecía haberse esfumado. La curiosidad por saber a que se debía ese cambio  invadió a la joven, pero aun así no tuvo el coraje de preguntarlo y el silencio cada vez se hacia más denso, imposible de romper. _

_Por suerte Malfoy no pensaba igual, estaba decidido a romper ese incomodo silencio. Llevaban sin mediar palabra desde que salieron de la habitación, perdidos en sus pensamientos. En ese  momento lamento profundamente no saber leer la mente de la chica que iba a su lado, pero se alegro de que ella no pudiera averiguar los suyos, que solo se centraban en ella. Más que en ella, en  recuperar a la Hermione que había asomado la noche anterior, y que le había suplicado entre sueños que no se fuera. Esa Hermione que lo dejo hipnotizado durante toda la noche._

_- ¿Porque bebiste tanto? – interrogo sin más_

_La chica lo miro confusa_

_- Quiero decir… supongo que tu nunca habías bebido ¿me equivoco? La gente suele beber por algún motivo…  _

_- Para olvidar, supongo- dijo antes de que le rubio acabara de hablar_

_- ¿Para olvidar? ¿El que? ¿Lo que te dije?- dijo sintiéndose algo culpable. En ese instante no pudo evitar rememorar la discusión que tuvieron poco antes del incidente. _

_- Sabes Malfoy, no eres le maldito centro del universo – replico una Hermione entre molesta y … triste.  Una Hermione que dudaba de sus palabras. Porque en parte ya estaba decepcionada y molesta cuando llego a la fiesta, en realidad desde que recibió el ramo. Pero aunque le costara horrores reconocerlo lo que realmente al enfureció, fueron él y sus palabras. Porque esas palabras habían dado en el clavo, había desnudado su alma como si la conociera, como si viera más allá de su ahora fría mirada café. _

_- Vale, de todas maneras…  todo lo que dije… -continuo Malfoy intentando recuperar la atención de su acompañante. - Estaba furioso,… yo…_

_- Espera, espera… Eso es…¿una disculpa?- dijo volviéndose hacia él para saborear el momento - ¿Puede ser verdad lo que oigo?_

_- No abuses Hermione_

_- ¿Hermione? ¿Y eso Malfoy?_

_- No se dímelo tu. ¿Te llamas así, no? – bufo con ironía, para camuflar una sonrisa_

**_Fin del flashback_**

- Draco…, ya pasan de las siete y no queda nada que hacer. Vete ya, es tarde.

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo que? 

- ¿No te vas a casa?

- Si claro, solo recojo todo esto y me voy – indicó señalando unas hojas dispersas encima de la mesa que ella utilizaba para trabajar.

- ¿Quieres que… 

- No, que va. Vete, tendrás mejores cosas que hacer, además solo será un momento – dijo quitándole importancia

Malfoy se giro sin objetar nada más. En realidad no tenia nada que hacer cuando llegara a casa, pero tampoco quería forzar demasiado las cosas. Ya era un logro haber sobrevivido a todo un día juntos y era mejor no tentar la suerte. Ahora que las cosas parecían haber cambiado, tenía mucho tiempo por delante para seguir conociéndose, por así decirlo, conociéndose de verdad.

Hermione se dio la vuelta resignada y deja escapar un suspiro al ver marcharse a Malfoy. Le hubiera gustado volver acompañada a casa pero tenia que poner en claro sus ideas… lo que había sentido el sábado por la tarde cuando se despidieron, ese escalofrío tan extraño…

Cogió los artículos que aun estaba sin archivar y se sentó de espaldas a la puerta, para leerlos con la luz del atardecer que aun se colaba por el ventanal. Pero su mente viajo muy lejos de esas letras.

**_Flashback_******

**_(Sábado por la tarde) _**

_Esa tarde, una vez comenzaron la conversación, no fue difícil continuarla durante horas. Aunque con algunos sarcasmos intercalados parecían tener temas en abundancia de los que hablar, como dos extraños que acabaran de conocerse. A pesar de eso había un tema que ninguno de los dos tocaba: el pasado. Y eso que el pasado era su principal punto de referencia, porque ambos tenían temas pendientes Hasta que el rubia decidió improvisa:_

_- No me has contado nada de ellos_

_- ¿De quienes?_

_- De Potter y Weasley – dijo secamente. En realidad no tenía ningún interés en hablar de ellos, sobretodo de Weasley  y bueno… dudaba que la chica le pudiera contar algo nuevo sobre Potter que el no supiera viviendo con él las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque, tal vez si le podría contar algo que no sabia y que le carcomía desde que hablo con Potter aunque hiciera todo lo posible por quitárselo de la cabeza.._

_- No hay mucho que contar – comenzó Hermione escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras y algo sorprendida por la pregunta. Jamás hubiera esperado que Malfoy le preguntara sobre Harry Potter y aunque no estaba muy segura sobre si debía contarle o no que  Harry era auror, tampoco encontró ningún motivo para mentirle. Al fin y al cabo  la guerra había acabado hace años y Malfoy…hasta donde ella sabía y  aunque de forma algo dudosa se había puesto de su bando._

_- A Harry hacia casi dos años que no lo veía porque se estuvo preparando como auror.  Pero hemos mantenido siempre el contacto y ahora más que nunca. _

_Draco no se extrañó al oír eso, sabía que Harry no se quedaría solo de brazos cruzados viendo como él protegía a la que era su mejor amiga o quien sabe si algo más. No pudo evitar un gesto de disgusto que Hermione ignoro pues seguía hablando sin mirar al rubio_

_- Le admiro tanto – continuo - debe ser realmente duro ese entrenamiento_

_- Si Potter ha podido no lo será tanto –murmuro para restarle importancia. Aunque la chica tenía parte de razón, aquellos dos años no fueron fáciles. _

_- Es en serio Draco – continuo aun dudando un poco al pronunciar su nombre - estoy algo preocupada por él. Bueno en realidad mucho. Los peligros ya vienen a él sin que los busque, pues imagínate ahora  que es auror. Aunque aparentemente todo ha acabado… tengo un mal presentimiento a  saber en que misión estará metido._

_- Tranquila esta perfectamente – dijo casi sin pensarlo recordando que en la ultima semana mientras él se levantaba temprano y llegaba al anochecer vigilando a Hermione, se encontraba a Potter tirado en el cómodo sofá de su sala de estar._

_- ¿Cómo dices?  - interrogó la castaña al oírle decir eso. Peor el rubio se limito a encogerse de hombros_

_- No hagas broma. Harry es muy importante para mí. _

_Fue entonces y justo entonces, cuando Draco clavo su mirada en la de ella y algo le dolió. Ya estaba harto de ese juego  así que opto por al vía más directa. Preguntó:_

_- Tú y Potter sois…_

_Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte sin mediar palabra, lo que hizo que Draco se diera por vencido._

_- No es asunto mío, lo se _

_- No, no pasa nada._

_Pero añadió al poco rato, como si de repente recordara algo:_

_-  Solo somos amigos. Es mi mejor amigo…, por eso me preocupo por él._

_Draco sintió un ligero alivio y sin darse cuenta soltó todo el aire que había retenido mientras esperaba una respuesta ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Sacudió la cabeza y continúo la conversación casi inconscientemente. _

_- ¿Igual que por el pobretón?_

_- Tiene nombre, ¿ sabes? Se llama Ron- dijo algo molesta.- Y para tu información no es ningún pobretón _

_- ¿De veras?¿Y qué banco ha robado? – pregunto con sorna_

_- Si sigues con los sarcasmos… - dijo cansada mirándole de reojo. - Es un gran jugador de quidditch… "el mejor guardián que ha tenido el equipo de Inglaterra en los últimos 50 años" – explico la chica citando la frase con la que lo había bautizado el diario "El profeta" a su ingreso en el  equipo de Inglaterra y que al pelirrojo le encantaba oír de boca de sus fans cada vez que alguno se acercaba para que le autografiara una foto._

_- Quien lo diría… - dijo el rubio sorprendido. _

_- No es tan sorprendente, ya despuntaba cuando íbamos a Hogwa …_

_- No, eso no. Quien diría que Hermione Granger no solo no odia el quidditch, sino que encima lo sigue. Nos sabía que te gustara tantísimo. _

_- Y no me gusta – replico al tiempo que bostezaba_

_- Es tarde… dijo el rubio viéndola bostezar - y estas destrozada después de lo de anoche. Venga te acompañare a casa – añadió mientras  se levantaban del banco donde se habían sentado y desde donde habían pasado horas viendo al gente patinar. Hermione le había dirigido allí en parte convencida de que Draco no conocería mucho del Londres muggle y en parte porque sentía ganas de compartir ese sitio con alguien. Esa pista de hielo era su lugar favorito. Tal vez no era gran cosa, pero a ella ese lugar le hipnotizaba y guardaba algunos de sus mejores recuerdos. Su padre solía llevarla allí aunque a su madre no le gustaba en absoluto. Siempre decía que era muy pequeña aun para patinar pero desde que ella reacordara por estas fechas, cuando se aproximaba su cumpleaños era el mejor regalo que su padre podía hacerle. Aunque ahora hacia años que no iba, desde que su padre murió. Alejo ese recuerdo y caminaron en silencio hasta que la chica hablo._

_- Hay algo que quiero decirte… Antes te has disculpado, más o menos,  y yo no te he dicho nada. Lo que dije de ti… antes de la fiesta_

_- No importa… si es lo que piensas… - dijo el rubio_

_- No, no es lo que pienso – sentencio - Para nada. Tal vez es lo que pensaba durante muchos años, pero…  Al contrario, pienso que hay que tener mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste. Renunciar a ese bando también requiere mucha valentía y eso, bueno no es una cualidad  típica de… _

_- ¿Slytherin? – acabo por ella Draco. No te equivoques Hermione sigo siendo Slytherin, aunque eso seria algo que haría alguien de gryffindor… como tus amigos._

_- Pero tú lo hiciste. _

_Siguieron andando mientras oscurecía pero algo no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a Hermione… realmente quería saber como había llegado a esa situación, como había pasado de ser el chico rico que conoció en Hogwarts a alguien que necesitara trabajar como su ayudante personal._

_- ¿Que paso después?_

_Draco la miro sin comprender_

_- ¿Quiero decir… con tus padres después de que… Voldemort fuese derrotado?_

_- Ya hemos llegado Hermione -afirmo parándose frente a una pequeña casa pintada de blanco como todas las que la seguían en aquella calle. Hermione paro en seco y le miro extrañada… si aquella era su casa… pero no recordaba haberle guiado en el camino, más bien parecía que él le había guiado a ella _

_- Yo te dejo aquí. Buenas noches – le dijo girándose y comenzando a caminar_

_- Draco… - le pidió la chica esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que había lanzado al aire momentos antes, pero el rubio no se sentía capaz de responderla._

_- Buenas noches Hermione – dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscura avenida. _

**_Fin del flashback_**

****

****

****

****

- Buenas noches Hermione– resonó una voz, que reconoció de inmediato, en el despacho que ella creía vació. Se estremeció al notar como unas manos rodeaban sus ojos impidiéndole ver y como el pecho de aquella persona se acercaba a su espalda no dejando ninguna separación entre su piel, excepto por la ropa. Sintió como unos finos cabellos rozaban su oído y su mejilla para que después el dueño de aquella voz le besara la mejilla. Tembló un poco al sentir el tacto de finos cabellos rozándole su oído y la mejilla, pues con los ojos cerrados todo se intensificaba. Aunque en realidad no solo se estremeció por el contacto sino por lo … inesperado de aquella visita

Las manos fueron deslizándose lentamente de sus ojos a su cintura obligándola sutilmente a darse la vuelta  para quedar frente a frente aquellos ojos claros como el agua y una sonrisa tan dulce que derretía. Y sin darle tiempo a más se encontró aprisionada en aquellos labios, que solo la dejaron poco después para coger el aire que les faltaba.

- Ron…  – titubeo la chica- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que…?

- ¿Que vendría hoy? – la ayudo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara. Eso hubiera estropeado la sorpresa ¿no crees? - dijo mientras le daba otro beso en los labios y aun la sujetaba por la cintura. 

- Aunque no fue fácil encontrarte – explico mientras se separaba un poco.  -Pase por tu casa primero, pensé que ya estarías allí, porque como es tarde y eso… Por suerte Samanthaestaba allí y me dijo que aun seguirías en la oficina, así que me aparecí y... - se vio interrumpió por un ruido.

- ¿Hay alguien más?

- No –dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. - No que yo sepa – añadió dudando pues un ruido esta vez más fuerte la sobresalto.

El sonido volvió a repetirse cuando un gato de pelaje oscuro salio de entre las sombras para dirigirse a la pareja.

Hermione sonrió al ver que solo se trataba de Sulley… probablemente estaría impaciente por salir de allí, a veces la acompañaba también de vuelta a casa. Se aparto de Ron agachándose en el suelo para acogerlo entre sus brazos y acariciarlo.  El pelirrojo se acerco con algo de recelo, nunca le habían gustado demasiado los gatos, pero si Crosshanks era algo raro, este no se quedaba atrás.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?  - dijo Ron mirando al animal con atención. Era demasiado… grande para ser un gato, de hecho parecía más bien una pantera en miniatura. Su pelaje era oscuro como la noche, y sus ojos tremendamente grandes y fríos y de un color bastante extraño, como metálicos…

- Vamos Ron, solo es un gatito.

- ¿Gatito? – repitió incrédulo. - ¿Estarás de broma, no?. Creo que pasaste demasiado tiempo hablando con Hagrid en Hogwarts…

- Si es inofensivo- dijo acercándoselo un poco al tiempo que el chico retrocedía. Realmente los ojos de ese gato intimidaban bastante.

- Si ya, …pero ¿es que no tenias suficiente con Crosshanks? Quiero decir… míralo bien Herms… ese animalejo es espantoso – explico haciendo gala de su enorme delicadeza y su amor por los animales.

En ese momento el minino como si entendiera cada insulto del chico, se lanzo contra el, aferrándose a su cuello y consiguiendo arañarle la mejilla izquierda, antes de que Hermione los separara. 

- Ves, ese gato o lo que sea no es inofens…

- Ron déjalo ya, tu lo provocaste – interrumpió la chica, mientras el gato se acurrucaba en ella.

- ¿Que? ¿Qué yo que? Esa cosa por poco me mata y tu vas y lo defiendes.

- No exageres. Y esa cosa, como tu le llamas, tiene nombre. Se llama Sulley.

- Lo que yo decía… demasiado tiempo con Hagrid – murmuro el joven mientras Hermione sacaba al gato de la habitación para zanjar la discusión con Ron

- Anda Sulley,  sal -le dijo Hermione suavemente mientras le animaba a salir, a lo que el gato parecía un poco reticente, pero finalmente accedió. 

- Bueno, al fin solos –dijo el chico acercándose de nuevo a ella y posando sus manos en las caderas de su novia pero ella se aparto con desconfianza

-  Si eso parece- contesto fríamente

- Aun estas molesta ¿cierto? ¿por lo del viernes? Pero recibiste las flores ¿cierto? No sabia si te llegarían porque el chico parecía bastante novato y como tuve que traértelas de manera muggle…

- Si me llegaron. Eran muy hermosas, gracias

Ron esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella continuo con tono frío:

- Igualmente… una tarjeta con un ramo por muy hermoso que sea el ramo no es la manera de decir las cosas Ronald. 

Ron se alejo un poco, cuando le llamaba Ronald no era buena señal, tendría que pensarse su mejor disculpa

- Me hubiera gustado verte al menos, era importante para mi

- Lo siento, de veras que si cariño. Ya se que te prometí que vendría el viernes a la fiesta, pero ahora estoy aquí contigo, ¿no? Era un partido importante cielo, era el ultimo de la pre- temporada. Además  pensé que seria una manera diferente y porque no, original… de bueno… de decírtelo. Aunque ya veo que no.

- ¿Diferente y original? – repitió incrédula

Herminio lo miro fijamente. Lo cierto era que Ron había cambiado muy poco en estos últimos años, en realidad no había cambiado en absoluto. Tenia 21 años, si, pero se comportaba igual que a sus quince. No había madurado y aunque ese complejo de Peter Pan resultaba  a veces divertido, tierno y porque no decirlo irresistible,  eso solo era a veces. Otras seguía siendo igual de irresponsable y egoísta. 

Ella solía pensar que con el tiempo cambiaría, pero se equivoco. Tal y como le dijo Remus una vez, Ron al igual que Sirius siempre serian niños grandes. Ese era precisamente su encanto. Recordaba bien esos días, habían ido los tres juntos: Ron, Harry y ella a pasar unos días de vacaciones con Remus y el padrino de Harry y también los había acompañado Ginny. Fue justo después de su graduación, antes de… separarse y ahora hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían todos como antes y lo echaba de menos. Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, incluida ella.  Aun seguía creyéndose la más madura del grupo y tal vez lo era, aunque escondiendo una persona terriblemente frágil. Y también había cambiado su relación con el pelirrojo. Ya no discutían cada palabra ni cada gesto. Se había vuelto más cómoda por así decirlo. Sabia que no valía la pena discutir con Ron cada vez que él anulaba una de sus citas en el ultimo momento por un "imprescindible" partido de quidditch.

La dejaba por el partido y luego llegaba con las flores y una tarjeta, con una disculpa nueva y más rebuscada cada vez y eso era precisamente lo que le enfurecía, incluso más que él plantón en si. Pero luego Ron ponía esa cara, esa carita de cachorro abandonado y ella sucumbía, olvidando el tremendo enfado.

Aunque había algo raro en su mirada. Le había enviado más tarjetas como aquellas pidiéndole perdón una y mil veces por dejarla plantada. Diciéndole que ella era lo más importante, que lo sentía y siempre la misma pregunta ¿me perdonas?, por eso  tiro la tarjeta sin ni siquiera leerla, no estaba de humor. Pero ahora parecía más nervioso que de costumbre, más temeroso de su respuesta e incluso hubiera jurado que temblaba un poco al hablar y sudaba a mares. 

- Entonces ¿que me dices? ¿Qué - que me respondes?– pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

Ella fijo sus ojos en él y finalmente agacho la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba 

- Que quieres que te diga Ron. Tú ya sabes mi respuesta. ¿Como voy a decirte que no? – dijo derrotada.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto al tiempo que se le iluminaban los ojos - ¿de verdad? ¿eso es un si?

- Claro que si - repitió la castaña exasperada. No entendía el porque de tanta emoción, ya le había contestado que si otras veces cuando le enviaban aquellas tarjetas pidiéndole disculpas

- No puedo creerlo – fue lo único que dijo antes de cogerla en brazos para dar un par de vueltas sosteniéndola en el aire y luego bajarla lentamente hasta posarla en el suelo para besarla apasionadamente. .

- ¡¡Si!!! Como no me dijiste nada cuando te lo envié el viernes, pensaba que la respuesta era no, que querrías esperar más tiempo… por eso casi ni me atrevía a venir…Te quiero tantísimo, ya veras va a ser lo mejor, y tengo que… ¡ah si! – estaba tan emocionado que apenas enlazaba una palabra con otra. - Ya casi se me olvidaba. Aun ni te lo he dado.

Hermione vio sin comprender como rebuscaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacaba una pequeña cajita de color granate oscuro. 

- Ron ¿que? – dijo con un hilo de voz

- Te vas a casar con el marido más olvidadizo de todos, pero no te preocupes, cariño porque te quiero más que a mi vida y eso es lo que cuenta – dijo abriendo la cajita y cogiendo una de las manos de Hermione. - Lo tenía todo planeado para el viernes, y no podía retrasarlo… Se que tendría que haber estado aquí el viernes cuando recibiste mi proposición en la tarjeta o que tendría que haberte llamado… pero estaba tan, tan nervioso. Ojala hubiera podido venir por nuestro aniversario, pero ya esta hecho…

- ¿Nuestro aniversario? – dijo al chica que estaba tan boquiabierta que solo se limitaba a repetir como una tonta lo que el decía mientras miraba el destello que ahora brillaba en sus dedo anular.

- ¡Si! No me digas que lo olvidaste. El viernes fue día 1…, 1 de setiembre…, justo diez años que nos conocemos aquel día en el expreso cuando entrábamos a primero… me acuerdo como si fuera ayer. Creí que era el día perfecto para pedirte que te casaras conmigo…. 

Pero la castaña ya no oía ni sentía nada. Su mente daba miles de vueltas intentando encontrarle un mínimo sentido a lo que acababa de oír… ¡¡¡acababa de prometerse con Ron!!!!  No es que no hubiera pensado en eso… llevaban más de tres años saliendo juntos,… pero no conocía el porque de que tan solo la idea la llenaba de tristeza. Ni el porque de que en esos momentos solo unos ojos vinieran a su mente, solo que esos ojos no eran los azules de Ron. ¿Acaso no lo quería? ¿No era Ron su amigo, su compañero, su novio... su alma gemela? 

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

2-9-2003

*****Zoe*****


	14. Dos son compañia, tres son multitud

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 13: Dos son compañía, tres son multitud_

Holas a todos!!!! 

**Paola: Holas!!! Pronto veras lo que piensa Draco de todo esto, de echo muy muy pronto… Me he pasado por alguno de tus fics… me encantan los Draco/Hermione!!!! A ver que te parece este capi…besitos!!!**

**BB: Wolas!!! En este capi sabrás al reacción de Draco… y bueno, tampoco se quedara de brazos cruzados, no??? Un besazo!!!**

**Cho****-chang: Hola!!! Gracias por los ánimos!!! Upss… siento que te guste tanto el pelirrojo, pero tenia que complicar un poco la historia, sino Draco lo tenía demasiado fácil, y era Ron o Harry… y como no quería sufrir al pobre Harry (que al verdad ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene el pobre en los cinco libros) pues me decidí por Ron. Pero mejor que sufra Ron que Draco, no???  Besitos!!!**

**Esteffy****: Hola wapa!!Me alegra que te guste el capi… y bueno a mi es que me gustan los fics rebuscados así que supongo que por eso yo tb lío las cosas en mi fic Besos!!!**

**Anna15: Wenas xikilla!! Que bien que te gustara el capitulo!! Este lo he intentado continuar lo más pronto posible, espero que tb te guste. Un beso!!**

**Nessa****: Holas!!! Ke tal??? Uff, siento que se acabaran las vacaciones, lo se … yo tb quiero más… a mi se me acaban dentro de muy poquito, pero prefiero no pensarlo. Lo de nuestro querido minino… aun quedan algunas cosas por descubrir en el fic… pronto veras si has acertado o no….Muchas gracias por tu apoyo wapa! Un beso enorme!!!**

**Shashira****: Holas!!! Siento haber dejado el capitulo ahí, ya veras cuando veas el final de este, je, je (tengo la mala costumbre de dejarlo en lo más interesante) La pelirroja aparecerá en el capitulo siguiente, pero no, no esta con Harry ( te gusta esa pareja, verdad?? ). No es que tenga muxa importancia pero sí emparejaré a Ginny con alguien, aunque ni es importante ni saldrá en el fic su pareja.**

**Mariapotter2002: Hola!!! Pues si que lo he liado un poco, veremos como lo deshago. Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Besitos!!!!**

**Nimbus2001: Wenas!! El fic sigue siendo D/Hr a no ser que me de un puntazo en el ultimo momento y la deje con Ron al final (no hombre, no, tranquilos todos que acabar con Draco…de momento) Pero lo que dices de si habrá boda… ya veremos…. Besos!!!**

**Isis****: Ei!! Ke tal wapa??? Poz si pero más que desaparecida.. gafe pq lo del ordenador no tiene explicación lógica posible. **

Bien que acertaste, supongo que muchos habréis acertado con el pelirrojo... lo de la boda ya es otra cosa…Y como tu misma has dicho entre Ron o Draco… lo siento Ronald , je, je.

Mis vacaciones bien… aunque ya se me acaben, snif, snif… y pronto tenga que volver a clase… y para colmo ahora que ha dejado por fin de hace tanto calor va y empiezan las tormentas… si es que… Ei, muy buena suerte con los exámenes y muchos ánimos, seguro que te irán bien. Muchos besos!!!****

**Akane****—chan: Holas!!! Me alegra que te gustara el capi, siento que tb te agrade Ron, pero alguien tenía que sufrir… sino las historias de amor no son lo mismo. Besitos!!!**

**Salami-chan/Azuka Kaiou: Hola!!! Lo de Sulley… ya sabréis algo más en los próximos capis, y bueno si habrá boda  o no… a mi me gustan mucho las bodas, no se yo que pasara al final, je, je…En cuanto pueda me daré una vuelta por vuestro fic, si es que me encanta esta pareja!!! Besos!!!**

**Shiro****: Wola!!!! Poz si… Herms estaba saliendo con el pelirrojo hace ya tres años (lo que seria en el ultimo año de Hogwarts) solo que la relación es un poco a distancia pq Ron casi nunca esta por allí. La cara de Draco, la veras muy prontito. Besos!!!**

**Kore: Hola xiketa!!! Muchas gracias… que bien que te guste el fic!!! No se yo como os lo podéis leer todo del tiron, ya sabes que no me responsabilizo de las consecuencias, eh…Siento haber tardado tantiiiiisimo en publicar, pero por ahora parece que ya esta solucionado. Tienes razón…pobreta Hermione pero eso le pasa por no leer las cosas… Claro, me pasare por tu fic…. más si es Hr/D, besitos!!**

**Isolda****: Holas!!!Muxas gracais por los ánimos!!! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, si que era un poco meláncolico o triste como dices tu… a ver que te parece este. Un besazo amiga!!!**

**Ross**** Malfoy: Hola!! Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic!! Lo del gatito, pronto sabrás algo más, espero que te guste el capi… Besitos!!!!**

**Alexiel**** Slytherin FoReVeR: Ei, holas!!! Como me voy a cansar, me encanta hablar contigo : ) Pues si, no he visto Resident Evil, pero se de que va… a ver si no me voy a acercar al ordenata por si un caso…**

Te gustan los R/Hr??? Pues espero que no me mates… pq el fic no ira por ahí, aunque tiene algunas cosas. Pero entre Draco y Ron, me quedo con Draquito, que es más majo Le estas cogiendo manía a Harry??? Pobrecico, con todo lo que tiene y tu encima le coges manía después de leer el libro, y eso???  Muchos besitos!!!

**Sorasaku****-yolei*Hermi: Holas!!! Me alegro de que haga menos calor, aquí hemos pasado de un extremo a otro, ahora hay tormentas, en fins… Uff, si ya te reventaron la muerte… como a mi, aunque cuando lo leas te impactara igual, ya veras…**

Poz si, Herms se ha comprometido, eso le pasa a la xikilla por no leer las notas y luego hacer como si las hubiera leído, si es que no tiene remedio… Espero que te guste el capi!! Un besazo!!

**Yenne_chan****: Wenas!!Me alegra que te guste el fic, a ver que te parece este capitulo. Besos!!!**

**Lora chang: Wola wapa!!! Si Ron es el novio de Herms, apenas se ven porque el chico se tira la mitad del tiempo viajando por culpa de los diferentes partidos y Herms no se lo había mencionado… a Draco…. (no es lista ni nada, la xica) Otros si que saben de su relación. Besitos!!!**

**Medora**** Black: Hola xiketa!!! No se si a Draco le guste o no este tipo de comida pero ante los ojos de Hermione el es pobre, no puede pagarse un peazo de restaurante, así que a apechugar con lo que le toca ( con lo que escribo mejor dicho pobrecillo se que lo maltrato y si no ya veras después de este capi)…. Lo del gatito (veo que os ha intrigado a muchos) lo sabrás muy pronto…**

Me lo he pasado genial en las vacaciones, solo que ya se me acaban, espero que tu tb las disfrutaras. Me he leido los dos primeros capis de tu fic, esta genial, me he reído muxo!!!!. Cuando me lea el ultimo capi te dejo los r/r y lo comento, por cierto vas a continuarlo??? Es que me gusta muxo saber la opinión de los demás sobre la historia y los personajes del quinto libro. Besitos!!!

**Asuka**** de Black: Holas!!! Que bien que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este tb te guste!! Besitos!! **

**Airam**** Akari: Siento haber desparecido por casi un mes!!! Muchas gracias, realmente lees el fic con muy buenos ojos, al final vais a hacer que me lo crea. Que si he escrito otros fics??? Estoy en ello, quiero intentar escribir alguno donde salgan los merodeadores que por algo son mis personajes favoritos (que espero subirlo pronto), y tengo otro D/Hr pero no me esperare acabar este para publicarlo pq sino no se cuando actualizaría, además ya te aviso que ese D/Hr para variar no será una comedia sino un fic más bastante más oscuro. Ah!! Lo de los actores para al tercera peli, no son lo que yo me imaginaba, es que mi imaginación ve a un Sirius algo más majo, pero al menos me consuela que Gary Oldman es un pedazo de actor donde los haya y lo hará genial, aunque no se yo que tal será David Thewlis como Lupin porque no le he visto en ninguna peli…ya veremos…Besitos!!!! **

**Puchiko****: Holas maca!!! Benvinguda!!! A mi tb me encanta Evanescene, totes son molt bones pero sobretot "My inmortal", es mi favorita sin duda!!! Si Draco tiene un poco de corazoncito, y me ha costado encontrarlo, creéme, he tenido que cavar muy muy hondo, pero es que sino no había manera de que funcionara algo con Hermione, pq si el chico es muy guapo, eso si, pero es un pokillo cabrón, así que… **

Uf quieres un poco de magia???, en este capi tus deseos son ordenes, je, je… pero no te acostumbres. A ver que te parece. Ya he leído los mails, te envié uno cuando llegue esta tarde, aunque como el ordenata aun se me atranca un poco, espero que te haya llegado, sino dime algo, vale?? Un petonàs!!!!

**Amy****: Holas!!!! No me lo agradezcas, contestar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me deje tu opinión!! A ver que te parece este capitulo. Besitos!!!**

**Dark**** Angel: Holas!!! Gracias por tu apoyo!!!! Me alegra que aun te siga pareciendo interesante el fic, espero que te guste el capitulo. Besitos!!!!**

**Luna Lunera: Wola!!! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Besitos!!!******

**K@rlo+a****: Holas!!! Me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque para que se enrollen Draco y Hermione, creo que falta un poco pq ahora que se han liado bastante las cosas con Ron… Besitos!!!**

**Songen: Wenas!!!Por fin el siguiente capitulo, a ver que te parece la continuación. Besitos!!!**

**Sakura**** Malfoy: Wola!!! Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro que te guste el fic!!! La inspiración… cuando menos lo pienses aparecerá y entonces agarrala fuerte, amordazala, atala a una silla, enciérrala en el sotano…lo que sea, pa que nos e vuelva a escapar. Si ya leí el quinto libro, con el diccionario al lado pero lo leí, es genial. Si quieres tb esta traducido en internet, en algunas paginas, no son traducciones oficiales ni mucho menos, pero no están mal… si quieres te paso alguna de las direcciones.  Besitos!!!**

**Lulucita****: Holas!!! Se que soy mala por poner Ron por el medio, pero es que sino el fic ya no tenia mucho futuro (y yo me pregunto… lo ha tenido alguna vez???). Y a mi me encanta liar las cosas y cuanto más mejor, je, je. Besitos!!!******

Hola a todos!!! Lo he continuado lo más pronto posible (aunque nos e si habrá sido lo suficientemente pronto)  porque se con el final que deje en el anterior muxos teníais instintos homicidas contra mi persona…aunque este capi no es que acabe mucho mejor. Hermione esta hecha un lío… normal… nos e puede jugar a  dos bandos… No me matéis los fans de Ron, no es que me caiga mal pero no se me ocurría otra manera de complicarle un poco más la vida a Draco.…

Ah otra cosilla, en el capitulo a Ron le llaman Weasel, en vez de Weasley. No se si habréis leído los libros en ingles, peor es una pequeña burla de Malfoy, que cambia su apellido por Weasel, que en ingles significa comadreja. Solo era eso.

Muxiiiiiiiisiiiiimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, no se que haría sin vosotros!!!! Un beso enorme!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

Pero la castaña ya no oía ni sentía nada. Su mente daba miles de vueltas intentando encontrarle un mínimo sentido a lo que acababa de oír… ¡¡¡acababa de prometerse con Ron!!!! No es que no hubiera pensado en eso… llevaban más de tres años saliendo juntos,… pero no conocía el porque de que tan solo la idea la llenaba de tristeza. Ni el porque de que en esos momentos solo unos ojos vinieran a su mente, solo que esos ojos no eran los azules de Ron. ¿Acaso no lo quería? ¿No era Ron su amigo, su compañero, su novio... su alma gemela?

La voz de Ron al trajo de vuelta:

- Y cambiando de tema… ¿Ya tienes nuevo ayudante?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Hermione que aun estaba bastante desconcertada

- Si cariño… ¿no te acuerdas? Me comentaste que habías despedido al último… Vincent no se que o como se llamara… No me acuerdo de los nombres… te has cargado a tantos – añadió casi en un susurro. - Hace unos días me dijiste que estabas esperando a  tu nuevo ayudante o tal como dijiste un "pobre novato al que poder mandar" – dijo incluso poniendo la voz de Hermione. 

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Eso!! No …aun no ha enviado a nadie – mintió sin ni siquiera saber porque. Podría decirle que si tenía nuevo ayudante, pero si le decía quien era… no estaba segura de querer humillar a Malfoy a los ojos de Ron. Pero…  ¿eso desde cuando? ¿desde cuando le importaba burlarse de Draco?

Un ruido resonó en la habitación atrayendo toda la atención de la joven pareja.

- Creo que volvemos a tener compañía – comento el pelirrojo.

-Será Sulley de nuevo – dijo la chica mientras fijaba la vista hacia la fuente del ruido, en parte para averiguar de que se trataba y en mayor parte para no tener que mirar a Ron a los ojos. No se había atrevido a mirarle directamente desde que le había colocado el anillo en la mano. El sonido retumbaba en el silencio que se había creado entre ambos, pero esta vez no era un ruido sordo e indefinido sino que se asemejaba a unos pasos…

- Parece que hay alguien… 

Y los pasos se intensificaban a medida que la oscuridad dejaba descubrir a un chico de la estatura de Ron, quizás unos centímetros más bajo, de cabello rubio y despeinado, tapándole un poco los ojos que en ese momento tenían la mirada más inexpresiva que Hermione hubiera visto en ellos. 

- ¿Tú? – exclamo un incrédulo Ron, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- He encontrado esto afuera –dijo ignorando al pelirrojo cuando paso por su lado sin tan siquiera mirarle. La voz resonó áspera en la habitación  y avanzo hacia la morena algo lejos aun para tenderle un ramo de rosas rojas que pelirrojo había dejado a la entrada pero lo bastante cerca como para traspasarla con la mirada.

 ¿Desde cuando estaba allí? ¿Había oído toda la conversación? Hermione suspiro cansada mientras cogía las flores e intento ver alguna expresión en el rostro de Draco, este no parecía ni enojado, ni triste ni sorprendido, simplemente no expresaba la más mínima emoción. En cualquier caso aunque acabara de aparecer habría oído lo suficiente: que se iba a casar con Ron… y eso aun la hacia sentirse peor. Porque sabía que no tendría que importarle en absoluto lo que Malfoy pensara o sintiera, pero no era así, se daba cuenta de que le importaba y … mucho. Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a estornudar.

- ¡¡Achis!!

- Salud – le dijo el pelirrojo

- ¡¡Achis!!

- Vaya Herms estas resfriada o ¿es que tienes alergia?

- Si a ti – recalcó Draco que por fin se dirigía a Ron, como dándose cuenta de que también estaba allí.

- Malfoy… ¿que demonios estas…

- Callaos – interrumpió la chica. Ya había visto muchas de estas discusiones y no tenía ningunas ganas de revivirlas. Ni siquiera de dejar que comenzara. - Son las flores Ron. Ya te lo dije…

- Lo siento. Tienes razón,… solo… es que yo…

- Lo olvidaste. No importa lo que cuenta es el detalle – le dijo Hermione

- Que tierno- resonó una voz sarcástica y falsa. 

-  Malfoy… - comenzó el pelirrojo pero el rubio no le dio tiempo a hablar.

- Muy bien Weasel ya hemos comprobado que aun recuerdas mi nombre, ya sabía yo que no me olvidarías…

- Pero por lo visto tu si has olvidado como vestirte ¿De donde sacaste esa ropa?

- Me la prestaron tus hermanos

- Yo!! Malfoy te voy a… - dijo buscando algo entre su bolsillo. Sin duda la varita, le devolvería a ese niño creído todas de una.

- ¡Basta! Ya sois adultos, por favor, y os comportáis como críos de cuatro años – dijo Hermione sujetando la mano de Ron impidiéndole encontrar su objetivo

- Tienes razón cariño – asintió el pelirrojo dándole un corto beso en los labios a su novia.

Draco intento ignorar el gesto cuando Weasley que aun sostenía por la cintura a la chica le pregunto:

-  Por cierto… ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí Malfoy?

- NO, no se puede – acotó el rubio, pero parecía que Ron no se iba a dar por satisfecho con la evasiva. Y ahora si era un debate entre la verdad o su orgullo. Si le decía a Ron que era auror y estaba ahí vigilando a su "prometida" no solo pondría en peligro la misión sino que Hermione no le volvería a hablar en su vida por haberle mentido tan descaradamente y por tratarla como a una niña que necesitara guardaespaldas. No le perdonaría porque habían basado una mutua confianza que empezaba a nacer en una mentira. Pero si le decía al pelirrojo que era su ayudante, ¡¡ por Merlín!!! No creía poder soportar esa humillación. 

- Eh…, yo…, bueno… – titubeó.

- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – se burló el pelirrojo

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada

- La verdad es que…

Ron le miraba con impaciencia… ¿desde cuando Malfoy era tan poco apañado con las palabras? Si en el colegio eran su fuerte, podía utilizarlas como dagas cuando para ridiculizar a cualquiera.

- Es que… - el rubio se dio cuenta que tendría que soportar la humillación.

- Se me olvido decírtelo… ha venido para el reportaje -intervino Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – la pregunta resonó en la habitación por parte de ambos chicos.

- Si… - dijo Hermione poco segura mirando al suelo comos i fuese lo más interesante del mundo mágico y muggle en ese momento. No podía mentirle a Ron mirándole a la cara y … bueno en cuanto a Malfoy, esperaba que colaborara 

- Si… para el reportaje… para la revista

- ¿Y que tiene que ver ÉL con TU revista? – pregunto él pelirrojo poniendo demasiado énfasis en los pronombres al tiempo que hacia una mueca de asco.

- Pues tiene que ver porque…

- ¿Si?

Hermione iba improvisando sobre al marcha… lo cierto es que nunca había sabido mentir… Harry siempre le acababa pillando aunque el pelirrojo era más ingenuo. No sabía porque había sentido  necesidad de intervenir para que Ron no ridiculizara a Malfoy. Sin duda le estaba afectando pasar tanto tiempo con el rubio. Pero ahora ya estaba hecho. Seguiría con la falsa, aunque para colmo Malfoy no solo no colaboraba sino que parecía que disfrutaba de lo lindo viendo lo rápido que podía inventar la mente de Hermione. 

- Porque… bueno ya sabes que mi revista es para adolescentes y eso… y muchas veces en la portada salen solteros famosos y ricos y los entrevistamos, pues… este mes han elegido a Dra.. Malfoy –rectifico rápidamente, sin saber siquiera si la frase que había dicho tenia sentido. Ron la miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos y vio venir lo peor. Se dio cuenta en seguida, aunque lo que hubiera dicho tuviera alguna lógica Ron no tardaría en preguntarle como es que Draco "soy sangre limpia" Malfoy había aceptado salir en una publicación muggle. Y para eso si que no se le ocurría nada. 

-  Y entonces… hay algo que no entiendo, cariño. 

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. No tardaría en salirse del pecho.

- Si escogéis para la revista a los solteros más famosos y ricos …¿como es que no me lo habías dicho a mi? Ya sabes para que saliera en la portada y eso…

Hermione sintió que su corazón volvía a acomodarse en su pecho y recuperaba su ritmo normal. Para esa pregunta si podría improvisar algo. 

- Porque son los solteros más codiciados, solteros – le dijo remarcando la palabra final y tú no lo eres, ¿no?

Algo había aprendido en este tiempo. Ron era tremendamente inseguro a pesar de las apariencias, de ahí los continuos celos y peleas. Así que darle un poco de seguridad en si  mismo o acrecentar su ego de vez en cuando no le haría ningún mal.  

- Cierto – dijo sin dejarle añadir nada a la chica pues en seguida reclamó los labios de Hermione como suyos. 

- Te vas a quedar ahí plantado toda la noche o… ¿es que estas celoso? – dijo el pelirrojo cortando el beso y mirando a Malfoy que aun seguía allí.

- ¿Celoso yo? ¿De ti? Ni en tus mejores sueños- dijo en tono burlón. Aunque interiormente se sentía muy lejos de burlarse, las palabras de Weasley habían dado en el clavo. O sino no había manera de explicar las tremendas ganas que tenía de estrangular al chico cada vez que le veía tan cerca de Hermione. Tenía que separarlos… como fuera. Y tal vez la mentira de Hermione, al fin y al cabo, serviría para algo más.

- Lo que ocurre es que no me puedo ir hasta que no dejes de babear sobre Granger y podamos acabar  lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que llegaras y nos interrumpieras-. Los dos se volvieron hacia él con la incertidumbre reflejada en su cara.

- Si, la entrevista para la edición de la semana que viene – habló con una convicción que asombró a Hermione. Desde luego si mentir era un arte, nadie se podía comparar a Draco. - Ya ves, Weasel, uno se va al lavabo un momento y cuando vuelve mira lo que se encuentra, y eso que había tirado de la cadena.

- Porque no vuelves reptando mañana, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?

- Vuelve tu mañana. Yo no puedo esperar a mañana, a diferencia de otros estoy muy ocupado.

La cara de Hermione era un poema.  Antes ella las había pasado canutas para mentirle a Ron y salvarle a él de un ridículo más que seguro y Malfoy no se había dignado a abrir la boca para ayudarla.

- Y…  ¿se puede saber con que estas tan ocupado? – preguntó con fingido interés la chica

- Claro que se puede…Negocios, y esas cosas. Déjalo, no lo entenderías

- ¿Seguro? – le retó la chica.

- Herms si tienes que trabajar… - dijo Ron mirando a la chica que parecía mantener un duelo propio con el rubio. 

Hermione dudaba, ahora no podía echarse atrás con la farsa y asintió quedamente como respuesta.

- Se que te tomas muy en serio lo de la revista,  no importa cariño, tendría que haberte avisado que venia hoy.

Pero a Granger la comprensión de Ron., le hizo sentirse aun peor si eso era posible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan comprensivo justo ahora? Justo ahora que le había engañado con respecto a Malfoy, justo ahora que se arrepentía de  haber dicho "si" , sin saber a que respondía.

- Si quieres puedes venir a buscarme dentro de un rato, yo no creo que tarde

- Y yo no creo que acabemos tan pronto. Mi vida es muy extensa – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en al silla del escritorio de Hermione, reclinándose y poniendo las piernas sobre la mesa.

- O mejor en casa. Así estaremos solos – añadió Hermione sin prestar atención a Malfoy y abrazando a Ron -  Sam creo que tenia que salir.

- ¿De veras? Me parece que estaba con alguien cuando llegué para preguntar si estabas. No se, no me dejó pasar ni siquiera y parecía muy nerviosa, creo que tenía una cita y les chafé el plan – dijo con un guiño. - Mejor pasó a buscarte mañana, podemos ir a almorzar juntos, ¿a que hora haces el descanso?

- Sobre las once – respondió la morena algo extrañada de las palabras de su novio sobre Sam, no le había comentado nada de que tuviera una cita.

- Entonces te veo a las once – le dijo el pelirrojo cuando ambos estaban ya en la puerta. – Y si esa serpiente…. –dijo en voz baja asomándose hacia el despacho donde Malfoy aun seguía cómodamente sentado

- No te preocupes. Esta todo bajo control.  Nos vemos mañana – sentenció antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó la chica nada más girarse para ver a Malfoy ahora que se habían quedado los dos

- Como hago…¿el que?

- ¿El que? Por favor…, "mi vida es muy extensa"- ironizo repitiendo las misma palabras del slytherin. - ¿Te has entrenado durante todo este tiempo o es natural?

- Un poco de cada, supongo – dijo sin  darle importancia, aunque tras un breve e incomodo silencio prosiguió. Y …¿cómo lo haces tu? Supongo que debo agradecerte la mentira… aunque no se cual de ellas – dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Hermione mirando su alianza.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No me dijiste que tú y el pobretón erais novios

- No preguntaste – respondió sin más, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Y ahora con tu permiso, me voy – le dijo comenzando a andar

Draco la siguió en silencio y mirándola de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado. El silencio empezaba a hacerse tenso pero Hermione parecía no notarlo perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban hacia la casa de ella. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que Draco caminara cerca suyo intentando leer su mente.

Pasaron por delante de pista de hielo cerca de donde antes vivía con sus padres. Al rubio le vino a al memoria la tarde del pasado sábado cuando Hermione le había comentado lo que significaba aquel lugar pare ella. Como solía ir allí con su padre. Eso unido a lo que le había contado la señora Granger cuando se la encontró en la oficina le daba una idea de la estima que Hermione le tenia a su familia. Y por tanto de lo terriblemente culpable y responsable que se sentía de aquella muerte. 

Lo curioso es que Malfoy no iba tan errado. Suponía que de alguna manera rebuscada la castaña pensaba o mejor dicho aseguraba que si ella no fuera bruja, Voldemort jamás habría atacado su casa y su padre no hubiera muerto. Por eso ahora intentaba comportarse lo máximo posible como un muggle más. Vivía con una muggle, trabajaba con muggles. Como si eso la fuera  a proteger. Ella era lo que era, le gustara o no… y el primer paso era aceptarlo, porque no escapas del destino. No, si no lo afronta y lo cambias, como hizo él. 

Estaban a las puertas de la casa y el sly sabía bien lo que vendría ahora Hermione se despediría de él y se verían mañana en el trabajo. Como un día más, como una nueva oportunidad perdida y malgastada. Y ahora no tenia tiempo que malgastar, se había dado cuenta de algo importante y no iba a dejar que el pelirrojo lo echara por tierra. Para empezar comenzaría por ser sincero. Bueno, todo lo sincero que podía ser teniendo  en cuenta que la chica no sabia que era auror ni que estaba allí para protegerla. Pasaría pagina de su pasado.

- Quiero contestar a tu pregunta – dijo de golpe, sujetándola del brazo para encararla a lo que la chica solo lo miro con expresión confusa. Añadió intentando explicarse - Si, cuando me preguntaste el otro día que paso después…

- No tienes porque sino quieres.

- Quiero. Es realidad… no es tan complicado. Mi padre fue a Azkaban, como bastantes otros mortifagos y le dieron el beso del dementor, esta vez no hubo forma de que se librara como las pasadas veces, ni siquiera por su buena reputación… 

- Lo siento Draco – le interrumpió la joven

- No tienes porque. No es como si me importara – dijo Draco sin más. -  Tú lo conociste, no mucha gente lo hecha en falta.

- Aun así era tu padre.

- Ya, bueno 

Su padre y él, lo cierto es que mantenían una relación bastante tibia, apenas lo veía por casa y ni ganas de sabe donde pasaba el día y bien entrada la noche. Pero respetaba a su padre, cierto, pero lo respetaba mortífago o no, y lejos de aquella leyenda urbana de Hogwarts su padre jamás le puso una mano encima, probablemente porque sin siquiera se daba cuanta de que existía, de que tenía un hijo. Hasta que cumplió los dieciséis y todo empezó a cambiar, de repente parecía que el adulto se percataba de que tenia un hijo y no solo eso sino de que era hora que se convirtiera en su viva imagen, en un reflejo de lo que el representaba, visto que su mujer no le había dado más hijos. Pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno espera y Lucius le arrebato al chico lo que más quería hasta ese momento., su debilidad.

- ¿Y tu madre? – pregunto Hermione interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Draco.

- Mi madre…- dijo como si le costara emitir algún sonido. - Mi madre… se caso con mi padre por la pureza de sangre, por la familia. Dios sabe que no lo quería a ni el a ella… De hecho por lo que se, mi madre estaba enamorada de otra persona durante mucho tiempo, antes y después de casarse y no hay nada que dañe más que un amor frustrado. Que vivir enjaulado en un mundo de ilusiones. Aunque les obligaron a unir sus vidas no les fue mal del todo, cuando yo nací tenían algo en común.

- Pero las cosas cambian- continuo - A mi madre a pesar de ser sangre limpia la causa le daba igual, hasta que yo decidí que a mi no me daba igual y lo que les unía los dividió.  Soporto los _cruciatus_ que tendría que haber soportado yo cuando escapé de casa, cuando le dije a mi padre que  lado elegía.

- ¿El la ma…

- No, no la mato, en el fondo siempre fue un cobarde. Cuando se dio cuenta de que mi madre no sabía donde estaba yo, la dejo, aun sabiendo que eso era peor que matarla. Supongo que ya sabes los efectos de la maldición cruciatas por los padres de Longbottom.  Esta en "San Mungo" y ni siquiera me reconoce. No sabe quien soy, Hermione. ¿Puedes – puedes entender lo que es eso? 

- Que conmovedor – resonó una voz extraña en el callejón.

Y en ese momento un rayo ilumino todo para dejarlo todo en el siguiente instante sumido en una oscuridad absoluta y  en el silencio ensordecedor de la noche sino fuera por las risas que hacían eco en la vacía calle, a las puertas de la casa de Granger. Por suerte el resplandor rojo, aunque había alcanzado a Malfoy, atacándolo por la espalda, no parecía ser muy importante porque este se levanto rápidamente del suelo escudriñando la oscuridad en busca de los dueños de las risas.

- Vaya, vaya mirad a quien hemos encontrado entre las sombras… 

Draco rebuscaba a tientas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras la aguda voz cada vez se hacia más próxima.

- Que agradable sorpresa… Malfoy – dijo haciendo hincapié en un apellido que conocía bien y que ahora parecía pronunciar con asco. 

Reconoció a la dueña de esa voz sin problemas, aun con la mente dando mil vueltas para encontrar una forma de salir de aquella emboscada… porque aquello estaba claro que era una emboscada, pronto aparecerían más. Sentía la mano de Hermione aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo y por fin encontró la varita.

- Yo de ti no lo intentaría Draco – dijo un segundo encapuchado situándose al lado de su compañera - ¿Que crees que podrás hacer contra nosotros?- dijo desafiante este ultimo mirando ambos lados de donde aparecieron un mortífago a su izquierda y dos más a su derecha, situándose a la misma altura.  Todos iban vestidos con negras capas que se confundían con la noche y las capuchas les ocultaban los ojos cubiertos por máscaras, aunque eso a Draco le importaba poco. La mayoría habían sido sus compañeros durante siete años de escuela y muchos antes de eso, sus compañeros en numerosas reuniones clandestinas que se hacían en su mansión. Sus compañeros, sus amigos de infancia, por así decirlo. 

- Por los viejos tiempos, Malfoy, olvidaremos que eres un sucio traidor si nos la das.

Eran cinco, nada más y nada menos. Estaba claro que cinco contra uno no le ponía en una buena posición, dos si contaba  a Hermione pero probablemente no llevaba varita. ¿Por qué habría de llevarla? Ella se sentía segura en su estúpido mundo de muggles, no tenia idea del riesgo que corría, de que los restos de lo que algún día fue un gran ejercito a las ordenes del loco de Voldemort la buscaba. La buscaba porque necesitaba a Potter para devolver a su señor. Pero Harry y el resto de la orden habían preferido mantenerla en la ignorancia... Harry… algo se ilumino en su interior. Un pequeño atisbo de esperanza. Podría avisar a Harry… ¿pero como? Tan rápido como apareció la esperanza, desapareció. No, no podía. No había manera. Estaba solo en esto. 

Malfoy fue consciente de su desventaja y decidió atacar primero. Alzó su varita y grito:

-¡_Expeliarmo_!

Su hechizo alcanzó a dos de los encapuchados que salieron volando hacia el fondo de la calle, uno de ellos golpeándose contra una de las farolas. Probablemente este último no se levantaría en un buen rato.

Los otros tres mortífagos, sin duda más ágiles se apartaron a tiempo, esquivando el hechizo y ahora ante él uno de ellos, el más voluminoso del grupo, no tardo en reaccionar y atacar esta vez:

- ¡_Crucio!_

Draco vio con claridad el ataque de manera que sujeto a Hermione arrojándola y rodando juntos por el suelo. El rayo choco contra la puerta del piso de la chica, rompiéndola y mostrándole el interior de la vivienda, aparentemente vacía.  

Malfoy que había quedado sobre ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo, se levanto rápidamente y se alejó.  Hermione vio la escena desde el suelo, pero reaccionó con rapidez. Allí, en ese momento no era de gran ayuda pero si entraba en al casa y conseguía su varita… Eso sería otra cosa. Draco no duraría mucho solo contra cinco sirvientes del lord y además en la casa estaba Sam y Sussie … ¿y si Sam salía alertada por el escándalo y le pasaba algo? Tenia que levantarse y dirigirse  a la casa, mientras oía como el rubio esquivaba otro hechizo.

- _¡Stupefy! – grito el mortífago___

-¡_Impedimenta_!

Una especie de escudo rodeó a Draco y cuando el hechizo chocó contra él, rebotó y golpeo a su atacante dejándolo inconsciente.

Pero cuando buscaba a los dos que seguían en pie un grito a sus espaldas centro su atención y no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¡Suéltala Crabbe!.- Malfoy miró con furia a su oponente. En un momento de descuido había dejado de vigilar a Hermione y no se había dado cuenta de que Crabbe, ahora ya sin máscara seguramente por el forcejeo, la había cogido cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el portal de su casa.

- ¿Y porque tendría que soltarla?

- Es lo que yo haría si quisiera vivir – dijo el rubio aparentando una seguridad que no tenia

- Draco… vamos ¿no ves tu posición? La decisión es muy fácil – dijo la chica con voz melosa y falsamente dulce acercándose a él con extrema lentitud 

- Dile que la deje Pansy - dijo encarando ahora a la mortífaga.

- Veo que aun me reconoces – dijo la chica que ahora estaba solo a unos centímetros de Draco, pero este en un rápido movimiento alzó su varita entre ambos, apuntándole justo al corazón. 

- Que- la – deje-  Pansy – repitió remarcando cada palabra y aun manteniendo su varita. Sin embargo a Parkinson parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo ni siquiera intentaba alzar su varita contra él. Se quito la mascara que aun tapaba su rostro clavando sus ojos en los grises de Malfoy como había hecho otras tantas veces. Pero no retrocedió ni un paso. Derrochaba seguridad. Le recordaba a alguien. A él mismo.

- No serás capaz– le dijo la chica con suma tranquilidad. 

- Pruébame

- No seas ingenuo Malfoy, si me tocas, Crabbe acabara con ella en un suspiro. Tú lo sabeas tan bien como yo y… como ella por lo que veo – dijo centrando esta vez su atención en  Hermione que no cesaba de revolverse entre los fornidos brazos del otro chico mientras emitía algunos gruñidos ya que este le tapaba la boca con una de sus enormes manazas. 

- Solo es una sangre sucia más Draco – dijo recuperando la atención del rubio. El pulso del mismo empezaba a temblar.

 - Sin embargo tú… tal vez no sea tarde, si muestras arrepentimiento,  tal vez el señor oscuro… 

- ¡¡¡Voldemort esta muerto!!!  

El grito resonó desde la garganta de Hermione que había conseguido soltarse de la mano que le tapaba gracias aun violento mordisco

- ¡¡¡Auch!!! ¡¡¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!!! – grito Crabbe que aun la sostenía con una mano contra su cuerpo mientras con la otra le giro la cara del tremendo golpe que le dio.

Con todo esto Draco se había distraído creciendo su ira hacia Crabbe que había dejado la mano marcada en la mejilla de Granger. Se distrajo. Bajo la guardia. Un error. Un grave error. Porque antes de que se diera cuenta: 

- _¡¡Crucio!!_

Esta vez no pudo esquivarlo, ni siquiera vio que varita fue la que lanzo el hechizo. Malfoy sintió como miles de cuchillos se clavaban en lo más profundo de su alma. Sentía ganas de gritar, de llorar, incluso de suplicar que lo dejaran… pero no les daría ese placer. No oirían un solo grito, una sola suplica. 

Pero el dolor no cesaba, se arrodillo en el suelo, sentía que las piernas no podrían sostenerle mucho más tiempo. Cerró fuertemente sus puños, clavando las uñas tan fuertemente en las palmas de sus manos que empezaron a sangrar pero ni siquiera lo notó. 

Levanto la vista nublada para ver como Parkinson aun mantenía el hechizo sin demostrar la más mínima compasión o tristeza. Disfrutaba, no había duda alguna. Y entrecerrando los ojso con esfuerzo enfoco como los dos de los mortífagos que había aturdido antes se incorporaban y se acercaban hacia él acorralándolo en un pequeño círculo y disfrutando del espectáculo. Y un poco más allá distinguió como Crabbe sostenía a una Hermione que aun después del golpe intentaba librarse del chico…

- Eso ha estado mal Draco, apuntarme con la varita de esa manera…No pensabas matarme ¿verdad ,cariño?- dijo con socarronería Parkinson mientras volvía a pronunciar:

- _¡¡Crucio!!_

Ni siquiera sintió el frío contacto con la acera cuando todo su cuerpo se tenso en el suelo, solo sentía rabia. Una inmensa y profunda rabia que le consumía y … dolor. El dolor se apoderaba de él, tanto que ya no sentía su cuerpo, solo quería cerrar los ojos tal vez así desaparecería el dolor, y todo seria una pesadilla. 

Si, eso era…cerrar los ojos. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía, eso era muerte? A lo lejos… una voz, tal vez la de Granger, quien sabe, gritándole su nombre.  Gritándole que hiciera algo. Suplicándole que hiciera algo. ¿Para que? Total todo estaba perdido. El dolor era atroz. Era mejor cerrar los ojos, sería como dormirse. Y eso hizo, ni siquiera el gran estruendo que se produjo a continuación y la luz blanca que resplandeció en la calle le trajo de vuelta de la oscuridad. Había fallado. Solo tenia que protegerla a ella y …había fallado estrepitosamente.

#######

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

14-9-2003

*****Zoe*****


	15. No todo es lo que parece

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 14: No todo es lo que parece_

**Anna15: Holas!!! Lo he continuado lo antes posible, aunque no ha sido demasiado pronto…Los demás capis puede que tarden más porque ya he empezado las clases, a ver que tal. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besitos!!!**

**Alykea****: Wenas!!! Gracias, me alegro que te guste el fic… A mi los fics que más me gustan son los de antes (los de los merodeadores) pero también me encanta la pareja Draco/Hermione (es genial que haya tantos fans de esta pareja, entre todos convenceremos a Rowling….). A ver que te parece este capitulo, besos!!!**

**Alejandra Felton: Hola amiga!!! No me pidas perdón por nada, no tienes ninguna obligación de dejarme review, pero me gusta saber de ti. No te agobies muxo con las tareas, vale??? Me anima mucho saber que aun sigues el fic, espero que te guste la continuación. Muchos besitos!!!**

**BB: Holas wapa!!! La luz blanca…lo sabrás nada más empezar este capitulo (tampoco tiene muxo misterio, como algunos parece que me leéis la mente pues ya os lo imagináis). Besitos!!**

**Esteffy****: Wolas!!! Gracias por el apoyo!!! Lo de la luz blanca, lo averiguaras enseguida, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, a ver que te parece este. Besos!!**

**Asuka**** de Black: Holas!!!Veo que no te cae nada bien Pansy… a mi tampoco me cae muy bien pero bueno la chica aprovecha al situación como una venganza personal. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, a ver que te parece. Un abrazo!!!**

**Ross**** Malfoy: Hola!! Ke tal?? Sí, se que lo deje en lo mejor, pero es que tengo ese defecto, siempre acabo ahí los capítulos (soy mala lo se, pero  lo continuo prontito… espero… ). Besitos!!!**

**Nessa****: Hola wapetona!! Gracias, se que soy cruel (y me encanta, je, je) pero aviso normalmente maltrato a los personajes que más me gustan y Draco es uno de mis preferidos, así que… **

Lo de si habrá boda  o no… todavía lo estoy pensando, es que se me han ocurrido dos finales y aun no se por cual decidirme… ya veremos (aunque si quiero seguir viva creo que tendré que decidirme por el primero, en fins…). 

Muy cierto, Hermione le podría haber dado una  patada a Crabbe y dejarlo estéril de por vida, pero necesitaba que apareciera más gente en esta escena e igualmente Hermione sola contra cinco mortífagos sin varita… la chica es fuerte pero tanto… Ya veras que pasa. Besitos Nati!!!

**Isis****: Holas!! Ke tal wapa??? Me alegro de que terminaras tus exámenes, espero que te fueran genial y ahora a relajarse. Bueno lo del espíritu feminista, estaría bien que Hermione se salvara sola, pero necesito que aparezca más gente en esta escena, lo dicho,  para explicar algunas cosas al final de la historia (tendrás que esperar aun algunos capítulos). Pero de las opciones que has dicho… Ron no esta por allí y el pobrecico tardara en enterarse (que poco lo quiero, pobre) su compañera de piso… mmm… ya veremos que ocurre con Sam y… Harry… ya veras, a ver que te parece. Besitos!!!**

**Sorasaku****-yolei*Hermi: Holas!!! Si que se le ha ido la cabeza Rowling, espero que le vuelva antes del siguiente libro y arregle lo que ha hecho en este. Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro entre el pelirrojo y Draco, me costó bastante esa parte, sobretodo sin que acabaran a golpes… Pronto sabrás lo que ha pasado con ellos, espero que te guste, besos wapisima!!**

**Luna-lunera: Wenas!! Que bien que te guste el fic, a ver que te parece el capitulo catorce. Un ff de Dumbledore, que curioso, a ver si me puedo pasar y te digo que me parece. Besos!!!**

**Lora chang: Hola wapisima!!! Muxas gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y Hermione parece que por fin empieza a sentir algo por el rubiales (ya era hora, es que esta chica es bastante difícil). Bueno, en este capi ya sabrás que ha sido esa luz y que pasa con la xikilla, espero que te guste. Besitos!!!**

**Noelle**** Willow Gilmore: Holas!!! No te agobies con las clases, yo ya he empezado, horror!!!!!!!! Hermione tiene curiosidad por lo que ha sido de Draco… pero él mismo decidirá contárselo, más que nada pq no se me ocurre otra manera de que os enteréis. Me vais a poner la moral por las nubes, pero en serio que hay muy buenas historias por ahí, te lo digo yo. Oyes, lo de matar prometidos, no es mala idea… aunque pobre Ronnie, no??? Tampoco voy a ser tan mala con los Weasley (de momento, je, ke). Ei, tu fic es genial.. el titulo "Admirando mi belleza, Granger?" es diferente y llama muxo la atención, me falta el epilogo, en cuanto lo lea te dejo el review para comentártelo, vales?? En cuanto lo acabe comenzaré el otro, aunque por el titulo… quien es la pareja??? Un besazo wapa!!!**

**Shashira****: Wolas!!! Siento que no pase nada entre ellos, ya se que del odio al amor hay un paso pero yo lo estoy haciendo en muchiiismos pasos y lo que queda (no te asustes que tampoco queda tanto para el final). Alguien que me pregunta por Sam, me alegro... No, no esta liada con Harry, aunque sabrás algo más de ella en este capitulo, besos!!!**

**Airam**** Akari: Hola!!! Las clases, ufff, he empezado hace nada así que seguramente tardaré un pokillo más en actualizar, lo siento. Ah lo del gatito, es que no te puedo decir nada aun, pero como algunos me leéis la mente pues ya veréis si habéis acertado… En este capi ya veras lo que pasa con Hermione, aunque tampoco he querido liarlo mucho porque este ya era el capitulo 14 y sino esto podía durar eternamente y tampoco es cuestión de aburriros con el fic. Lo de la peli de Davis Thewlis (Lupin), a ver si la pillo y así por fin lo veo en alguna peli, que tengo ganas de ver si es tan buen actor como Gary Oldman…Besos!!! **

**Alejandra: Holas!!! Muxas gracias por los ánimos!!! Tampoco será muy larga la historia, creo que le quedan cuatro o cinco capítulos y el epilogo (que por cierto es lo único que tengo escrito de momento aunque aun no se si cambiarlo porque se me ha ocurrido otro final, no se con cual quedarme… Besos!!!!**

**Mariapotter20002: Hola!!! Siento no haber actualizado antes de que empezarás, espero que igualmente tengas tiempo para leerlo…Bueno alguien tenía que sufrir y le ha tocado el pelirrojo, si algún día me animo haré un fic para compensarlo, aunque lo veo bastante difícil. Besitos!!!**

**Akane****—chan: Wola!! Me alegra que te guste el capitulo, pobre Draco, pero a partir de ahora intentaré tratarlo un poco mejor (tampoco mucho, así es más interesante la historia, no??? ). Un abrazo!!**

**Puchiko****: Hola!! Ke tal??? Me gusta leer tus reviews… A ver a Ron lo he puesto un poco ¿arrogante? Tal vez, no se pq yo me imagino que de mayor será así, por el rollo celoso que se trae en los libros con Harry y de sus hermanos. Cierto… fallo de Herms no ver  a Crabbe (a lo mejor se ha adelgazado en estos años no??… ya , ya se que es dificil, peor nunca se sabe…) A ver que te parece este capitulo maca!!! Petonets!!!**

**Shiro: Ei holas!!! Me alegra que te guste el fic!! Si, se que me he portado un poco mal con Draquito, a ver si lo compenso en los siguientes capítulos. Besitos!!!!**

**Dana_Felton****: Holas!!! Que bien que te guste el fic!!! Espero que este capitulo también te agrade. Besitos!!!**

**Kore****: Wenas wapa!! Muxas graxias por el review!! Tienes toda la razón, el personaje de Draco es un personaje que Rowling no desarrolla en absoluto (como a todos los slytherin). A mi no se me da muy bien desarrollarlo pero quería ponerle un pasado, y eso fue lo que salio, me alegra que te gustara. Y la luz blanca y resplandeciente… enseguida sabrás que es, pero por ahí va la cosa. Espero que te guste este capi y que actualices el fic pronto que esta genial!! Petons!!! ******

**Katuzka**** de Malfoy de Lestat: Ei holas!!! Malfoy y Lestat, vaya combinación!!! Aunque los dos están buenísimos!!! No te preocupes wapa por no escribir antes, aunque me alegra mucho que me digáis vuestras opiniones, pa que negarlo. Y que lo digas que hay cosas inesperadas en el quinto libro, aunque me contaron quien moría antes de leerlo, cuando lo leí me sorprendió igual, no me lo esperaba. Odias el R/Hr??? Yo lo soporto pero solo cuando esta mezclado con Draco, aunque igualmente me gusta más el trío Harry/Hermione/Draco…Un besazo!!!**

**Ale_vega****: Holas!!! Aquí tienes la continuación, Draco no morirá en el fic, no soy tan cruel como cierta autora llamada Rowling que no tiene piedad para ir matando a los personajes. Besos!!!**

**Catrina Malfoy: Wolas!!! Me siento muy halagada xikilla!!! Hay fics muy buenos por ahí de veras, pero gracias!! Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Besitos!!**

**Yenne****-chan: Holas!! Bueno para serte sincera aun no tengo muy claro como terminará porque tenía pensado un final pero no se si cambiarlo, de echo hay muchas cosas en este fic que no tenía planeadas. No se…que prefieres, final feliz o dramático?? Besitos!!!**

**Linx**** Luna: Ei hola!!! Esta chulo el nick, me gusta muxo!!! Si ya os lo digo yo, no lo leáis todo de golpe que luego no acepto demandas, que se por experiencia que tantas paranoias mías juntas no pueden traer nada bueno…  Muxas gracias xiketa, no creo que tenga talento es que vosotros sois demasiado buenos conmigo, pero gracias. Tu tranquila que seguirla la seguiré, me da mucha rabia cuando han dejado algunos fics que seguía, y que eran muy buenos por cierto, a medias. Aunque no te puedo asegurar cuanto tardaré pq entre el ordenador que va a trancas y barrancas y que ahora comienzo de nuevo las clases...ya veremos. Besitos wapa!!! **

**Isolda****: Holas wapa!! No te preocupes yo me alegro de leerte cuando sea, además que no tienes ninguna obligación ya lo sabes. La luz blanca?? En este capitulo se sabe, aunque es bastante fácil de acertar, seguro que lo has pensado ya. Gracias por el apoyo!! Besos!!!**

**Sak**** @il BlaK: Holas!!! Muchísimas gracias!! Yo no diría que es interesante, últimamente me da la impresión de que los capítulos están quedando bastante pesados, si es que enseguida me voy por las ramas…Un besazo!!!**

**Alejandra: Hola de nuevo!!! Me alegra que te guste el fic, aquí esta la continuación. Besitios!!**

**Medora**** Black: Hola wapetona!!! Y que lo digas que se acaba rápido el verano, pero todo lo bueno se acaba, no?? Así que ahora otra vez para clases snif, sinif.  Que bien que cada vez te guste más esta pareja, se complementan genial, aunque ambos se le tendría que bajar un poco el orgullo…que se la va hacer.  Ei!!! Ya vi que seguiste con el fic de "paranoia" es genial!!!! Me encanta poder comentar el quinto libro y si que hay teorías interesantes. Ahora mismo me paso por allí y te comento más paranoias que se me ocurran (hasta que me eches por loca…) Tienes toda la razón se lo podemos mandar a J. K para que nos lo devuelva por las buenas y sino… probaremos por las malas, je, je. Besitos!!!**

**Sabina Evans: Hola!!! Uf, no quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia así que aquí tienes la continuación, auqneu haya tardado bastante**

**Giggy****: Holas!!! La pregunta... no te la puedo responder por ahora pero lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo. Besitos!!**

**Sakura**** Malfoy: Holas!! Animo con tus exámenes!!! Yo tb vi esas traducciones, están bastante bien… claro que puedes consultarme lo que quieras, mi mail es zoeblack9@hotmail.com, cualquier cosa ya sabes…. Ya te has acabado el libro!!! Que te ha parecido wapa??? Gracias por la paciencia y por los reviews, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo!! 1 besazo!!!**

Hola a todos!!! Si soy yo, aunque cueste creerlo… he vuelto!!! Antes de nada, gracias a todos los que leéis el fic, mil veces gracias!!!! Y ahora deciros que he empezado hace nada esa pesadilla llamada clases lo que limitará bastante mi tiempo libre (básicamente a los fines de semana) así que probablemente tardaré más en actualizar. Además iré alternando con el otro fic que empecé hace poquito…

Se que esta capitulo no es muy largo, siete paginitas, pero si no lo publicaba así iba a tardar siglos, gracias por la paciencia!!!!

Un besazo enorme!!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

Si, eso era…cerrar los ojos. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía, eso era la muerte? A lo lejos… una voz, tal vez la de Granger, quien sabe, gritándole su nombre. Gritándole que hiciera algo. Suplicándole que hiciera algo. ¿Para que? Total todo estaba perdido. El dolor era atroz. Era mejor cerrar los ojos, sería como dormirse. Y eso hizo, ni siquiera el gran estruendo que se produjo a continuación y la luz blanca que resplandeció en la calle le trajo de vuelta de la oscuridad. Había fallado. Solo tenia que protegerla a ella y …había fallado estrepitosamente.

El resplandor cegó por un momento a Hermione y probablemente a los demás mortífagos que cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos vieron ante si a tres figuras alrededor del circulo que habían formado rodeando a Draco que ahora yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Sin apenas darse cuenta comenzó un duelo bastante más equilibrado. Crabbe dudaba que hacer, su objetivo principal era Granger, pero con la llegada de los aurores no podrían escapar tan fácilmente, ¿pero cómo diablos se habían enterado los aurores? Eso ya no importaba,  la única opción era desaparecerse con ella antes de que algún miembro de la orden se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero el chico no tuvo tiempo de poner en práctica sus pensamientos, pues Hermione aprovechando que Crabbe había aflojado un poco el abrazo con el que la sujetaba le dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo que el chico robusto la soltara bruscamente. 

- ¿Que crees que haces niña estúpida? –dijo al tiempo que dirigía su mano al bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¿Buscas esto? – preguntó Hermione acercándose unos pasos con la varita de Crabbe en alto. La chica sonrió un poco ante la cara atónita del slytherin, mientras se revolvía intentando escapar no había sido difícil acercar su mano al bolsillo del joven y tomar prestada su varita. 

Crabbe murmuro algunas cosas inteligibles y se acerco amenazadoramente a Hermione, quien por cierto, era bastante más bajita que él. Sería fácil dejarla inconsciente con un par de golpes pensó el moreno. 

- Ah, ah. Ni lo intentes Crabbe_. ¡Stupefy! – grito la chica algo nerviosa. Sabia que con la varita de otra persona el hechizo no seria tan eficaz como con la suya propia así que antes de darle tiempo para que se volviera a levantar, dirigió de nuevo la varita hacia el._

- _¡Desmaius!_

Crabbe se desplomó en el suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la nuca, si el hechizo no le había dejado fuera de combate, el golpe se encargaría de ello. Hermione aun con ganas de patear al chico que estaba en el suelo, dio una vuelta sobre si misma para valorar la situación.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, primero suave, y ahora cada vez más densa, solo conseguía ver a dos de los recién llegados. Sus ropas eran  también oscuras y aunque no llevaban mascaras que les ocultaran la cara,  sus capuchas le cubrían gran parte del rostro de forma que era prácticamente imposible saber quienes eran. Uno de ellos, el más alto se enfrentaba con dos mortífagos pero se defendía bastante bien. El otro algo más bajo acababa de esquivar un hechizo aturdidor de Parkinson que ahora volvía directo hacia ella.

Pero ahora que se había librado de semejante inútil su única atención era buscar a Draco. Llegó  donde había estado tirado en el suelo.

No podía ser. Solo un reguero de sangre que destilaba rojo entre el asfalto gris ocupaba su lugar. No podía haberse movido, ella misma lo había visto desmayarse y no era de extrañar después de dos _cruciatus. Un pensamiento amargo cruzó por su mente._

La lluvia, más espesa cada vez, que calaba hasta los huesos, le impedía ver un metro más allá de donde estaba. Por eso cuando se dio la vuelta y vio de repente una sombra a sus espaldas se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Retrocedió un par de pasos antes de resbalar en el suelo mojado, trastabillando y cayendo al suelo.

Paró el golpe interponiendo la muñeca que tras un ligero "crack" no pudo sostener el peso de su cuerpo, quedando en el suelo. El extraño continuaba avanzando dibujándose imponente ante los ojos cafés de Hermione, sobretodo viéndole desde tierra y retrocediendo aun sin levantarse. 

Iba totalmente vestido de negro, la túnica mojada pegada al cuerpo y la capucha cubriendo su rostro, era difícil diferenciar si era del lado de la luz o …no. 

La chica se apartó los mechones  de pelo mojado que se le pegaban a la cara dificultándole la visión e intentó ver mejor al desconocido, pero no había forma de verle la cara, aunque no tardó en descubrir algo más importante que su identidad. Fuera quién fuera, cargaba un bulto en brazos, un joven inconsciente, un joven de rubios cabellos.

Hermione sacó las fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó y  apuntó bastante insegura al extraño, pero el hombre, porque por su altura y corpulencia, suponía que era un hombre,  lejos de amilanarse avanzó unos pasos más y dejó el cuerpo de Draco en el suelo con cuidado, como si no pesara más que una pluma. 

- Fuera de aquí 

Hermione apenas pudo reaccionar, la voz le era conocida, extrañamente familiar, pero no lograba verle la cara.

- El esta bien – dijo al fin la voz calmando la impaciencia de la chica que no dejaba de temblar. Pero Granger aun dudaba cuando se maldijo por no atacar primero al ver al hombre alzar su varita:

- _¡Protego!_

Hermione no tardó en ver el rayo escarlata que rebotaba en el escudo que el extraño había creado alrededor de ellos y tampoco en darse cuenta de donde venia. Parkinson. ¿Cómo se había deshecho del auror que luchaba contra ella? __

- ¡Fuera, rápido! – fue lo ultimo que oyó de la voz masculina antes de alejarse de ellos y dirigirse hacia Pansy que sonreía al extraño con una mueca indescifrable. Juraría que ella si le había reconocido.  

Hermione miró el cuerpo inerte de Draco,  la casa estaba apenas a solo dos pasos y sería fácil llevarle. Tal y como se había imaginado el cuerpo no pesaba en absoluto, probablemente como consecuencia de algún hechizo que le hubiera lanzado el desconocido. Aquel desconocido… Se levanto, colocando el brazo de Draco alrededor de ella para poder llevarlo sin esfuerzo y se giro una última vez para verle. Aun se enfrentaba con la slytherin, pero esta se veía en una clara desventaja. Aquel hombre era muy poderoso, y al esquivar uno de los ataques, Hermione vio como unos cabellos negros se rebelaron de su capucha.

Sin prestar más atención entro en la casa dirigiéndose hacia el salón, que era la estancia más cercana. Iba a tender a Draco en el sofá, cuando un fuerte estruendo que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos. Tras acomodarlo lo mejor que pudo, como alma que lleva el diablo volvió a la entrada del piso para ver que había sucedido, que había provocado tal sacudida. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pero la calle estaba de nuevo oscura y extrañamente vacía.

######

Sintió el tibio calor del sol en su mejilla, obligándola a abrir los ojos con pesadez y se llevó la mano al cuello frotándose la nuca que le dolía bastante, probablemente porque se había quedado dormida en una mala posición, pero el dolor de la mano fue peor que el del cuello. Recordó inmediatamente el golpe en la muñeca cuando cayó al suelo y flashes de la noche anterior le asaltaron. Después de subir a  Draco hasta su habitación,  quitarle la ropa húmeda  y taparlo con unas mantas, ella misma se acurrucó en una de las mantas sobrantes, sentada en una silla al costado derecho de la cama. Pero se había inclinado un poco, dejando reposar  la cabeza en el colchón al lado del cuerpo de Draco y el sueño o el cansancio la había vencido. 

Con un leve quejido giró el cuello que crujió sonoramente y observó a Draco, que en ese momento estaba tumbado hacia la ventana, de espaldas a ella. Seguramente seguiría dormido. Miró su muñeca izquierda para ver la hora, pero las manecillas marcaban cerca de la medianoche, se habría parado, probablemente cuando se dio el golpe.

- Ni siquiera puedo ver la hora…

- Deben ser ya cerca de las ocho. El sol ha salido hace un rato – dijo con voz neutra mientras se giraba para ver a Hermione

- Draco… ¿desde cuando estas despierto? ¿Por qué no me has avisado? ¿Cómo -cómo te encuentras?

- Hará ya un rato. Porque dormías. Y… digamos que he estado mejor – respondió divertido a la lista de preguntas, pero su semblante cambió a uno más serio. - Y tú ¿estas bien?

- Si, claro.

Draco la miro confuso. Llevaba bastante rato despierto dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no conseguía recordar. No sabía como había llegado allí, como seguía vivo. Lo ultimo que tenia guardado en su memoria era una Pansy sonriente y una Hermione intentando librarse de aquel energúmeno. Y no sabia si preguntarle, porque probablemente ella también tendría preguntas que hacerle a él. No estaba seguro si los mortífagos le habrían contado a Hermione que el era auror, que se supone que la estaba protegiendo. 

- ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? – le sobresaltó la voz de la chica. - A lo mejor tendrías que ir a San Mungo a que te vieran, no fue una tontería y si no hubieran llegado…

- ¿Quienes llegaron?

- Los aurores – replicó con simpleza.

- ¿Los viste?

- Si, bueno… en realidad no. Es decir iban con capuchas que les cubrían hasta los ojos, pero estoy segura que los conocía, al menos uno de ellos – añadió entrecerrando los ojos - Su voz me era extrañamente familiar y su pelo negro…

Draco se llevo ambos manos a la sien, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Los aurores se habían presentado allí, pero ¿cómo? Es decir… él no pudo avisarlos…

- Ya se que te vendría bien – dijo decidida -¿Quieres un café?

- ¿Tú sabes hacerlo?

- Que siempre te mande a ti, no querer decir que no sepa hacerlo.

-Como quieras. Solo tengo que… – comenzó incorporándose en la cama pero una mano lo detuvo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Draco la miro de arriba abajo, no era que no le gustara esta nueva faceta de Granger, pero el no era un invalido. Bastante tenia con reprocharse a si mismo lo que pasó la otra noche, no necesitaba esto y… además necesitaba salir de allí, hablar con alguien.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar ¿no? Si sigo aquí llegaré tarde al trabajo.

- No importa. A tu jefa no creo que le importe – esbozó una sonrisa. - Además no creo que esa ropa te sirva – dijo mientras dirigía la vista hacia la camisa, ahora  teñida de rojo. 

Con un gesto, indicándole que ahora volvía, salio del cuarto y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina. No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando:

- Maldición – murmuró la chica después de rebuscar en varios armarios. - Salgo un momento ¿vale? – gritó mirando hacia las escaleras - Te traeré ropa – sentenció la gryffindor, advirtiéndole que ni se lo ocurriera moverse de allí.

#############

Hermione cerró con llave y comenzó a caminar calle abajo, con paso decidido. Su único pensamiento en aquellos momentos lo ocupaba Draco y …aquel misterioso desconocido. Tan preocupada estaba en ello que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que al casa no solo estaba vacía cuando llego en la madrugada, sino que a estas horas de la mañana sus únicos habitantes seguían siendo ella y el rubio. 

Pero su mente divagaba muy lejos para percatarse de detalles tan insignificantes como esos. Compraría lo que necesitaba y tal vez algo de ropa, iría  a la tienda de ropa  más cercana. Cierto que en casa tenia algunas camisas sencillas que Ron había dejado allí, cuando se veían más a menudo, pero no creía que Malfoy accediera a ponerse nada del pelirrojo. Así que compraría una camisa, aquella estaba echa trizas, manchada de sangre y probablemente aun seguiría húmeda y trataría de convencerlo para que le revisaran en San Mungo. Giró la esquina de la calle Dobblins con Maud Avenue y entrecerró los ojos, el sol había salido con fuerza aquella mañana borrando cualquier rastro de tormenta y el cielo resplandecía azul. 

Azul. Se paro frente al escaparate de una tienda. Tal vez esa camisa de seda azul serviría, resaltaría sus ojos grises, esos ojos tan diferentes de los del tono azulado de su novio, de su prometido. Tan diferentes de esos ojos azules... del mismo color que ahora tenía enfrente suyo.  

#########

Malfoy se levantó a pesar de que sentía un fuerte pinchazo en el costado cada vez que hacia el más ligero movimiento.  Era como si le hubieran dado una tremenda paliza. Estaba terriblemente cansado y tenía unas vendas alrededor de las manos, seguramente Hermione debía habérselas puesto. Hermione… le había pedido que se quedara allí hasta que volviera pero… tenía que hablar con Potter. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado pero estaba seguro de que si alguien se lo podía aclarar, ese era su compañero de piso.  Cogió los restos de camisa que estaban más o menos plegados en la silla de la habitación y se la puso por encima, sin moverse demasiado. 

Unos picotazos en la ventana reclamaron su atención, así que dio unos cuantos pasos abriendo la ventana y dejando entrar por ella a una pequeña lechuza de vivaces ojos que cargaba un pergamino. Intentó desatárselo pero  tras dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del chico y un par de picotazos en la mano le dejo bien claro que él no era el destinatario de dicha carta y que no se la entregaría a nadie más que a Granger.

Vaciló un poco, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación. Finalmente en una pequeña mesa de roble encontró un trozo de papel en el que escribió apenas dos líneas con fina caligrafía. Lo plegó y lo depositó encima de la mesa llena de libros de la joven, a los que les echo un vistazo: todos de literatura muggle. Nadie diría que esa chica había pasado siete años de su vida en una escuela de magia, menos aun que fue con diferencia la mejor estudiante de dicha escuela.

El ulular del pequeño animal le sacó bruscamente de sus recuerdos en Hogwarts. Sin perder más tiempo cogió la varita que estaba sobre la mesilla y se apareció  en su propia casa con un suave "plop"

########

- Al fin – dijo la persona enfrente de Hermione que agitaba su mano ante ella dándole una dulce sonrisa.

- No,  no te había visto – respondió la castaña sorprendida mirando aun a sus profundos ojos azules.

- Ni que lo jures, amiga - sin más la abrazó, pero soltó el abrazo rápidamente tras oír un leve quejido de Hermione.

- ¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Estas bien Herms? – pregunto preocupada

- Es que… -dudó la gryffindor… - no he dormido muy bien ¿sabes?. ¿Co - como estas Ginny? – pregunto intentando desviar el tema. Aunque en un intento fallido, ya Ginny se había dado cuenta del moratón en su mejilla, aunque no hablarían de eso si Hermione no quería… de momento.

- Bien. Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía jovencita – dijo imitando el tono de su madre, lo cierto es que el tono de voz era prácticamente idéntico al de la señora Weasley. - Cualquiera diría que quieres librarte de tu cuñada.

- Eso nunca… - comenzó algo incómoda - Sabes que no,… es que… he estado ocupada.

Granger se extrañó no tanto del cambio que había dado la pelirroja, a la que por cierto no veía hacia muchísimo tiempo. Ahora más delgada y con el pelo corto que dejaba ver su tez blanca con diminutas pecas y resaltaba esos hermosos ojos claros como el agua. Se extraño más por verla por aquella zona. Por lo que le había contado Ron, la pequeña de los Weasley trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, aunque no recordaba el departamento y  era raro verla por el Londres muggle. 

- No habré metido la pata verdad,… es decir mi hermano y tú… ¿seguís juntos, no? – dijo la joven pelirroja al ver a su antigua amiga tan pensativa. – Verás, hace tiempo que no hablo con él, bueno ya sabes lo cerrado que puede llegar a ser cuando quiere – sonrió de lado recordando la ultima conversación que tuvieron.

- Si, lo se Gin –respondió recordando en una de las discusiones que habían tenido los dos hermanos. - Pero tranquila, no has metido la pata.

La conversación siguió derivando hacia temas triviales a pesar de las muchas cosas importantes que tenían que contarse, cuando las campanas les interrumpieron.

- Ya son las nueve – dijo la más joven resignada. – Tendría que estar ya en el trabajo… Pero quiero hablar contigo Herms, no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer. 

- Claro, que te parece el viernes – añadió-  es mi cumpleaños, haré una fiesta por la noche…

- Cierto…es el diecinueve…Vale – dijo alegre la pelirroja mientras dudaba darle otro abrazo a su amiga para despedirse pero esta se le adelanto dándole dos besos. – Pero…tendrá que ser por la mañana, esa noche tengo una cita

- Una cita… ¿con quien? ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

- Puede…

Hermione ladeó la cabeza pensativa.

- ¿En las tres escobas? – sentenció la pelirroja en lo que parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta. Granger asintió torpemente y antes de que volviera a pronunciar palabra Ginny Weasley ya había desparecido de su vista.

#######

- Has tardado mucho- dijo una voz conocida.

Draco simplemente miró a Potter y se sentó o mejor dicho, se dejo caer en el sofá, no aguantaría mucho más tiempo de pie.  

- Me alegro de verte Malfoy – dijo sincero el chico de pelo desordenado. 

- ¿Y el resto? – preguntó el rubio ahora si mirando a Harry. Tenía unas pronunciadas bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos, señal de que no había dormido en absoluto esa noche y juraría que esa marca en su mejilla izquierda no era un golpe cualquiera.

- La orden no esta aquí, fueron al ministerio-  a lo que añadió tras  la mirada interrogante del rubio -Todos están bien. ¿Cómo estas tú?

- Como nuevo, Potter – respondió sarcástico.

- Deberían verte eso – dijo el moreno señalando la sangre seca que enmascaraba un profundo corte en al frente, pero Draco continuo hablando, ignorando el comentario.

 - Ayer…

- Llegamos a tiempo – le interrumpió colocándose mejor las gafas. Ese ataque…, no fue casualidad que os atacaran ese día, en ese momento… Piénsalo bien, tú la protegías todo el día en el trabajo y la acompañabas hasta casa cada mañana y tarde, no había manera. No se hubieran enfrentado a ti…

Draco desvió su mirada hacia el suelo frustrado. Harry notó ese gesto y continúo, sentándose al lado del rubio.

- No porque fueras tú. Cinco contra uno no es una pelea justa para nadie, ni para el más preparado de los aurores. Pero precisamente por eso no se hubieran enfrentado a  ti. Siendo auror las cosas cambian, no se podían arriesgar a que más acudieran en tu busca.

- Entonces, sabían que…

- Si, sabían que un auror la protegía, si también sabían que eras tú o no, lo desconozco. Probablemente si. Y también eran consientes de que esa noche estaría con Ron, y estando con su novio no era probable que tu fueras de carabina, ¿no crees? El plan era sencillo. Hasta donde yo se, tú la dejas con Ron, ellos vuelven a casa tras su cita y allí les tenderían la trampa. Seguro sabían que Hermione no tenía varita y bueno… Ron es un gran jugador de quidditch, el mejor,  pero evidentemente contra cinco mortífagos…

- Pero no lo entiendo –replicó el rubio algo aturdido. - Weasley apareció allí sin más… el mismo dijo que era una sorpresa. Ni siquiera Herms lo sabia … ¿como se iban a enterar ellos entonces? ¿cómo sabrían que estaría con Ron? 

De repente un brillo se encendió en las pupilas del rubio

- … A menos que el pobretón… - susurró

La mirada recriminatoria de Harry le respondió.

- No- sentenció. -Ni lo pienses Malfoy. Ron es la persona más honesta que conozco. 

- Ya – atajó el sly. Y también es la persona más celosa que conozco yo. Por no hablar de su necesidad de ser el centro de atención y de…

- Mira quien habla – dijo el moreno muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente para el rubio, que centró su atención en él. -Fue Sam – dijo tranquilamente el chico de ojos verdes manteniendo la mirada.

- ¿Sam? ¿La compañera de piso de Hermione?, ¿como iba una muggle a …

- Si, como iba una muggle a … El punto es que Sam, Samantha Rosier, no es muggle.

##########

Continuará…

ReViEwS!!!! 

HaStA PrOnTo

12-10-2003

*****Zoe*****


	16. Notas autora

Ei!!! Hola a todos!! Como estáis??? Antes de matarme (si lo se, no tengo perdón pero dejarme intentarlo), me disculpo… siento muxisimo que esto no sea un nuevo capitulo y siento aun más tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente. Como algunos me lo han preguntado lo respondo aquí, okis??

No, no he abandonado el fic ni pienso abandonarlo, y si aun estoy viva!!! solo que tardaré un poco más en subir los capítulos porque estoy cargadísima de trabajo y las cosas no me van tan bien como quisiera. Pero a lo que iba,  lo más pronto posible seguiré con ambos fics (que el otro tb lo tengo bastante dejado) y desde aquí os doy infinitas gracias por los reviews, cuando publique os respondo a todos.

Lo más probable es que pueda actualizarlos dentro de dos semanas cuando lleguen las fiestas de Navidad (por cierto, si no os lo digo antes, feliz Navidad a todos!!!) y por fin tenga algo más de tiempo, porque ahora apenas me llega para mirar y responder el correo, pero leo todos vuestros mails y reviews y me animan muxo cuando estoy tan agobiada como ahora.

Os agradezco muxisimo a todos el apoyo y los ánimos que me habéis dado, de veras, sois geniales!!!!

Un besazo muy grande!!!

Zoe

8-12-2003


	17. De conversaciones

**Ni contigo, ni sin … TI**

_Capitulo 15: De conversaciones _

Hola (/me escondida detrás de un muro). Sé que queréis matarme, descuartizarme, maldecirme y mil cosas por ese estilo, y tenéis razón. Toda la razón. Es un retraso imperdonable, así que supongo que la mayoría ya ni os acordareis de que existía este fic. Lo siento y no puedo dar más motivos que este año entre la universidad y demás he tenido un año horrible, casi sin tiempo para respirar. Ahora en verano podré por fin actualizar cada semana (aunque parezca mentira) por lo menos hasta octubre que empiece de nuevo las clases.

De todas formas aquí os respondo a los reviews y no tengo palabras para agradecéroslos.

**Anna15:** Hola wapa!!! Aquí esta la continuación, con muxiiiiismo retraso pero bueno ya lo he dicho antes, este año ha sido muy estresante. Espero que te guste!!!

**Esteffy****:** Holas!!! Sí, se que deje el capi en lo peor, pero es una mala costumbre, je, je. Aunque con lo que he tardado no creo que recuerdes el final. Lo de la pelea entre Gin y Ron es una trama secundaria que no se si explicaré en este fic o lo pondré en el epilogo (para el que ya queda poco por cierto). Besitos!!!

**EmilyWolen****:** Gracias xiketa!!! Espero que la continuación también te guste. Besos!!

**Nessa4:** Ke tal wapetona?? Lo de su compañera de piso, Sam, se acaba de aclarar en este capi. Ufff, si me echaste la bronca por lo que tarde con el anterior, no me quiero imaginar en este… Igualmente espero que lo leas y te guste. Besitos mil!!!

**Isis****: **Holas!!! Uy… lo de Sam se acaba de explicar aquí, pero como va a ser Ron el traidor… si es un pedazo de pan, bastante que lo maltrato yo al pobre. Besitos!!!

**Mariapotter2002:** Gracias wapa!!! Pero me temo que te he dejado con la intriga de nuevo, a ver que te parece este capitulo. Besitos!!

**Shiro2:** Wola wapisima!!! Ke tal? Bueno Draco, como todo personaje que me gusta, lo maltrato un poquillo, pero ya recuperara su orgullo. Y lo de Sam, en este capi, Harry y Draco lo aclaran todo. Besos!!!

**Katuzka****:** Hola xikilla??? Si yo tuviera las respuestas, je, je… Lo único que te puedo decir es que para el D/Hr que al fin y al cabo eso era el fic, falta poquito, como para el final. Besitos!!

**Kore****:** Wenas wapetona!! Gracias por el apoyo!! No dudes de Ron, pobrete mío, que otra cosa no, pero leal es un rato, al menos en este fic (en el próximo ya no prometo nada). Lo del auror de cabellos negros, es de los pocos misterios que queda por desvelar y que me parece que nadie ha acertado. Como pista diré que no tiene porque ser auror… Ya lo veras, je, je. Ufff, hace siglos que no he podido leer un fic, pero ahora en vacaciones voy a aprovechar y me paso a leerte… así que te daré al paliza con mis reviews. Besitos!!!

**Liho****:** Muxisimas gracias xica!!! Por el apoyo y por todo!! Espero que te guste el capitulo, un beso!!!

**Airam**** Akari:** A ver, contesto: Samantha sí es la misma que es compañera y "amiga" de Herms, en este capi se aclaran todas tus dudas con respecto a ella. Lo del gatito, ya veras, aunque es muy fácil de adivinar…. Y Ron bueno, ya veremos que pasa al final, aunque si acaba con Ron, me matáis, verdad??? Vale, no he dicho nada. Besos!!!  
****

**Giggy****: **Wenas!! Tu pregunta, pregunta. A ver, el gatito, lo descubrirás pronto. Terry, sí, el bueno de Terry, es muggle. Y Hermione es novia de Ron desde que acabaron Hogwarts lo que en este fic hace unos tres años, representa que aquí tiene ya los veinte años… Y el H/Hr es un guiño que puse porque siempre he creído que tiene una amistad muy especial, pero no es nada importante en al trama. Gracias pro los comentarios wapa! Yo encantadísima de responderte (aunque sea con meses de retraso). Besos!!!  
****

**Puchiko****:** Holas xiketa!!! Antes que nada mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad. Y bueno del fic, siento haber tardado tantísimo pero ya sabes lo liada que he estado este ultimo año. Ya no te acordarás de por donde iba el fic, no se si poner un mini-resumen. En fins, que aquí esta la continuación. Un petonàs molt gran!!

**Alejandra:** Holas wapisima!! Sam un auror? No que va, ya lo verás pronto… Y el auror de pelo oscuro…mmm…en próximos capis. En fin, xica que gracias por el review, espero que la continuación te guste. Besitos!!!

**Morella****:** Gracias por tus palabras niña!!! Me alegro que te gustara este capi y para el beso…, ya queda menos, je, je (siempre digo lo mismo…) Del otro fic, el Sirius/Remus lo continuo pronto y ya descubrirás pronto cual fue ese deseo de Remus…que por cierto a Sirius le va a costar un poco caro. Un beso gordo!!

**Analía****: **Wenas!! Como sigáis así al final me creeré que el fic no es tan aburrido como yo pensaba. Gracias!!! Espero que te siga gustando!!

**Alejandra Felton:** Oye, mil ánimos wapa!! No quiero verte agobiada, que ya me he agobiado yo este año por las dos. Ahora que tengo tiempo me tengo que leer tus ficcies. Besos xica!!!

**Asuka**** de Black:** Wolas! Muchas graxias wapa! No creo que este tan emocionante, pero gracias! Por Pansy no te preocupes, digamos que el auror que la atacó solo la dejo inconsciente… Un beso!!

**Yop****:** Gracias!!! Bueno, lo que se dice pronto, no ha sido, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, beshitos!!

**Sabina Evans: Muxas** gracias!!! Buenop, ya se que muy pronto no ha sido, pero aquí lo continuo… espero que te guste el capt!. Besos!!

**Lora Chang:** Wolas wapa!! Sí, los aurores llegaron a tiempo, no seré tan cruel con Draco, solo un poquito, que no puedo evitarlo… Como que Harry era el auror que los salvó??? Xiquilla nada es lo que parece, ya veras. Bueno, lo de Sam en este capi se descubre. Besos mil!!!

**Paulina Malfoy:** Wenas!!! Gracias por el review wapa, espero que este capitulo también te guste!. Beshitos!!!

**Serpentosia****:** Ke tal?? Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ahora con las vacaciones ya me tendréis aquí de nuevo, hasta que os canséis de mi. Un beso!!

**LisMalfoy****:** Wolas!! Siento lo de Ron, pero aun tengo que decidirme entre dos posibles finales, así que nunca se sabe… Aquí tienes la continuación. Besitos!  
****

**Lathenia****:** Holas xikilla! Ke tal? Voy por partes, primero mil gracias por seguirme aunque tarde tanto en publicar. Uffff, misterio no se si tiene yo intenté hacer una mezcla entre el humor y el misterio con el fic, pero ya ves lo que me salió (una mezcla bastante rarita). Ron/Herms, quedan monos, pero Draco/Hermione tiene un no se qué, que me encanta.

Y de las preguntas: Herms vive con muggles por lo que le ocurrió a su padre, sip. Se culpa, porque si ella no hubiera sido bruja probablemente su padre no hubieran estado metido en esa guerra. El auror que reconoció Pansy, era un miembro de la orden, pero os veo a todos muy convencidos de que era Potter, en fins… No me hagas muxo caso pero a Ginny le puse los ojitos igual que a sus hermanos, claros. Y sip, conoces al chico de Ginny, ya lo veras, ya… Y en cuanto a Sam, has acertado a medias xikilla, en este capitulo lo descubrirás.

Me encanta que me preguntéis, así aclaro las cosas que no se entienden del fic. Y si subiré algún fic, he empezado uno pero ya aviso que será Sirius/Remus (me apetece escribir de los marauders) y cuando acabe este (algún día lo prometo) tengo en mente otro Draco/Hermione. Besos!!!

**Catrina Malfoy:** Hola! No me mates, ya sé que debes estar más que enojada conmigo, pero palabra que ahora en verano lo voy a continuar y a terminar, ok? Hasta luego, wapa!

**SakuraMalfoy****: **Holas!!! Lo siento, he estado casi desconectada durante este año, gracias por preocuparte por mi, de verdad. Un beso enorme!!

**Lunawood****:** Wenas!!! Lo primero de todo, no tienes ninguna obligación de dejarme review, aunque es cierto que me encanta saber lo que pensáis del fic. Y quien no querría vivir en esa casa con Harry y Draco de compañeros??? Siento haber tardado tanto en seguirlo, un beso!!!

_Reviews del capitulo dieciséis:_

**Sakura**** Malfoy:** Hola de nuevo! Tarde pero aquí lo continuo, un beso grande!

**Anna15:** Gracias por los ánimos, pero ya has podido ver que no he podido actualizar antes, aun así espero que leas el capi y te guste. Besitos!!!  
****

**P****aula Malfoy:** Wenas! No sabes como me alegra lo que me dices, si el fic te ha hecho sonreír aunque sea una vez, ya esta bien y gracias a ti por dejarme el review con cosas tan bonitas. Besitos!!  
****

**Níniel****:** Holas!! Uff, ya me gustaría a mi parecerme a Rowling, aunque yo por lo menos no iría descuartizando personajes por ahí, como hace ella en el quinto libro. De todas formas, gracias y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo. Hasta luego!!!

**sakil**** Blak**: Wenas!! Aquí esta la continuación, siento que haya tardado tanto en llegar. Un beso!!!

**Amy85:** Holas!! No creo que sea tan bueno, pero mil gracias. Espero que te siga gustando, besitos!

**Asuka**** de Black**: Holas xica!!! Aquí esta la siguiente parte, espero que te guste!

**Erika**** Azakura Malfoy**: Ke tal??Siento que esto haya sido lo más pronto posible, pero a partir de ahora, dos mesecitos libres para actualizar. Besitos wapa!!!  
****

**Angelgótico****:** Holas! No te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews en los anteriores yo te agradezco la opinión. Aquí esta la continuación, besos!!!

**Lanny****: **Wolas! Siento muxo el retraso, espero que te guste este capítulo, besitos!

**Kirst3n:** Wenas!! Bueno, lo que me comentas de Hermione, es que no me imagino que la xikilla de buenas a primeras se enamore de Draco después de la "gran" relación que tenían en Hogwarts y le cuesta bastante, como que ya llevo 15 capis y espera. Besitos!!  
****

**Kairi**** Akade: **Muxas gracias, me alegra que te haya hecho reír el fic, aquí tienes la continuación, besitos!!

**Sabina Evans:** Hola!! Espero que todavía sigas por ahí, siento el retraso. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo (bastante pésimo por cierto). Besitos!!!

**Alejandra Felton:** Hola xikilla!! Me temo que tendrás que releerlo de nuevo para acordarte, porque hace tantíiiiiiisimo. Y lo del final del fic, ya sabes que puedes venir para acá cuando quieras, pero no para matarme mujer, ya veremos como acaba (aviso que quedan pocos capis). Besicos!!!

**Vansa****: **Wola! Aquí continua el fic, a ver que te parece besos!!

**Asuka**** de Black: **Hola de nuevo!! No abandonare un fic, así que por eso no te preocupes, aunque lo continúe un año después. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, solo espero que no te decepcione, besitos mil!!!

#######

#######

Y ahora sí que acabe con los reviews. Ya no sé como daros las gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais y que no he correspondido con todo este retraso y encima con un capitulo bastante soso (esto es lo mejor que he podido sacar) En fins, aun así espero saber que os parece, me comentáis lo que sea, vale?? Besitos a todos!!!

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que…

##################################################################################

Granger caminaba cargando las bolsas en la mano izquierda, la derecha aun le dolía después de parar la caída de la noche anterior. No estaba rota pero el golpe duraría algunos días. Suspiró cansada recordándose que más tarde tendría que pasarse por el hospital Saint Joseph para que se la miraran. O sino podía esperar a que Sam llegara, sus ventajas tenia que tener que su compañera de piso fuera médico… Sam.

No la había visto esa mañana al levantarse… ni siquiera la había oído por el piso. Generalmente cuando tenía guardia por la noche, la oía llegar cerca de las siete o las ocho de la mañana. No era precisamente silenciosa. Era extraño, aunque había estado tan preocupada por Malfoy que tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta. O tal vez había salido con alguna cita como le había insinuado Ron.

Y ahora que pensaba en Ron, había quedado con él para desayunar como compensación por la pésima cita de la noche anterior, tenía muchas cosas que contarle, unas fáciles y otras no tanto. Esa noche, con el ataque, le había servido para ver con claridad algunas cosas que hasta entonces no había visto o no había querido ver.

Giró la llave en la cerradura, y con un leve ruido de los goznes la puerta de la vivienda se abrió. Hermione dejo las bolsas en la entrada, se fue directamente hacia su habitación y al entrar un golpe de aire frío le vino a la cara. La ventana estaba abierta y la habitación vacía, aunque no le extrañaba en absoluto. Estaba segura de que Malfoy no se quedaría allí como un inválido. Pronto algo le llamó la atención. Pig, la lechuza de Ron revoloteaba por allí con gracia. Aun no entendía como la lechuza que Sirius le había regalado cuando contaba solo trece años seguía teniendo la misma energía tanto tiempo después.

- Déjame adivinar- dijo la chica. El ave le tendió la pata en la que portaba la nota. La cogió con cuidado dejando a la lechuza libre de marcharse con el pelirrojo.

Aunque no lo hubiera leído no dudaba de su contenido pero había aprendido una valiosa lección, visto la sorpresa que se llevo la otra vez por no leer las cosas. Paseó la mirada rápidamente por la misiva: Weasley había tenido que salir esa mañana temprano hacia Francia, así que su cita quedaba sorpresivamente anulada. Mejor, pensó para sus adentros. No quería que Ron se preocupara por lo de la otra noche, era muy protector, por no decir paranoico, y si había algo que no soportara era que la trataran como a una niña pequeña. Que creyeran que no podía defenderse ella sola. No necesitaba ningún guardaespaldas. Así que decidió responderle para contarle que todo estaba bien y que se verían ese mismo viernes en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Se dirigió a la mesa para coger uno de los pergaminos que aun guardaba y su vista se centró en otro pedazo de papel de delicada letra cursiva.

##########

- ¿Rosier? Ese apellido… No era un tal Rosier uno de los compañeros de Severus cuando era…? – Draco optó por no seguir por ese camino. No le gsutaba recordar que su padrino y profesor había sido mortifago, aunque precisamente era Snape quién tenía mucho que ver en que el rubio no hubiera seguido ese mismo camino. - ¿No era aquel Slytherin que murió en la guerra?

- Justo él… El mortífago que cayo en la resistencia, aun siendo fiel a Voldemort en la primera guerra. El que dejo un recuerdo de por vida a Moody -afirmo recordando el ojo del auror - El mismo que no sabíamos que tenía una hija de cinco años cuando murió.

- Samantha – dijo para él mismo como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran.

- Así es.

- Entonces… ¿ella es bruja? No es posible. Es decir, si fuera así la hubiéramos conocido y lo que es más… seria mortífaga, yo los conozco Harry…. Y ¿para que esperar? – las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza aun dolorida. - Hermione ya no toca la varita, podría haberla matado en su propia casa… Vivian juntas desde vete tú a saber cuando.

- No sabíamos de su existencia porque tampoco es bruja –replico el moreno - Ni muggle, ni bruja. Es una squib. Los squibs no figuran en ningún registro, solo buscamos si había presencia mágica en el entorno de Herms, y no la había. No pensamos en esa posibilidad. Desde luego no pensamos en una chiquilla que se quedo huérfana a los cinco años porque su padre muriera a manos de los aurores. Resentida con el mundo mágico por no pertenecer a él, por no poder vengar la muerte de su padre.

Por lo visto no conoció a la madre y la criaron los padres de Rosier…adivina. También sangre pura, no eran mortífagos, pero fieles a la doctrina de Riddle. Supongo que sus abuelos se encargaron de contarle su propia versión de la historia sobre cómo murió "heroicamnete" su padre y según sabe Snape no tardó en ponerse en contacto con algunos mortífagos: Dolohov, Avery,… Y bueno, ya sabes como termina la historia – acotó el moreno

- Y Susie…- comenzó Draco que se había escucahdo toda la explicación en un silencio sepulcral.

- Por lo que sé, Samantha no estaba en la casa cuando llegamos y el beb tampoco. Supongo que sabiendo que esa noche sería el ataque, huyó antes. De hecho, su habitación estaba limpia, no queda ni rastro de ella.

- ¿Y que le vais a decir a Granger? No tardará en darse cuenta, sino se ha percatado ya.

- Tú se lo dirás Draco - dijo convencido de sus palabras - ya no hay motivos para que sigas con esta farsa.

- No puedo decírselo –respiró hondo - No aun.

- ¿Por qué no?

"¿Por qué no?" se repitió el slytherin mentalmente. Era demasiado complicado para explicárselo a Harry porque ni el mismo podía explicárselo. Por suerte en ese momento el timbre resonó en la casa de ambos aurores.

- Deben ser Sirius y el profesor Lupin – sentenció el chico de gafas y tras una breve mirada a Malfoy que decía claramente que no habían terminado esa conversación, se levantó del sofá.

- Ya abriré yo, tú descansa principito – dijo con algo de sorna de camino a la puerta de madera. Sabía que el ataque fue demasiado incluso para Malfoy solo que él jamás lo admitiría y Harry lo conocía bien para saber que lo que menos necesitaba y quería era compasión, así que decidió comportarse como siempre, tratándolo como siempre. Abrió la puerta de par en par para saludar a Padfoot pero las palabras murieron en su boca y al instante siguiente intentó cerrar de golpe, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente al ver la figura delante suyo.

#######

Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse. La casa estaba vacía, ni rastro de Sam ni de la pequeña Susie. ¿Y si estaban cuando sucedió el ataque? ¿Y si los mortífagos…? No quería ni pensarlo, pero tenía que saber que había sucedido y solo conocía a alguien con quien podía hablarlo.

No tardó en aparecerse.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Harry – dijo mientras con un pie impedía que Potter le cerrara la puerta en las narices, dejando solo una rendija para verse.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí Hermione?

- Qué amabilidad.

- Sí, si eso quería decir, ¿cómo..estás?

- Tú deberías saberlo, te vi ayer – le aclaró.

- ¿¿Qué??

Le miro seriamente, convencida del dueño del pelo oscuro que había visto la noche anterior, aunque ahora que lo veía bien parecía que Potter lo llevaba algo más corto, apenas rozaba sus orejas, tal vez... Pero la respuesta de su compañero apartó esos pensamientos.

- Ah, si – musitó un derrotado Harry. ¿Hermione le había reconocido? No entendía como, si él había estado luchando contra dos mortifagos y apenas había tenido tiempo para verla de pasada y asegurarse que estaba bien antes de que uno de los hechizos le diera de lleno en la cabeza.

- Oye, ¿hablaremos en la puerta o me dejaras entrar?

- Sí. No. Quiero decir… – miró hacía adentro dudando. Malfoy lo observaba sin comprender lo que pasaba mientras Harry le murmuraba que se fuera, haciendo inútiles gestos con su mano izquierda. Potter desistió. Si Granger entraba, suponiendo que Malfoy se escondiera en una de las habitaciones, no tardaría en ver las fotos del rubio repartidas por todo el salón y sabe Merlín que pensaría si Harry Potter tenía fotos de su antiguo enemigo en su casa. Y cada una en una pose más sonriente que la anterior.

- Que no…No puedes entrar porque…

- ¿Si?

- Porque esta todo desordenado. Muy desordeno –aseguro.

- No me importa – dijo asomándose entre la rendija de la puerta – Sé que hace poco que te mudaste y en Hogwarts tampoco eras precisamente ordenado.

- Es que no es un buen momento – la cortó el chico abriendo en falso la puerta, lo justo para salir él a la entrada y cerrar de portazo a sus espaldas.

- Ah- empezando a comprender. - ¿Estás con alguien? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Harry titubeo un poco.

- Vaya, lo siento –se sonrojo la chica. -Ya no te interrumpo más – dijo asomándose a la cristalera de la puerta por encima del hombro de Harry, solo unos centímetros más alto que ella.

- Me la podrías presentar.

- ¿A quien?

- A la persona que esta contigo, he oído ruidos dentro.

- Ya, veras…- no veía salida a la situación, así que le siguió el juego. Mejor que pensara que estaba con una chica que no que se enterara de todo el asunto de Malfoy. Era responsabilidad de Draco contarselo todo, ahora que ya no estaab en peligro. - No estoy preparado aun para que la conozcas - contestó.

- Vale, como quieras, pero quiero hablar contigo. ¿Por qué no vienes esta tarde cuando salga del trabajo?

- ¿Vas a ir a trabajar?

- Pues claro, que quieres que haga.

Potter pensó en replicarle, pero sabía que no conseguiría que cambiara de opinión.

- Está bien, pasaré por allí, ¿a las siete?

- A las siete por mi esta bien – dijo alejándose un poco de la casa - y gracias por todo – susurró antes de desaparecerse del lugar.

######

El día pasó rapido, con un Draco más arisco que de costumbre cuando se entero de que Harry se pasaría por allí, así que en cierta manera tenia la tarde libre; Potter se quedaría con Granger y la acompañaría a casa. Aun así estuvo en las oficinas hasta pocos minutos antes, aunque no le sirvio de gran cosa. Las cosas estaban más tensas de lo normal y apenas tuvo un momento para hablar con la castaña (cuando le increpó el haberse ido esa mañana) que no paró de trabajar ni un momento alegando que había perdido mucho tiempo esa mañana y tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes.

Solo levanto la vista de los papeles cuando el reloj daba las siete para mirar un momento a Malfoy y decirle que se fuera antes de que llegara Potter, temiendo un posible enfrentamiento.

No sabía como reaccionaría Harry al saber que ahora era amiga, si se podía considerar así, del slytherin, así que al entrar por la puerta y saludarlo no tardo en tantear el tema.

- Me alegro de verte Harry

- Y yo - dijo Harry dandole un abrazo sincero.

- Por cierto - dijo casualmente, como quien habla del tiempo - no has visto a Draco por los pelos.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó el moreno con fingida curiosidad, ya que Hermione no debía saber que Draco era auror, menos aun que eran compañeros.

- Sí, Draco trabaja aquí.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿No se llama así?

- Sí, supongo. El punto es… desde cuando lo llamas así. ¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy? ¿Hurón botador? ¿Y con…

- Ya Harry – le paró, antes de que siguiera recitando todos los apodos de sus años en la escuela, que por cierto no eran pocos. - Tenemos 20 años y se supone que hemos madurado algo ¿no?

"Merlín si hasta usan la misma excusa" – pensó el moreno recordando una vieja conversación con el chico pálido en que se habái referido a Granger como Hermione con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- Bueno, una de las cosas que quería decirte es que estoy algo preocupada – hizo una pausa y decidió ir al grano - Por él. Ya sabes que me atacaron, pero no se si sabes que él también estaba allí, iba con él cuando sucedió.

- Con él –repitió como si fura la primera noticia que tenia.

- Volvía y el me acompañaba a casa ¿de acuerdo? – explicó como si fuera más que evidente.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Ron? – pregunto suspicaz.

- ¿Quién habla de Ron? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

- No lo se, dímelo tú. Pensé que estaba en Londres.

- Ronald se tuvo que ir. Entrenamientos, convocatorias, partidos, pre-temporadas, reportajes, esta muy ocupado, ya sabes.

- ¿Estas bien Herms? – preocupado por el tono amargo en su voz.

- Perfectamente.

- Hermione.

- ¡Bueno, no es como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y estos últimos días… -dejo la frase en el aire unos segundos antes de decidirse - Creo que hay alguien más…

Un débil ruido distrajo a Hermione que al no encontrar la causa continuo explicándose.

- Veras, la verdad es que últimamente…

Pero el ruido volvió a repetirse, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

- Espera – Harry que también lo había escuchado, se dirigió a la puerta abierta y justo detrás encontró un gato con unos profundos ojos grises de un tamaño considerable.

- Vaya, vaya mira que tenemos a aquí.

- Pero si es Sulley –exclamo la gryffindor.

- ¿Sulley?

- Sí. Me lo he encontrado varias veces por mi calle, y a veces me sigue hasta aquí, hasta el trabajo. Pero no puede llevarle a casa porque Croshanks es muy celoso.

- ¿Croshanks? No puedo creer que aun lo tengas.

- ¿No es adorable? - dijo acariciándole un poco detrás de las orejas. El gato le lamió la mano cariñosamente.

- ¿Adorable? No creo. ¿Cotilla? Seguro. - dijo él quitándoselo a Hermione y asomando al animalito a la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces Harry? No… no iras a dejarlo…

- Vamos, solo son... cuantos… ¿treinta pisos? –dijo mirando hacia abajo, los pequeños puntos que eran coches aparcados en la calle. Granger lo miraba entre horrorizada y confundida ¿estaba hablándole en serio?

- Además los gatos siempre caen de pie ¿no amiguito? –lo acercó aun más a la ventana.

Por lo visto sí iba en serio:

- ¡Harry James Potter!

- ¿¿Qué?? – exclamó con cara de no haber roto jamás un plato -. Y si no cae de pie, aún le quedaran seis vidas.

- Ni se te ocurra – le espetó acogiéndolo en sus brazos - ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan insensible con los animales en general y con este en particular?

- Pasar varios años de tu vida con una chiflada amante de los gatos no ayuda –reflexionó recordando a su antigua vecina Arabella Figg. – Además, puede ser violento.

- No, no lo es, el otro día arañó a Ron – recordó - pero...

- Porque no me sorprende – refunfuñó.

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada – murmuró mientras su amiga lo sacaba fuera y esta vez cerraba la puerta del despacho.

Una vez libres de intrusos Hermione y Harry reanudaron la conversación aunque no con la misma sinceridad, ya que Potter no confiaba en absoluto que alguien no los estuviera escuchando de nuevo. Así que decidieron salir a dar una vuelta de camino a la casa de la chica. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, perdidos en muy diferentes pensamientos hasta que Hermione se acordó de lo que iba a preguntarle al chico de gafas en principio, antes de divagar sobre Draco y Ron.

- Harry...en el ataque de ayer.

El moreno la miro instándola a que continuara.

- ¿Sabes que pasó con Samantha y Susie? Quiero decir… no se si estaban en el ataque o si…

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –palideció un poco. No le gustaba mentirle a su compañera, más bien no sabía mentirle. Y en el día de hoy ya iban dos. Pero como decirle que era ella precisamente quien le había traicionado, burlando incluso al auror que se encargaba de su protección y que ella ni sabía que existía.

- Porque no las encuentro en casa.

- Lo preguntaré en la reunión de la orden. ¿De acuerdo? Pero no te preocupes seguro que están bien. A lo mejor han salido, dales un tiempo.

Asintió vagamente mirando al fernet donde un par de farolas alumbraban el portal del edificio donde vivia. Harry al miro un momento a los ojos, intentando leer en ellos como había hecho cuando eran más pequeños.

- Si quieres contarme algo Herms, lo que sea, sabes que...

- Lo se - sonrio un poco. ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no? - pregunto cambiando de tema y subiendo los primeros escalones del portal.

- No me la perdería por nada.

- Entonces nos veremos el sábado a las nueve.

- Hasta el sábado dijo Harry - le dio un abrazo, comprendiendo bien que si no quería hablar del tema, mejor sería dejarla por el momento.

########

Pero esa no fue la única conversación del día para el joven auror. Harry se apareció en el salón de la pequeña casa en las afueras de Londres con un ligero dolor de cabeza, que no hizo más que aumentar en los siguientes minutos.

- "Siempre caen de pie y si no le quedará seis vidas".- atronó a sus espaldas una voz muy conocida- Podría denunciarte a la protectora de animales por eso ¿sabes?

- Y yo al departamento de magia – dijo sin girarse mientras se sentaba cansado en el sofá y se llevaba los dedos a la sien.

- ¿De veras? Me gustaría verlo. Si el que habla es ni más ni menos que San Harry "me salto todas las normas" Potter – contestó sarcástico dando la vuelta al sofá para quedar delante suyo.

- Yo al menos no me hice animago para escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

- Y yo al menos no me transformó en un pajarraco.

- Te lo he dicho más de mil veces- se levanto con rabia - NO me transformo en un pajarraco. Un- fénix - no- es- un –maldito- pajarraco- repitió palabra por palabra.

- Lo que tú digas – lo ignoró -Y por cierto, yo no escuchaba.

- ¿Ah no?

- No – mintió desafiante - solo pasaba por allí.

- Seguro.

- Además, antes de ganarme su confianza tenía que seguirla de su casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa de alguna forma ¿no?- se excusó el rubio.

- ¿Y en sus citas con Ron... también tenias que seguirla? – preguntó con ironía.

- También – afirmó. -Tenia que protegerla ¿no? Además solo quedaron una vez.

- Qué bien que las cuentes.

Malfoy ignoró ese último comentario, reiterándose.

- Alguien tenía que protegerla.

- Tal vez si no le hubieras arañado Ron hubiera podido protegerla

- ¿De verdad crees que la comadreja podría protegerla siquiera de una mosca?

- Malfoy, BASTA –exclamó. –Estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza –dijo sobándose la zona donde ayer le habían dejado prácticamente inconsciente durante la pelea. - Y que yo sepa Ron - vocalizo alto y claro su nombre - aun es el novio de Hermione.

- Como digas ¿y de qué quería hablarte Hermione? – interrogó lejos de dejar descansar a Potter.

- Depende, ¿hasta donde oíste?

- Nada, gracias a ti.

- Estuvimos hablando de lo que pasó anoche, que por cierto aun no sabe, de Ron y de ti.

- De mí –una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro - Ya me lo imaginaba.

- No te hagas ilusiones, Romeo. Solo hemos hablado de que a ti también te atacaron ayer noche – respiró hondo – Y deja de sonreír así.

- ¿Así?

Potter cabeceo.

- No quiero que le hagas daño.

- ¿Daño? Para protegerla estoy yo.

- Tú eres precisamente el que me preocupa ahora. Le puedes hacer mucho daño, ¿no te has dado cuenta?.

Sabía que no era el mejor momento para tener esta discusión pero ya la había comenzado y estaba seguro de no irse a la cama hasta terminarla.

- ¿Qué sientes por ella Draco? Es otra más de tu larga lista, porque si es así puedes tener a quien quieras ¿porqué ella?

- No me juzgues. No tienes ni idea Potter - los ojos le brillaban con rabia contenida.

- ¿De que? Dímelo tu

Se hizo un tenso silencio, hasta que el rubio contestó con evasivas.

- Tengo que irme. A diferencia de otros mañana trabajo ¿sabes? – dijo de camino a su cuarto.

- Tampoco quiero que Ron sufra – Potter exclamó al aire elevando cada vez más la voz que el otro intentaba ignorar-. Es mi amigo ¿sabes? - gritó al aire.

Malfoy ya con el pomo de la puerta en su mano se giró solo un momento.

- Y yo que soy Potter ¿el vecino del quinto?-dijo mientras cerraba de portazo su habitación.

#######

Continuara


	18. De revelaciones

**Ni contigo, ni sin ... TI**

_Capitulo 16: De revelaciones _

Hola a todos?? Qué tal??? Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo del fic, que no sé porque, pero me ha costado bastante. Infinitas gracias por los reviews, me ha hecho muy feliz que aun os acordarais del fic : )

Solo decir que ya queda muy muy poquito para el final, probablemente este y el siguiente capitulo. Aunque no sé si hacer epílogo o no, decidme algo. Y ahora respondo a los reviews:

* * *

**Mike Granger:** Gracias por seguir el fic!!! Esta vez he ido más rapidito, un beso!! 

**Giggy:** Holas!!! Poz si, el gatito tan mono era Malfoy como ya adivinasteis muxos, a ver que te parece este capítulo, beshitos!

**Alejandra13:** Wenas! Ke tal?? Por supuestísimo que me acuerdo de ti, lo que me extraña es que aun te acordaras de mi fic... Me halagas muxo, así que fue el segundo fic que leíste?? Yo le tengo muxo cariño a los primeros fics que leí... Así que de verdad gracias, me alegro que aun te gustara este capitulo y aquí tienes el siguiente... Un abrazo!!

**Asil Black:** Wola!! Gracias, supongo.. Aun sigo aquí, sip, y ya esta el siguiente, espero que te guste!

**Arashi8:** Graxias!!! Ya dije que no abandonaría el fic, aunque me cueste sangre, sudor y lagrimas (yo que soy muy exagerada). Besitos!!

**Sakura Malfoy:** Hola wapa!! Claro que me acuerdo, ya digo, lo raro es que os acordéis vosotros de mi fic. Te lo agradezco muxo, wapa!! No he cambiado la dirección de correo pero no he recibido tu mail. Por cierto, tu dirección es la misma? Un besazo!

**Nessa4**: Wenas wapisima!! Te agradezco de verdad el review y me alegro muxo de leerte!! Ke tal estas? Upss, he recibido varias amenazas de mails asesinos, porque será??? No te preocupes que lo termino pronto, prontísimo, solo le quedan creo que dos capis y el epílogo si lo hago. Besitos xikilla!!!

**Luna-Wood: **Wola!!! No me extraña que no te acordaras de la historia, casi no me acordaba ni yo (así que si hay algo que no coincide me lo decís, eh?) Síp, Draco en esta historia esta un poquito raro, pero que le voy a hacer. Gracias por leer xiketa, besos!!

**Angie Grint Weasley Lupin: **Hola!!! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, a ver que te parece la continuación! Besos!!

**Asuka de Black: **Holas!!! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Siento decepcionarte pero no habrá lemon en este fic, además de que no me saldría nada bien, si ya me cuesta un montón escribir las escenas románticas, así que imagínate. Esta vez me he tardado menos, un abrazo!!

**Paula Malfoy: **Hola!! No me enfado para nada, no me extraña en absoluto que pensaras eso con lo que he tardado en continuarlo. Ufff, no te prometo nada del final, pero mejor uno feliz que no uno triste y amargo, no?? Un beso wapa!!

**ZckPotter: **Te lo leíste del tiron? Jo, ya sabes que no me responsabilizo de las consecuencias de este fic, eh??? En serio, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices y la canción de Sting "_Every breath you take_" también es una de mis favoritas, es preciosa. Claro que puedes agregarme, yo encantadísima de hablar contigo y conocerte; mi msn es zoeblack9 Besitos!!!

**Kire:** Holas!!! Muxisimas gracias por el review! Y no te preocupes que aquí lo continuo, espero que te guste. Besos!!!

**Kyrsten: **Wola!! Muchas gracias, espero que te guste también este capítulo (aunque ya sabes que siempre los dejo en el peor punto). Besitos!! 

**Alejandra Felton: **Hola!!! Cómo estas??? Por fin lo he continuado, ya sabes que estaré esperando que tú también sigas escribiendo, eh? Buena suerte en la escuela, muchos ánimos!! Besitos!!

**Morella: **Holas wapisima!! Ke tal?? Que bien que aun te acuerdes de mi y del fic más después de tantos siglos. Ya puedo actualizar, al menos hasta que vuelva a clases (para lo que cada vez queda menos por desgracia). Un beso muy gordo!

**Zellaz XIX: **Wenas!! Muxas gracias, me alegra que te acuerdes aun y siento haber tardado tantísimo. Besitos!!!

**Anna15: **Hola!! Ke tal?? Me alegro que todavía recuerdes el fic, no te preocupes, aquí lo continuo, besicos!!!

**Zoe simitis:** Hola!! Como estas?? Lo de Draco como animago lo adivino mucha gente, lo que me costo más fue asignarle un animal a Harry, porque no tenía ni idea de en que trasnformarlo. Sí que me tarde, sí, pero ya esta el suguiente capitulo y prontito lo acabare. Espero que te guste!!! Un beso!!

**La Peye Malfoy**: Holas!!! Muxas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que me comentes que te parece el fic. Siento que te lo hayas tenido que releer, ya no me tardare tanto (espero). Bueno, lo del gato mucha gente lo adivino y por lo del sarcasmo, yo también lo adoro (aunque a veces me paso un poco). Un beso grande wapa!!

**Bea:** Holas!! Gracias por el review, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Besos!!!

**Tenshi Akire:** Hola!!! Me he tardado menos, pero aun así... como también escribo el otro fic... Espero que te guste la conytinuación. Un beso!!

Ya están todos. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, el penúltimo, espero que os guste. Un beso enorme!

* * *

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío... ojala (de ilusión también se vive). Todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling, así que...

* * *

Para Granger la semana fue bastante tranquila, por lo menos en la editorial. Aunque aun estaba algo angustiada por Sam, que no había vuelto al apartamento. No tenía forma alguna de contactar con ella, pero en el _Saint Joseph_, donde le atendieron y vendaron la mano durante diez días, le dijeron que Samantha había anunciado su dimisión días antes porque necesitaba unas vacaciones. 

Le extrañó bastante. Por un lado le aliviaba saber que su marcha no tenía nada que ver con el ataque y confiaba en que si así fuera, Harry ya le habría contado algo. Por otro no podía evitar sentirse mal, porque no le había comentado nada de sus repentinas vacaciones.

Tal vez había estado demasiado ocupada con Malfoy o con el trabajo, o con Malfoy... Sobretodo con Draco, que en esos últimos días estaba incluso demasiado atento con ella, como si se disculpara por algo que había hecho o estaba apunto de hacer. No era que le incomodara. Se podía acostumbrar a recibir las atenciones del slytherin. Tan solo había un pequeño, minúsculo detalle: su compromiso con Ron pensó mientras hacia rodar el anillo por encima de la mesa de su despacho a ultima hora del viernes.

Unos toques en su puerta la distrajeron.

- ¿Desde cuando llamas a la puerta Draco? – preguntó sin alzar la vista.

- Creo que te equivocas – respondió una voz ronca que no tardó en reconocer.

- ¡Terry! Me alegro de verte.

- Trabajando duro ¿no? – replicó burlón viéndola jugar con el anillo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla giratoria frente a la mesa de la castaña.

- Son más de las nueve – contestó en el mismo tono volviendo a colocar el anillo en su dedo - ya tendría que estar fuera.

- ¿Y desde cuando Hermione Granger no hace horas extras?

- Más bien ¿desde cuando las hace Terence Strone?

Granger discutía con Terry como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron cuando entró a trabajar a al revista. Con infinito cariño. Y aunque en las últimas semanas, desde la fiesta, había estado un poco raro por el incidente con Malfoy, todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos.

- Es muy bonito – dijo de repente rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione siguió su mirada, suplicando que no se refiriera a lo evidente. Pero la mano de Terry sobre su mano izquierda no le dejo lugar a dudas. La chica solo hizo una mueca de afirmación resignada.

- Sí, supongo.

Terry le devolvió la mirada triste.

- Cualquiera diría que...

- No se qué hacer – resolvió sincerándose con su amigo, ahora que estaban solos y Draco tardaría en volver de su imprevista reunión con Harold Collins, su jefe.

La miró atentamente, sus ojos negros y sorprendentemente calidos clavados en los de ella, soltando la mano que aun tenía cogida.

- Claro que lo sabes Hermione – hizo una pausa antes de añadir -Solo hazlo antes de que sea tarde.

- No es fácil – dijo en voz baja.

- Nadie te ha dicho que lo sea.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó resignada dejando el anterior tema lo más apartado posible. El muchacho decidió dejarlo así.

- Mañana temprano empiezo las vacaciones – dijo reclinándose feliz por poder salir unos días. Hermione suspiró ruidosamente.

- Pero si quieres que me quede...

- Te echaré de menos.

- Ya lo sé – dejo salir su tono más alegre para relajar un poco el ambiente.

- Y por eso mismo te he traído algo – le extendió un paquete –. Es mi regalo. Así aunque no este, al menos me aseguraré de que vayas decente.

Hermione frunció el ceño temiendo el regalo. Terry se había auto-declarado desde hacia algún tiempo su asesor personal de moda. No es que tuviera mal gusto... es solo que no tenía exactamente el gusto de Hermione.

La gryffindor abrió con cuidado la caja envuelta con un cuidado y precioso papel verde brillante para descubrir dentro un vestido de fiesta de color azul noche, muy corto. Demasiado corto. Y ceñido.

- Es muy... - Hermione sostenía el vestido ante sus ojos.

- ¿Bonito?

- Me lo has quitado de la boca. Gracias Terry – accedió finalmente.

- No hay de que cariño. Te veré en un par de semanas – dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

* * *

Para Malfoy la semana fue un autentico infierno, al menos en casa. Desde la discusión con Harry apenas cruzaban dos palabras y solo y exclusivamente si Potter tenía que comunicarle algo relacionado con la orden. 

La situación le estaba comenzando a hartar y se empezaba a asfixiar. Cada día sentía como la mirada de Potter le reprochaba que aun no le hubiera contado a Granger la verdad. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía toda la maldita razón.

Además Black les había comentado que pronto tendrían un nuevo trabajo. Sirius que llevaba unas semanas trabajando en el extranjero volvería a casa para pasar la luna llena con Remus, ya que conforme envejecía esta le afectaban más y quedaba más agotado de la transformación si eso era posible.

Ellos le sustituirían en Praga, ya que la misión que ahora tenía Malfoy se daba por finalizada. Cierto, aun faltaba dar con Samantha Rosier, pero según sabía era cuestión de días. Algunos de los antiguos mortífagos que atraparon en la emboscada no habían tardado en hablar, más divididos que nunca.

Se le acababa el tiempo.

Recorrió el pasillo que separaba el despacho de Hermione del de Collins, del que ahora salía aun más confuso. Ese hombre era realmente extraño pensó mientras la puerta de roble se abría ante sus narices.

Perfecto.

Ahora sí que todo era absolutamente perfecto.

- Malfoy – espetó Terry a modo de saludo lo más amablemente que pudo.

- Strone – musito inmóvil en el marco, más incomodo de lo que le gustaría para ser un Malfoy.

Terry hizo ademán de querer salir y se movió hacia la izquierda al mismo tiempo que también lo hacia Draco para dejarle pasar. Hacia la derecha. Y de nuevo hacia la izquierda. Hasta que finalmente el rubio se apartó completamente con una expresión de extremo fastidio y el moreno pasó sin decir palabra.

Hermione desde dentro no pudo ocultar una sonrisa traviesa pero no dijo palabra sobre el asunto una vez vio a Draco.

* * *

Como ya se había convertido prácticamente en una costumbre, Malfoy se ofreció sin palabras a acompañar a Hermione a casa. Aunque esa noche estaba más callado de lo habitual. 

Sabía que tenía que decidirse y el cumpleaños de Granger sería su oportunidad perfecta. Solo había ese pequeño problema: aun no le había contado la verdad. Así que tomo la firme decisión de seguir con la mentira un poco más, ya no haría daño a nadie. Primero le diría a Hermione lo que sentía y si eso funcionaba, sacaría el valor suficiente para decirle que su encuentro no había sido tan casual como ella creía.

Caminaba pensativo a su lado cuando llegaron a_ Silett Avenue_ donde vivía Hermione a pocas manzanas del centro londinense. La ciudad de noche era mucho más hermosa que de día, cuando el cielo nublado apenas dejaba ver el sol. La torre del reloj resonó en doce sonoras campanadas cuando Malfoy se paró enfrente de su acompañante.

- Hermione.

- ¿Si? – pregunto distraída.

Malfoy aprovechó el momento para acercarse hasta su oído y susurrarle "Feliz cumpleaños" cuando acababan de dar las 12 de la noche del 19 de septiembre.

- Vaya, siempre eres el primero en todo ¿no?

El slytherin sonrió con suficiencia.

- No en todo lo que quisiera –replicó en forma de lamentación en una clara indirecta – y añadió con un tono algo más alegre - Te he traído un regalo.

- No hacia falta que te molestaras – aseguró seria mientras lo veía rebuscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- No tienes dinero - le recordó la castaña - y con lo que te pago... no tenias ninguna obligación de...

- Lo sé – la interrumpió - pero me apetecía regalarte algo. En realidad el slytherin había estado pensando sobre el regalo durante algunos días, sin dar nunca con algo realmente bueno. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Granger seúía pensando que estaba arruinado y que por eso trabajaba con ella o para ella (todo dependía del punto de vista).

Así que debía ser algo increíble y modesto al mismo tiempo. Finalmente encontró el regalo perfecto.

- Cierra los ojos - se acercó a ella por detras y la joven se estremeció al notar el tacto de su piel al apartarle el pelo de la nuca. Algo calló sobre su cuello, un metal frío que contrastaba con la calidez de las manos de Draco.

- Ya puedes abrirlos – susurró el slytherin que volvía a estar frente a ella a escasos centímetros.

Hermione agachó la vista, sus ojos marrones posados en un colgante con una cadena plateada demasiado larga para su cuello. Y prendida de ella una hermosa esfera de un color perlado y transparente. Con pequeñas incrustaciones de un azul extraño, que adornaban todo su alrededor. Y sorprendentemente ligera, como si flotara.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Draco es – lo miro más cerca sosteniéndolo entre sus manos- es precioso.

Levantó la vista hacia él: - Pero no se si puedo aceptarlo.

- Claro que puedes.

- No, esto te habrá costado mucho y...

- Tiene mucho valor para mí, eso no te lo discuto Pero no económico si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Hermione lo siguió hasta el portal de la casa donde el rubio se había adelantado y ahora se sentaba con aspecto cansado y triste.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Lo sé. Ese colgante era de mi madre, ella me lo dio poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Granger lo miró extrañada, jamás se lo había visto en el colegio, claro que tampoco es que le prestara mucha atención entonces. Aunque... tal vez la noche pasada, cuando les atacaron... Sí, ahora que hacia memoria vio algo brillando alrededor de Draco, que lo envolvía tanto a él como al auror que los rescató, como una luz tremendamente blanca, cegadora. Pero ese colgante no brillaba en absoluto. Tal vez fue solo la luz de algun hechizo... o tal vez lo hubiera imaginado. Estaba muy aturdida esa noche.

Sumido en un cómodo silencio Draco suspiró antes de continuar hablando, con la vista fija en el suelo y el cabello cayéndole a ambos costados de la cara, tapándole el rostro.

- Me dijo que a ella se lo había dado alguien muy especial. Nunca me dijo quien, aunque no creo que fuera mi padre. ¿Te imaginas? – preguntó intentando volver a su tan acostumbrado sarcasmo.

– No quieras saber mi cara al ver lo que me regalaba por entrar al colegio sobretodo comparado con los regalos de los hijos de los amigos de mi padre... mucho más interesantes -sonrió para sus adentros recordando la escena con su madre.

Hermione permanecía sentada a su lado en silencio, mientras con una mano le apartaba uno de los mechones para ver sus ojos.

- Ahora que ya no esta...

- Lo siento – susurró.

- Tu no tienes la culpa – musitó calmado.

- Me rogó que lo llevará siempre. Y que algún día se lo diera a una persona especial – se levantó inquieto, armándose de valor - Creo que sería muy feliz de saber que he encontrado a esa persona tan especial.

- Yo, no sé que decir Draco – explicó poniéndose a su altura subida en un escalón más que él.

- No digas nada.

Fue solo un susurro envuelto en el viento, justo antes de acercarse y besarla, un beso corto y tierno. Probando la respuesta de la chica que jamás pensó que Malfoy pudiera besar de aquella forma.

Hermione no lo separó y empezo a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo de los del rubio, profundizando el beso, para separse segundos después algo aturdida. Malfoy se alejo con la respiración agitada y sus manos dudando entre acortar la distancia con la delgada cintura de Hermione y volver a besarla o refugiarse en sus bolsillos.

Granger solo se quedó en silencio, dudando.

- Yo... tengo que – murmuró señalando al entrada de la casa.

- Claro - dijo antes de volver a besarla, esta vez un beso largo y hambriento que Hermione correspondio hasta que notaron que les faltaba la respiración.

- Sabes que tengo que irme - consiguió decir entre más besos que esta vez viajaban de su boca a su cuello, de su cuello al lobulo de si oreja... - De verdad - dijo sosteniendo el coloreado rostro de Malfoy entre sus manos.

- Al menos hasta que hable con él - separandose finalmente y dandole la espalda mientras subía las escaleras.

- Esta bien. Esperaré. Buenas noches

Entró cerrando la puerta tras ella, con una sensación agradable y al mismo tiempo de inmensa culpa. El anillo de compromiso aun brillaba en su dedo anular. Se lo quitó y se fue a dormir con una decisión tomada.

* * *

- Que ganas tenía de verte Herms – exclamó Ginny Weasley con una gran sonrisa cuando vio a la castaña, tan puntual como siempre, sentada en una de las mesas de las Tres Escobas. 

Habían quedado para esa mañana cuando se encontaron la semana pasada en la ciudad. Y allí estaba. En la misma mesa que solían ocupar siempre cuando iban a Hogwarts. Hermione que llevaba un rato perdida en sus pensamientos con una mano apoyada sobre la mesa, se sobresaltó al oír la voz aguda y se levantó para abrazar con afecto a la que era una de sus mejores amigas.

- Muchas felicidades - dijo recordando que ese sábado era el cumpleaños de la gryffindor. - Hacía tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos pasamos por aquí...

- Si demasiado tiempo.

- Y que lo digas – dijo nostálgica mientras se sentaba y hacia señas a Madame Rosmerta para que le trajera una cerveza de mantequilla. -Y eso que casi eres mi cuñada – sonrió ligeramente.

- Sí, casi – murmuró para si misma Granger. Ginny no escuchó el comentario pero no le pasó desapercibida la cara de Hermione.

- Hace mucho que no veo a mi hermano – rozó el tema -¿qué tal esta?

Granger se quedó algo sorprendida.

- Eh, bien. Bien -aseguró -Ahora esta en Francia por unos partidos de clasificación, ya sabes. Lo vi el sábado pero tampoco pudimos hablar mucho.

- ¿Y eso?

Hermione dudó un momento. No le gustaba que le mintieran y por lo tanto odiaba mentir, sobretodo a sus amigos. Pero tampoco podía decirle que Draco fue la causa de que su cita terminara antes de tiempo, menos decirle que trabajaba para ella. Ya le había mentido a su novio contandole que estaba haciendo un reportaje sobre él, en vez de decirle que en realidad era su empleado. Y ahora tenía que mentir a Ginny para que las cosas cuadraran. Sólo que la chica no era tan crédula como el pelirrojo.

Por suerte para la gryffindor, Rosmerta apareció con las cervezas de mantequilla que habían pedido hacia un momento.

- Vaya, Hermione Granger, cuánto tiempo.

Hermione la saludó educadamente. La recordaba de sus visitas a Hogsmeade, cuando Ron se empeñaba en ir solo para verla, aunque lo negara mil veces.

- ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien.

- Si muy bien, gracias – contestó escuetamente para que las dejara a solas. Pero la mujer cotilla como era no se dio por enterada.

- También me alegro de verte a ti Ginny, como vienes por aquí más a menudo. ¿Por cierto donde está...

En ese momento la cara de la pequeña Weasley adquirió un color que nada tenía que envidiarle a su pelo y se alegró bastante de que dos mesas más lejos un hombre con túnica azul marino llamara a la camarera.

- Así que vienes por aquí a menudo – dijo casualmente una vez que la camarera se perdió entre la multitud del local – con...

Hermione la miró esperando a que continuara pero Ginny mantuvo el silencio.

- El otro día me dijiste que lo conocía, así que debe ser alguien de Hogwarts – hablaba más para si misma que para la pelirroja, como si se tratara de una famosa detective muggle a punto de resolver el caso. Y sin darle tiempo a abrir la boca, se le cruzó una idea en la mente y comenzó a atar cabos.

_Primer hecho: ya que ella lo conocía, el novio de Ginny tenía que ser alguien del colegio._

_Segundo hecho: Harry por lo visto tenía novia, según lo que había visto o creído ver el otro día en su casa._

_Tercer hecho... ¿acaso hacían falta más hechos?_

- Creo que ya lo sé – dijo resuelta, dispuesta a demostrar que su intuición lejos de ser buena, siempre había sido pésima.

- Me alegro de que Harry y tú hayáis vuelto - soltó de repente.

Ginebra que hasta el momento se había limitado a verla divertida mientras deducía quein podía ser su pareja, abrió los ojos como platos y el último trago de cerveza se quedó en su garganta al oir el nombre de Potter.

- ¿Harry? – tosió - ¿Harry?.

- Bueno, ya veo que no – musitó molesta.

- No, desde luego. Por algo dejaste adivinación.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Granger solo frunció el ceño recoradando lo obvio. No por nada Ginny se pasó casi cuatro años enamorada "perdidamente" de Harry y otro más saliendo juntos. Pero optó por no remover el pasado y la miró fijamente esperando escuchar un nombre.

- Esto...recuerdas a Neville

- Si, claro – esta vez fue la castaña la que casi se atraganta - ¿Neville Longbottom?

- Bueno hace un par de meses que empezamos a salir. Ya sabes que en Hogwarts siempre nos llevamos muy bien y últimamente hemos coincidido mucho por trabajo. He tenido que ir a San Mungo por asuntos del ministerio, y el trabaja allí, ya sabes y bueno... el resto ya puedes imaginartelo – sonrió abiertamente.

Hermione se quedó extrañada pero conforme recordaba a su compañero de gryffindor no le pareció tan raro. De echo no hacian mala pareja.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Y por Neville, también, se merece lo mejor.

- Gracias Herms. Pero no le digas a mí hermano; no quiero que sepa nada. Ya sabes que me ve como una cría y después de que rompiera con Harry ...

Granger la miró seriamente. En parte reprimiéndola en silencio por estar aun distanciada de su hermano y en parte prometiéndole que no le diría nada. Ginny no tardó en romper el sielncio de nuevo, al recordar la conversación que antes habían interrumpido.

- Hablando de mi hermano ¿que me decías antes de él?

- Nada importante. Quedamos esa noche, pero yo tenia trabajo acumulado - mintió finalmente. - Tenia que hacer un reportaje para la revista, una entrevista a Dra- a Malfoy -rectificó a tiempo. - Te acuerdas de Draco Malfoy ¿no?

- ¿Qué si me acuerdo? - le preguntó irónica. - Claro que me acuerdo de él. Trabaja para mi.

- ¿¿Qué?? – Hermione palideció de golpe.

- Bueno, no para mi directamente, claro, pero no sabes el gusto que me da poder decirle ahora que trabaja para mi. Y más aun, ver su cara cuando se lo suelto una y otra vez... hasta que Harry me dice que pare ya. Tampoco es como si...

- ¿Harry? - la interrumpió con voz ronca.

- Sí, como son compañeros. Supongo que tenerle de compañero le ha hecho cambiar bastante, aunque no se a cual de los dos.

Hermione no podía articular palabra.

- Y decías que lo entrevistabas ¿para? - continuó hablando Weasley. - Es decir, sé que su familia era muy rica y todo eso... pero no sabía que también tenían influencias en el mundo muggle. Porque tu revista ¿solo la leen los muggles, no?

- ¿No?

- ¿Hermione? ¿Me oyes? - preguntó pasando una mano delante de los ojos perdidos de la castaña.

- ¿Podrías repetirlo?

- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de tu revista?

- No lo de antes

- Hermione ¿estas bien? - preguntó seria.

- Sí, si . ¿Qué,..qué has dicho de que eras su jefa?

- Ah eso. No, ya te he dicho que no exactamente. Yo trabajo en el departamento del séptimo piso, donde investigamos algunos efectos secundarios de hechizos mal lanzados y también de las maldicones. A veces necesitamos que algunos aurores se encarguen de los casos, sobretodo tratandose de algunas de las peores maldiciones, aunque para ellos son misiones de menos importancia y se encargan los más novatos. Su jefe realmente supongo que es Dumbledore que es el jefe de la orden ¿no? o tal vez Sirius o el profesor Lupin... o incluso Kingsley – dijo pensativa – O alguine más de la escuela de aurores, no sé quien los entrnaría la verdad. ¿Importa acaso?

- ¿De verdad que te encuentras bien? Estas totalmente blanca ¿quieres que salgamos, que te de un poco el aire?

_Mentira. Todo era una farsa._

_Draco, a quien empezaba a conocer, le había mentido._

_Harry, a quien conocía desde que tenía once años, le había mentido._

Y ella... se sentía mareada y asqueada. Pero sobretodo se sentía idiota. Realmente idiota. Y extremadamente molesta.

- Sí, supongo que sí - le respondió a su amiga, lo más serena posible. - Estoy bien.

Tenía que salir de allí, ir a donde fuera.

- Tengo que irme a ...trabajar - se excusó poniendose ya en pie.

- ¿A trabajar?

Hermione asintió vagamente.

- ¿A trabajar? ¿Un sábado? Aun no has aprendido a mentir ¿verdad?

- Lo siento Gin, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo...

Pero Granger ni siquiera le dejo terminar la frase.

- Lo sé. ¿Te veré esta noche en la fiesta?

- Tengo una cita con Nillie.

Hermione ni siquiera escuchó el diminutivo, un eco se repetía en su mente y no era facil hacerlo callar. Weasley seguía hablando.

- Por eso quería quedar y darte hoy tu regalo, aunque no es gran cosa.

- No – titubeó - no te preocupes, la intención es lo que vale. Pero podéis pasaros los dos, me gustaría ver allí a mis amigos.

- Sería un poco incómodo ¿no? No quiero crear mal ambiente.

- Tranquila, ya me encargaré yo del ambiente - dijo antes de cruzar la puerta,dejando atrás a una atónita Ginny.

Continuara


End file.
